Roommates
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: KittyNeko here! Syaoran and Sakura are two roommates that don't really get along. AU story with no cards S&S! Epilogue is up! Completed, Revised, Author's Notes
1. Default Chapter

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES ON CHAPTER 16!  
  
Kitty Neko here again! I hope everyone enjoys this story!  
  
Um. basically it's an AU fanfic. No cards, etc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
Chapter 1 (revised)  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat at the kitchen table in her apartment, drawing, while her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, read a romance novel to her aloud. The two girls were not roommates but they were rarely apart. No, Sakura's roommate was someone completely different from Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura let out a wistful sigh as the couple in the book kissed passionately. She loved the way that Tomoyo was able to make the characters come alive with her soft but steady voice. Sakura watched Tomoyo's lips move as she formed the words of the novel. It occurred to her that Tomoyo had the same features as the heroine in the book: blackish-gray hair and amethyst eyes. Tomoyo finished the chapter and reached for her glass of water.  
  
"I wish my love life was that complicated." Sakura said and looked down at her drawing, as if willing it to become real. The picture itself was actually turning out pretty good. It was of a man and woman sitting by a lake that was reflecting the same full moon in the sky. For a moment, Sakura imagined that the woman she had drawn was herself and had short light brown hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"What love life?"  
  
The brunet was ripped from her fantasy and spun her chair around angrily to face her roommate. "For your information, Syaoran, I do have a boyfriend." Sakura hadn't even realized that Syaoran was there; otherwise, she wouldn't have said something so embarrassing. He always seemed to slither his way around unnoticed. She had noticed this the four years ago when they had first started living together.  
  
Syaoran leaned against the wall, unimpressed, which only infuriated Sakura further, "I know. But I also know that he's the only guy that you've ever seriously been out with."  
  
Sakura turned an odd red color and let out a frustrated growl. She turned her chair back around and tried to concentrate of her drawing and while breathing heavily. She looked at her rudely annoying roommate out of the corner of her eye, who had a look of contempt on his face, and composed herself.  
  
"Well at least, my friend," she put a lot of sarcasm on the word 'friend', "I found the right person the first time around; unlike you. I believe that you're going on your five hundred thirteenth try, right?"  
  
Syaoran smirked and shifted his weight against the wall, "How can you be sure that he's Mr. Right? I doubt that you've even kissed."  
  
That was the last of her patience. Sakura stomped her foot on the floor angrily. "Of course we have! What kind of a stupid question is that?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled deep in his throat, "But I do suppose that you're still a virgin?"  
  
Sakura picked up a crumbled piece of paper (from one of her attempted drawings) and chucked it at his face. "Yes, I am! Too bad you can't say the same for yourself!"  
  
Syaoran easily dodged the paper wad and looked Sakura in the eye. "Actually," he paused, not sure if he should finish his sentence, "I am."  
  
The words that Sakura was about to say caught in her throat. Was it actually possible? Without discretion, she looked him up and down. With his chestnut hair and amber eyes it didn't really seem possible. But then again, if he said so.  
  
Tomoyo, who had somehow been forgotten, coughed and the quiet moment was shattered. They went back to their old ways. Sakura plopped back onto her chair and huffed.  
  
Syaoran smiled deviously and put his hand up to his mouth in a thoughtful way, "Now I understand why your brother calls you that nickname. What was it again? Monster or something to that effect?"  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed and she balled her right hand into a fist. This didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo who stood up hastily to break the tense moment once again. She smiled at the two roommates and went to refill her glass of water.  
  
Syaoran glanced at his watch and grabbed his coat. He was almost at the door when Sakura asked in a bored tone, "Where are you going?"  
  
He paused with his hand hovering above the doorknob, "If you must know; a date."  
  
Sakura just couldn't resist. She shifted in her seat and asked in a sweet and cheerful voice, "Who's the idiot?"  
  
He smiled at her in a bemused way, "The only idiots I know are you and your boyfriend and I'm not going on a date with your boyfriend."  
  
"True," Sakura said thoughtfully. He wouldn't get a rise out of her that easily, "Even though, at times, I doubt your preference; I know my boyfriend is straight."  
  
Syaoran's deep laughter trailed away as he opened the door and walked down the hall.  
  
Tomoyo swallowed a mouthful of water and shook her head slowly, "That's why I love coming over here. You two never fail to make me laugh."  
  
Sakura raised her arms above her head and stretched, "What can I say?"  
  
The dark haired beauty walked over to her former seat and picked up the book. She studied it for a minute before asking," Before we continue reading, will you tell me something?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura said absently and erased a line on her drawing.  
  
"Why don't you and Syaoran get along? You don't' mind me asking, do you?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura intently.  
  
"Of course not." She replied and set her pencil down. She turned her chair around so she could look at Tomoyo, "I think it's a combination of a lot of things. Like: one time I did his laundry, to be nice, and accidentally shrunk his favorite shirt. A bunch of stupid little things like that." Finished with her explanation, she picked up her pencil and resumed drawing. Without looking up she added, "I think it was worse today because we're both due to start our periods soon."  
  
Tomoyo didn't have to dwell on Sakura's words for long before they were both overcome with laughter. Rubbing the tears of laughter from her eyes, Tomoyo took a few deep breaths to calm herself so she would keep reading.  
  
Tomoyo wasn't a page into the chapter when Sakura finished her drawing and set it aside. She listened to Tomoyo and racked her brain for something else to draw. When she smirked, it seemed to Tomoyo, who was looking at her every now and then, that she revealed a fang.  
  
Sakura got a fresh piece of paper and started drawing. She was working diligently with her tongue sticking out between her teeth and an evil expression on her face. Tomoyo couldn't wait to see what she was drawing.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
She had been waiting for this, "Yes?"  
  
"Come here and tell me what you think of my drawing." She sounded innocent enough, but Tomoyo knew her too well to assume her best friend's innocence.  
  
Setting the book aside, she walked towards Sakura who spun around and thrust the drawing in her hands. It was a drawing of Syaoran with his back towards the 'camera' looking over his shoulder. He was wearing a dress and had a bow in his hair. Tomoyo took note of the teacup in his hand and that his butt was unusually large. A large arrow was pointing to it that read, 'Extra large pad.'  
  
"You're very. talented Sakura." Tomoyo complimented. Sakura giggled and gazed at it proudly. Tomoyo watched as her face turned evil again.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have another idea. Tell me what you think; I'm going to make a copy of this and color it. I'm going to hide the original so Syaoran can never get his hands on it and then I'm going to put the colored one on his pillow."  
  
Tomoyo smirked. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Sakura had just finished making the copy and was starting to color it when the phone rang. She looked at her unfinished drawing longingly. "I suppose I'll have to wait to finish you in a little bit." She sighed and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
The frown left her face and turned into a large grin, "Toji!"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Boys always seem to ruin girl time." She muttered barely audible. Even so, Sakura had heard her. She stuck her tongue out in a playful fashion.  
  
"Hi Sakura. How are you doing?" The sound of her boyfriend's voice brought her back to their conversation.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He didn't say anything for a while and she started twirling the phone  
cord around her index finger. "So.why'd you call?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you want to go out tomorrow night?" He blurted quickly.  
  
Sakura thought about it before answering, "I don't think I have anything planned. That would be fun."  
  
His voice sounded excited now. "Ok. We're going to be going somewhere fancy. See you tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. Until then; goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura placed the phone back on the receiver and stood still. "That was weird."  
  
Tomoyo looked up from filing her nails. Where she got the file, Sakura had no idea. "What was?"  
  
"Toji seemed unusually excited just now and said that we're going out somewhere fancy tomorrow night for dinner." Sakura continued to stare at the receiver.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo looked thoughtfully at her and then the receiver, "How long have you two been going out?"  
  
The short-haired girl put her hand behind her head as if it would help her think, "For about a year."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes looked starry, "My guess is that he's either going to break up with you or. propose!" Sakura looked hopeful for a second before she making a face at Tomoyo.  
  
"Are your eyes starry at the thought of us breaking up?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Of course not!" Her laugh sounded genuine enough.  
  
Sakura's smile widened from ear to ear and Tomoyo's eyes turned starry again, "I know exactly what you should wear!"  
  
Together, they sat down at the table and started to make plans about what she was going to wear and how she was going to do her hair, etc for the coming night.  
  
The unfinished drawing of Syaoran caught Sakura's eye and she resumed coloring it. Tomoyo had gone quiet and was watching her work. Now, Syaoran wasn't just adorning a dress, he was wearing a pink dress. Tomoyo giggled a little at the thought of what Syaoran's face was going to look like when he saw it.  
  
Sakura stood up and went to her roommates forbidden room. She opened the door and peeked inside. A look of disbelief crossed her face. "No way!"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo walked up behind her and peered into Syaoran's room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to her.  
  
Sakura shook her head in disgust. "His room is so clean! Nothing like mine!"  
  
Tomoyo looked around appreciatively. "He would make a good maid."  
  
Sakura grinned widely so that her white teeth would show. "I'm beginning to think you're even more evil than I am."  
  
Tomoyo covered her open mouth with the back of her left hand. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Our male SLAVE!" While laughing along with Tomoyo, Sakura placed the colored picture on Syaoran's pillow.  
  
They walked back into the living room together just as the front door opened and Syaoran walked in. Sakura seemed surprised, "You weren't gone that long. You're usually gone at least an hour longer."  
  
Syaoran gave her a strained look. "Let's just say that it wasn't exactly the best date that I've ever been on. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."  
  
Syaoran brushed past the two girls and headed for his room. They both held their breath so they wouldn't make any noise and could hear his response to the picture. They were disappointed. There wasn't even a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Well that was no fun." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and looked at the clock. "Oops. It's getting late and I should probably go back to my own apartment. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Sakura watched her friend's retreating back and turned towards her own room. She might as well go to sleep so she looked nice and rested the next day. She smiled at the thought of Toji proposing to her. She fell asleep and dreamed about them dancing under the stars.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura awoke with the sunlight shining on her face. It was a beautiful day. She swung her legs off her bed and stood up. Only when she was stretching did she notice the picture taped on her door. She had to step closer to get a better look.  
  
It was a drawing of her in a tight leather two-piece and holding a whip. 'Sakura' in the drawing was laughing hysterically and it didn't take the real Sakura long to figure out why. Lying screaming and handcuffed on a bed was Toji. But that wasn't the worst of it, there was an arrow pointing to him that said 'impotent'. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Well, at least I know my drawing made him mad."  
  
She made her way to the bathroom and filled the tub with steaming water. She quickly stripped off her clothing and climbed in. After wetting her hair, Sakura put some shampoo on the palm of her hand and rubbed it into her hair. After it turned nice and soapy, she rinsed it out. After using conditioner, she got her best soap and made a nice lather on her leg. Right when she was about to begin shaving, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said, "Could you hurry? I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
The she-devil grinned mischievously. "Ok."  
  
Sakura's evil side went extra slow and finally completed her legs in fifteen minutes. After she'd soaped the rest of her body up and rinsed off s depressed sigh escaped her lips. She would have to get out of the tub now.  
  
She stepped out and took more time than was necessary to dry off and change into her clothes. Completely clothed and short hair nearly dry, she opened the door.  
  
Syaoran was leaning against the wall and looking thoroughly disgruntled. "Took you long enough." He said in a harassed tone.  
  
Sakura smiled at him sweetly, "I have an important date tonight and want to look perfect."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You can't get plastic surgery and implants before tonight you know."  
  
The freshly showered girl grinned at him like a shark. "Ok, fine. How about I get the plastic surgery and you get the implants?"  
  
"Sakura, Sakura," he shook his head sadly, "Everyone knows that I don't need implants to have bigger breasts than you."  
  
Frustrated, Sakura stomped her foot on the carpet. "You know I'm not flat! You've seen my bra size!"  
  
Syaoran cocked his head to the side. "A? That's not really big, you know."  
  
Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder, "C. And you know it."  
  
"You must have grown over night."  
  
Without thinking, Sakura shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door. "You go to the potty now, LITTLE boy. I don't want you to wet yourself."  
  
She didn't wait around to hear his response and went into the kitchen. Tomoyo was going to come over later and make sure her dress fit. She was also going to 'make sure her hair and make up was perfect'.  
  
Sakura searched through the refrigerator for a long time and pulled out the orange juice carton. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking before drinking from the carton.  
  
"That's disgusting," Syaoran said from the doorway, "I thought only men did that. Oh wait. my mistake."  
  
Sakura wiped her mouth dry and put the carton back in the fridge, stalling for time to think of a good comeback. "That's the exact reason that I never see you do it."  
  
Without comment, Syaoran brushed past her and opened the fridge. He grabbed the carton of orange juice and opened it. Sakura thought he was reaching for a glass but at the last minute, he raised it and drank straight from the carton. He smiled widely at her, "Just because you never see me do it, doesn't mean I don't."  
  
Sakura looked like she was going to be sick. She started to gag and grabbed her throat. She 'dragged' herself to the sink and turned it on. Then stuck her mouth under the faucet and got her fill. She stood up and raised her nose to the ceiling and proceeded to gargle.  
  
"It can't be that bad," Syaoran said, "Heck, I even brushed my teeth a week ago."  
  
"Stupid." Sakura retorted after spitting the tap water in the sink, "I see you brush your teeth at least twice a day. If you're going to lie, try to make it believable."  
  
Syaoran shrugged and got a bowl out of the cupboard. "Yea, well, can't blame me for trying."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
They ate their breakfast in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Syaoran got up, put his bowl in the sink, and sat down at the kitchen table again. Sakura broke out of her thoughts. "Any plans for today?" She asked, trying to actually have a nice conversation for a while.  
  
He shook his head, "Not really. But I'll probably come up with something. You?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I told you earlier; I have a date." Syaoran grinned as if he was remembering something. Most likely what he had written on the drawing about Toji.  
  
Sakura turned her nose in the air. "That wasn't funny."  
  
Syaoran tried to act innocent, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sakura glowered at him, "About the pic."  
  
"ture I drew." Syaoran finished with a smile.  
  
"It's like you're reading my mind." Sakura muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't know?" Syaoran feigned shock. "I can read your mind!" He paused and pretended that he could hear her thoughts, "Sakura! You pervert!"  
  
Sakura laughed a little and put her bowl in the sink. "You really are a loser."  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to form a perfect O. "I'm hurt." He looked at his fingernails and blew on them to get rid of imaginary dust, "You know Sakura, however insulting your drawing of me was; it was drawn good."  
  
Sakura stopped what she was doing. Was he actually complimenting her? "By the way." he continued, "How did you like my drawing? Personally I thought it was better, or at least funnier, than yours. But I'm probably just biased. " She knew it was too good to be true.  
  
"I think you have a good imagination." Sakura said sourly, "You've never even seen me wearing my bathing suit."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Don't need to see you in your bathing suit when you go around in pajamas that you've had since you were ten. You do realize they've shrunk. Either that, or you've gotten bigger." He looked her over again, "Although I do find it hard to imagine you even smaller than you already are."  
  
"Hard to imagine ME smaller?" she countered. "If your little peanuts were any smaller, you'd have to reproduce asexually."  
  
"Ouch. That one struck a nerve. You really are getting better at this insulting thing. But." he paused and batted his eyes at her sweetly, "I'm not small."  
  
"Such big talk for such a little boy. They should move you from kindergarten to first grade." Not exactly original or witty, but it was the only thing she could think up quickly.  
  
"Oh that's funny. Seeing as how you are in some of my classes."  
  
Sakura stood up hastily and said, "I can't take this right now. Today is supposed to be a good day."  
  
Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Good? In what way?"  
  
"I-" she stammered before realizing what she was doing. "It's really none of your business! I'm going to Tomoyo's. I'll be back whenever I feel like it!"  
  
Syaoran couldn't resist one last jab. Right when she was about to shut the door he said, "Remember; impotent!" Sakura slammed the door on a laughing Syaoran.  
  
*****  
  
"He just makes me SO mad!"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Calm down before you get an ulcer."  
  
Sakura breathed in and out deeply. "Just hearing that name gives me a freakin' ulcer!"  
  
"Then stop talking about him!" The two ladies that were giving them manicures were trying not to laugh, but it was rapidly getting harder as Sakura told Tomoyo everything that had happened that morning.  
  
The one giving Sakura a manicure coughed and asked Sakura to move her hand so she could get to her thumb. Tomoyo sat patiently while Sakura went on and on but was giggling on the inside. If only she could hear herself.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo tried to suppress her grin. She knew what Sakura was about to ask.  
  
"Tomoyo, would you please tell me what my dress looks like?" Sakura looked at her with watery eyes.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head once again. At least she wasn't going on about how much she hated Syaoran now. "I told you earlier that it's hard to explain."  
  
Sakura sighed, annoyed, and sat back in her seat. "Well, fine." she looked at her freshly manicured fingernails and smiled. "What's next?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Next, we go back to my apartment to get all the stuff we need and then we're going to your apartment to get you all fixed up."  
  
Sakura stiffened. "HE had better not be there."  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "He would be justified if he was because he does live there too. But, he probably won't be. I suspect that he has better things to do than hang around his apartment all day."  
  
Sakura nodded and gave up.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura looked around her apartment and smiled, satisfied. "Syaoran is no where in sight."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes at Sakura's back and set down a big bag full of 'necessities'. "Are you ready then?" She asked impatiently. Her friend nodded and turned around. "First, we'll get your make up on..  
  
*****  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura was breathless as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a long emerald dress that sparkled every time she moved and hung just right on her body. Not too childish or slutty.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "If he doesn't start drooling at the sight of you; he's either dead or gay!"  
  
Sakura nodded and moved to see a different angle of her body. "You did my make up just perfect and. oh! Thank you Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo prepared herself for the oncoming force known as Sakura. Sakura embraced Tomoyo gratefully. "I don't know what I would do without you Tomoyo!"  
  
"You would probably dress like crap and."  
  
"If Toji does ask me to marry him tonight, would you be my maid of honor?" Tomoyo nodded grinning happily.  
  
It was over almost as soon as it started, "Tomoyo, will you please read some more of that book to me while we wait? I'm dieing to know what happens!" Sometimes Tomoyo wondered if her best friend was A.D.D.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura sat on the sofa with Tomoyo reading to her and waited for Toji to arrive. It was 5:50 and the clock was ticking.  
  
"If he doesn't ask me to marry him, I'm going to feel really stupid." She said suddenly.  
  
Tomoyo stopped reading and shook her head. "I don't think you really have to worry about that possibility."  
  
Sakura nodded and stared at the door, as if willing her boyfriend to appear. She was focusing so hard that she almost leaped out of her skin when the doorbell went off. Instead, she jumped to her feet and turned to Tomoyo. "How do I look?"  
  
Tomoyo beamed. "Great."  
  
"Here goes." Sakura opened the door.  
  
Toji stood there, holding a bouquet of tulips. He roughly ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "Those are lovely!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let me put them in water." He nodded and waited for her to return.  
  
Sakura reappeared in the doorway and Toji took a good look at her. "You look great, Sakura"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As they were walking towards the car, Sakura turned around and gave Tomoyo the thumbs up sign.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura ate her meal as daintily as she could and looked around the restaurant. It was by far the nicest place she had ever been: definitely not a place for a normal date. She noticed as couples finished up their meals they would go outside and dance under the stars.  
  
Her attention was soon diverted when she noticed Toji was fidgeting in his seat and his eyes were shifting around the room. Slowly, she finished her meal of Alfredo and watched him eat. All his squirming was making her nervous and she unconsciously kept refilling her wineglass.  
  
He took one last bite and turned to Sakura who was finishing up another glass of wine. "Do you want to go outside?"  
  
She nodded and they went through the glass doors and out to the gardens. Sakura sat down on a bench and looked around at the flowers. It was really pretty and she was starting to feel light headed.  
  
Toji cleared his throat to get her attention and went down on one knee. Sakura's breath caught in her throat when he pulled out a small black box from his left pocket. He coughed and began his proposal, "We've been going out for a year now and I feel that we've been growing closer and closer and." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. "What I'm trying to say is that. I love you and. Sakura, will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura's eyes were filled with tears and she hugged her soon-to-be fiancé tightly. "Of course I will." And with that, Toji slipped the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you Toji."  
  
*****  
  
Toji walked with Sakura up to her apartment room at the end of the night. They stood there for a couple of minutes, unsure of how to part. "Do you want to come in for a moment?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure." He said a little uneasily. Sakura unlocked the door and swung it open. It was dark inside.  
  
"Looks like Syaoran's not here." She said happily and shut the door behind Toji. Sakura's gaze landed on the table where a bottle of wine and a couple of wine glasses were placed. She silently thanked Tomoyo.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?"  
  
Toji nodded and perched on the sofa. He watched intently as Sakura poured two glasses of wine and handed him one. "Here."  
  
He took it gratefully and sipped a little before setting it down. Sakura took a few big sips before doing the same. The silence was slightly awkward and Toji looked at the clock. "It's midnight. I should probably be going."  
  
Sakura nodded and shut her eyes. Toji stared at her lips for a moment before slowly moving forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Kitty Neko- Well I hope that you liked this first chapter! There will be more out soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty Neko here again! I'm so glad that you guys liked my first chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! Right now, I'm going to answer a few questions. Yes, this will be an S+S fic. EVENTUALLY!!! Um. ok, for those who wanted to know where I come up with the insults and comebacks, etc. I get about half of the stuff from real life experiences and the other half I come up with when writing the chapter out. Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!  
  
Oh yes, and a special thanks to my sister, Ongaku, for all the help that she has given me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, clamp does.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes groggily and looked around at her surroundings. She was still in the living room. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on the couch. "What." she trailed off. The last thing she could remember about the previous night was sipping wine and Toji kissing her.  
  
Sakura sat up and groaned. "My head! Owww, my whole body hurts!" She sat there for a while; trying not to move so the pain would subside.  
  
She could hear the water running in the bathroom and assumed that Syaoran was taking a shower. Not too long afterwards, she could hear the water shut off.  
  
The thought of sinking into a nice warm bath sounded very appealing to the brunet and she made her way to the bathroom. While waiting for Syaoran to get out, she took note that she was still in the dress Tomoyo had given her.  
  
It wasn't long before the door swung open and revealed Syaoran, dressed and with a towel around his neck. His hair was sopping wet and even darker than when it was dry. He took one look at Sakura and took a step back.  
  
"Gee wiz, Sakura. You sure look like you could use a bath," He paused and sniffed the air, "Smells like it too."  
  
"Um hmm." Sakura nodded and yawned. Syaoran didn't make another comment and stepped out of her way. Sakura walked into the bathroom, shut and locked the door behind her, and let out a contented sigh. The ring that Toji had given her was a nice additional weight.  
  
She turned the water on and waited for it to get warm before plugging the drain. While the tub was filling, she undressed and put the engagement ring on the sink.  
  
Sakura turned the faucet off and sank into the water. "Oh." The warm water felt great against her aching body. She sat in the water, not doing anything, for ten minutes before reaching for the shampoo and conditioner.  
  
Hair freshly washed, she got out of the tub and dried off. Only then, when she was looking around the bathroom for her clothes, did she realized she had forgotten them. Making sure that the towel was securely wrapped around her body; she grabbed her ring and dirty clothes before heading for her room.  
  
She put the ring back on her finger and tossed the dress onto her gradually growing dirty pile of clothes. Towel still around her middle, she walked over to her drawers and pulled out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts.  
  
She walked into the kitchen clean and dressed with the towel wrapped around her head like a turban. Syaoran was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and watched as she grabbed a bowl for herself. "You don't look like you're going anywhere today." He said, eying her baggy clothes.  
  
"Nope." She answered and got herself a spoon. "I have a really bad headache."  
  
Syaoran smiled and shook his head, "You mean a hangover." He jerked his thumb to point at an empty wine bottle and two wine glasses.  
  
"Probably." She moved her hand to cover her mouth while she yawned. "We do have aspirin, right?"  
  
"Yep. It's in the cupboard to your left."  
  
While Sakura was getting herself some medicine she asked, "I noticed you weren't here when I got home last night. When did you come back?"  
  
Syaoran swallowed the cereal in his mouth and answered, "Really late. I had a few drinks and a friend drove me home."  
  
The female roommate moved from the kitchen to the table slowly and set her bowl down. Syaoran watched her try to smother another yawn without much luck. "You look really tired. Did you have a good time last night?" His question was a little sarcastic but she was too tired to notice. Nodding vigorously, she raised her left hand for Syaoran to see. His eyebrows raised in surprise, "Congratulations. I didn't think you'd ever get married."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Well now that I'm engaged, it'll only be about thirty more years before you marry someone."  
  
Syaoran ignored her taunt and raised his bowl to his lips, finishing off the milk. "Great," Sakura said, "Now I have to bleach the bowls."  
  
Syaoran chuckled and set his bowl down just as Sakura drank the remaining milk from her own. He got up and put his bowl in the sink without making a comment. Sakura followed suit and grabbed a piece of bread while she was in the kitchen. She slowly made her way over to the sofa and sat down. "T.V. T.V. T.V." Only one thing was on her mind as her hands felt around on the sofa to find the remote, "Ah ha!" She let out a triumphant cry and pressed the power button.  
  
Syaoran watched as she constantly flipped through channels. "You're making me dizzy." She acted like she hadn't heard him and clicked faster. "Fine. You always have to do things the hard way."  
  
Syaoran walked slowly to the sofa and stood towering above his roommate, "Please give me the remote." He said 'kindly'.  
  
"No." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran dived and grabbed the remote. Sakura held on tight as they fought over it.  
  
"I got it first!" She complained as he gave a particularly strong tug.  
  
He grinned maliciously, "So what? I told you that you were making me dizzy and you didn't stop!"  
  
Sakura pulled harder, "Did it ever occur to you that I didn't care?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Yep, that's why I don't care that you got the remote first."  
  
They continued to struggle, both of them flying insults at the other. Sakura pulled the remote towards her chest, which forced Syaoran to become face to face with her. "Sakura," Syaoran began, trying not to laugh, "I've never noticed before but you have really bushy eyebrows."  
  
"I do not!" She cried indignantly, while pulling on the remote.  
  
When there was a knock on the door, neither of them was fazed. Instead, they cried, "It's open!" at the same time.  
  
The door opened to reveal someone that Sakura had only seen a few times; Eriol Hirragizawa. He was Syaoran's friend but there were times she questioned that friendship. Every now and then, it seemed that they were enemies. "Hi, Eriol." Syaoran said, not giving up his claims to the remote.  
  
Eriol quirked an eyebrow, "Can I ask what you're doing?"  
  
Sakura raised her leg and placed her foot on Syaoran's stomach. She gave one last tug on the remote and put pressure on Syaoran's stomach at the same time. Only then did she answer the newcomer's question, "Fighting over the remote! And I won!" She hugged the remote tight and started flipping through the channels slightly slower.  
  
Eriol sniggered.  
  
"Shut up," Syaoran said angrily, "I let her win."  
  
"Yea right!" Sakura and Eriol said at the same time. They beamed at each other.  
  
"Syaoran, you can't lie to me. You don't ever let anybody beat you. Admit defeat." Eriol smiled evilly.  
  
"What are you doing in here again?" Syaoran muttered and climbed back on the sofa. "I don't remember saying 'Come in and insult me!'"  
  
Eriol shook his head slowly, "Nope, you didn't. But that doesn't mean anything. And I'm here because it's boring at my apartment and I decided that this is the best place to go." He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "Of course, if you don't want me here, I can go."  
  
"Goodbye." Syaoran said.  
  
"You can stay, Eriol." Sakura opposed her roommate knowing that she would have to lock her door that night so that Syaoran didn't come in and strangle her while she was sleeping.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura." Eriol plopped down on a chair next to the sofa.  
  
"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran said and looked at the T.V. screen. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Well," Eriol said slowly, "We could have a movie marathon."  
  
"Why not?" Sakura said, "It's not like we have anything better to do."  
  
"Ok." Syaoran propped his feet up. "Go get the movies, Eriol."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura suggested, "Why don't you go with him?"  
  
"Why don't YOU go with him?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Two reasons," Sakura pointed to herself, "I'm not dressed AND I need to call and invite Tomoyo to join us."  
  
"You could get dressed quickly," he whined. "And I could call Tomoyo."  
  
The look that Sakura was giving him was an obvious 'no.' "Eriol, since you and Syaoran are both guys. well, I guess Syaoran's kind of a guy." Syaoran shot her an ugly look, which she ignored. "I have to say this; please don't just get a bunch of horror and action movies. Those are ok, but get a couple of movies that you think TOMOYO AND I would like."  
  
"Such proper grammar." Syaoran said under his breath.  
  
"Ok." Eriol said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura watched as Eriol dragged Syaoran out the door. Once they were out of the apartment, she picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo's familiar voice answered.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
Before Sakura could say anything else, Tomoyo had cut her off, "Are you engaged now? Do you have a ring?"  
  
Sakura laughed at her friend's excitement. "Yes." Tomoyo let out an excited whoop of joy over the phone. "But that's not the only reason I'm calling today."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked, "Do tell."  
  
"It's not really important, but I was wondering if you could come over today. Syaoran, Eriol, and I are going to watch movies and I don't want to be the only girl."  
  
"Oh sure, since tomorrow is a student's day off. I'll be over there in a little bit." Tomoyo was about to hang up but Sakura stopped her.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you bring your tweezers?"  
  
*****  
  
"OW! Tomoyo that one hurt!"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sakura, you asked for this."  
  
"I asked to have my eyebrows shaped, not ripped off!"  
  
Sakura was lying on the sofa with a pillow on her chest while Tomoyo was sitting half on and half off the sofa with her elbow currently propped up on the pillow. The pillow was on her chest because Sakura had screamed when Tomoyo had used that particular area as a resting place for her elbow.  
  
There was some noise outside the door before it opened to reveal Syaoran and Eriol. They both blinked owlishly at the sight that greeted them. "You know," Syaoran began, "If I didn't know better, I would think that something was up between you two."  
  
Sakura snorted from her odd position on the sofa, "Get your head out of the gutter. She's just shaping my eyebrows."  
  
Syaoran quirked an eyebrow, "Does my opinion really matter to you that much?"  
  
Sakura outright laughed. "NO! I'm doing this because I don't want to look stupid for my wedding day."  
  
"There's nothing you can do about that." Syaoran said, smiling.  
  
Sakura went silent and Tomoyo continued to pluck her eyebrows. Eriol sat down on the chair next to the sofa and brought a large pile of movies to his lap.  
  
"What did you get?" Tomoyo asked, trying hard to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
Eriol raked a hand through his black hair and flipped through the pile of tapes, "Hope Floats, Practical Magic, Ever After, When Harry Met Sally, Serendipity, Selena, Now and Then, My Girl, and."  
  
Syaoran cut him off. "TITANIC!"  
  
"He just proved what I've been saying forever." Sakura whispered loudly to Tomoyo. "He's a girl."  
  
"I heard that!" Syaoran cried, "Besides, he was lying! Eriol, tell them what we really got."  
  
"Good thing he was lying." Tomoyo said to Sakura, "I've seen most of those already."  
  
Eriol sighed and read the real titles of the movies, "Practical Magic, Serendipity, which by the way, Syaoran picked out, Nightmare on Elm Street 1 and 2, Final Destination, The Others, The Haunting, and 13 Ghosts."  
  
Sakura went pale, "13 G-ghosts?" Ever since she was little, she had been terrified of ghosts.  
  
"Yep!" Syaoran nodded happily, "And they are supposed to look really scary! I picked it out especially for you!" Sakura went silent. "I thought you would like it but I didn't know that you would be speechless." Syaoran laughed evilly.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and plucked without paying much attention to Sakura.  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!! TOMOOOOYOOOOOOO! THAT HURT! YOU GRABBED MY SKIN! ANLONG WITH 20 HAIRS!"  
  
Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol flinched at the sound of her voice. "Wuss." Syaoran muttered.  
  
Sakura sat up, ignoring Tomoyo's protests, and took the tweezers from her hands before walking up to Syaoran, who didn't move. He stood still and let Sakura bring the tweezers up to his face. She grabbed one hair and pulled. Syaoran's eyes widened, "OWWW! Tomoyo," he shot an evil glare at the innocent girl on the sofa, "How could you inflict such pain on Sakura? And Sakura, how could you do it to me?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Easy. I don't like you."  
  
"That was harsh." Eriol muttered.  
  
Syaoran feigned shock, "I'm hurt! We've been LIVING together and you never told me! That's worse than you getting married to Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed along with Eriol but Sakura looked livid. "I'm marrying Toji and you know it!"  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"Hey!" Tomoyo cried indignantly.  
  
"No offense intended to you Tomoyo. Sorry."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"It is NOT!" Sakura sputtered.  
  
"Just let it go, Sakura." Tomoyo said and her best friend nodded.  
  
"Yea Sakura." Syaoran mocked.  
  
She resisted the urge to flick him off. "Now let me finish." Tomoyo said and dragged Sakura back to the sofa.  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat on the couch together (the brunet rubbing her eyebrows and muttering about cruelty) and Syaoran and Eriol were sitting on recliners next to them.  
  
They were about to start their last movie, '13 Ghosts'. Sakura leapt from her seat and started walking towards her room, "I'm just getting a blanket and a stuffed animal."  
  
Syaoran laughed silently but kept his mouth shut. Sakura soon appeared again and sat back down, "I'm ready."  
  
Eriol nodded and popped the movie into the VCR.  
  
They weren't five minutes into the movie before Sakura let out a yelp. Syaoran sniggered.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol. It was really late and they were going to go back to their own apartments.  
  
She put the movies on the kitchen table so they would remember to take them back and looked around the living room. Her blanket was in a pile on the sofa and her stuffed animal was in the far corner of the room. Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo had decided to play 'monkeys in the middle' after the movies. And, unfortunately, she had been the monkey. There was also popcorn bowls and candy wrappers all over the table.  
  
Might as well get it over with right away. Thus decided, she scooped the wrappers up and threw them away and put the bowls in the sink with some help from Syaoran. Syaoran glanced at the clock and yawned. "It's getting late and I'm exhausted. See you in the morning."  
  
Sakura nodded and watched him disappear into his room. She sighed, picked up her blanket and stuffed animal, and headed for her own room. She shut the door behind her carefully. Without making much noise, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
Long after she had turned off the light, she stared into the darkness, flinching every time she thought she saw something move. "Try not to think about it." She whispered out loud as comfort and pulled the covers over her head. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to fall asleep.  
  
It was useless; scenes from the movie kept reappearing in her mind. She had enjoyed all of the movies but even so. 13 Ghosts had spooked her.  
  
Something crashed outside and Sakura bolted upright with a start. Tears filled her eyes. There was no way that she was going to be able to sleep like this. She sat there for a moment, debating whether or not she should do what she wanted. Her mind made up, she got out of her bed and walked to Syaoran's room.  
  
"Syaoran?" The lump under the covers gave no indication that he had heard her. "I can't sleep." Syaoran let out a sigh of frustration and rolled over so that his back was towards her.  
  
"I mean it, Syaoran." Sakura persisted. "And it's all your fault for getting those movies!"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer and Sakura sat down on a chair. She whimpered and hugged her knees close to her. There was another crash from outside and Sakura let out a yelp. She hugged her knees tighter.  
  
Syaoran groaned and rolled over again. He looked at her watery eyes and gave in. "Alright! I give up!"  
  
Sakura brightened and hopped to her feet. Syaoran moved over on his bed and Sakura climbed in. She pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled into Syaoran's pillow. "Thank you."  
  
Syaoran huffed. "You're lucky there's no classes tomorrow or I would have thrown you in the hall. I know that I'm going to regret this tomorrow when I fall asleep in my breakfast."  
  
"Why's that?" Sakura teased, "Think you won't be able to sleep next to me?"  
  
"Well, I'm assuming that you kick in your sleep. but that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh?" Sakura sounded interested.  
  
"I know that you're not going to shut up for hours."  
  
Sakura raised her arm and smacked him softly, "Ah, be quiet."  
  
Syaoran chuckled and smacked her back. "Who says I'm not supposed to hit girls?"  
  
"Not me!" Sakura raised herself and grabbed his pillow.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Syaoran said but still picked up the other pillow and dodged a blow that Sakura threw at him. "Missed!"  
  
Sakura swung again and made contact. "Not this time!" It felt good to act like children again.  
  
They both enjoyed whacking the other with a pillow for several minutes before Sakura fell back on the bed and yawned. "I'm bushed!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Me too."  
  
They both climbed back into Syaoran's bed and covered themselves up. "Goodnight, Syaoran."  
  
"Night, Sakura."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura woke up and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. "W-where?" Her sentence was caught off by her own thoughts. "Oh yea." Syaoran was on the other side of the bed, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Sakura gently climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She actually felt like cooking. She shuffled through the many cookbooks before finding the recipe that she wanted. "Pancakes. Let's see. flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, 1 egg, butter."  
  
Sakura moved around the kitchen quickly and grabbed all the necessary ingredients. Getting the right measurements for half of the recipe, she dumped them in a bowl and stirred.  
  
Pancake batter complete, she got out a few eggs, mixed them in a bowl together, and got the bacon going. Sakura heated up a pan and began the long process of pouring batter, flipping it, and then putting the finished pancakes on a plate.  
  
"Smells good." Syaoran said as he walked in and sat down. "Need any help?"  
  
"I'm almost done. But you could get the eggs started." Syaoran nodded and obliged.  
  
When the breakfast was done, Sakura put large amounts on two plates and placed them on the table. Syaoran took a bite of his pancake and blanched. He grabbed his throat and disappeared under the table.  
  
"What?" Sakura was aghast, "How could they be bad?" She took a bit of her own. It tasted perfect. She wasn't exactly sure where he was under the table and kicked blindly, barely making contact. "You liar!"  
  
Syaoran emerged, laughing, "I couldn't help it!"  
  
Sakura kicked his shin hard but not hard enough for it to hurt the next day. "I couldn't help that either."  
  
Syaoran just continued to laugh and dug into his meal. He paused before shoving another piece of bacon into his mouth. "Thank you Sakura. It tastes wonderful."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Sakura muttered and took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Not true." Syaoran said. "It always worked with my sisters. But this breakfast IS good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence. After they had both finished, both roommates shared the cleaning equally. Sakura dropped the dishrag that she was holding when the phone rang.  
  
"Great. I'll get it."  
  
Sakura walked over to the phone quickly and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura, it's Touya."  
  
"Hi! How are you?" All traces of annoyance left Sakura's face at the sound of her older brother's voice.  
  
"I'm good. You?"  
  
"I'm great! I've got some good news!" she just couldn't wait to tell her family, "Toji proposed to me!" While Sakura said this, her eyes drifted to her engagement ring.  
  
"Humph." Touya didn't seem too happy.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No. It's great that you're engaged. I'm just being a stupid over protective brother." Touya answered. Sakura chose to ignore the sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"You've always been good at that."  
  
"Ha. Ha."  
  
Touya and Sakura continued to chat for a while before Sakura hung up and called her father to tell him the good news. He was delighted. She would have called her mom but she had died when she was little. Thirty minutes later, Sakura said goodbye to her dad and joined Syaoran on the sofa.  
  
Syaoran shifted his weight and flipped a page to the book he was reading. "What's that?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"A book. You have heard of those before right?"  
  
"Dummy. I meant; what's it called?"  
  
"Artemis Fowl." Syaoran answered without diverting his gaze.  
  
"Is it good?" Syaoran nodded.  
  
Sakura stared at him intensely until he looked up. "Do you want me to start over and read it out loud to you?"  
  
Happily, she nodded and stood up. "Wait just a second while I go get a snack."  
  
"But we just ate! You're going to get fat!"  
  
Sakura responded by sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Kitty Neko: Um, I don't really have anything else to say. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Roommates! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty Neko: YAY! I got chapter three out! Gotta get working on the next one. Thanks for all of you reviews!!!!!!  
  
Q+A: This is where I'm going to answer some of the questions that you gave me. Werepanther: Sakura has other people read to her because she likes the sound of their voices but she does like to read to herself too. SueHime: I'm not too sure if I'm going to have anything about Eriol and Tomoyo. If I do, it won't be much. Just hints. Paige: Sure, go ahead. Use the insults against annoying people!!!! I know I do. ^_^ Ok, well that's it for this chapter. On with the Disclaimer and then the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was only half-listening to her acting teacher. The other half of her was fixated on the ring around her finger that Toji had given to her 3 weeks ago. Still, it didn't really feel like it had been that long. They had been out several times since the actual proposal.  
  
Sakura was brought out of her daze suddenly by a violent shake to her chair. She turned around hastily to look at the person she knew too well, "Sakura," Syaoran muttered, "Stop daydreaming."  
  
Sakura chose not to answer and spun back around in her seat to face the front. Although Syaoran was only in a few of her classes, he didn't let her forget that he was there. He was usually the one to snap her out of her daydreams before the teacher noticed. But that didn't mean that he went about it nicely, Sakura often found herself rubbing spots where offending pens had struck.  
  
Sakura watched her teacher and listened to what he was saying. She had missed what they were doing was called but had tuned in soon enough to hear his brief explanation. "I am going to have two people, a boy and a girl, come up here and make up a conversation off the top of their heads. One of them will have a concluding line. The catch is that the line has to make sense with the rest of the conversation or they will have to start over. Any questions?" When no one raised his or her hand he continued. "Good. Let's see."  
  
Sakura watched intently as he called people up and gave one of them a concluding line such as 'Let's leave' or 'I'll see you in a little bit.' After the couple that had been up took a seat, Sakura's teacher looked around the room for someone who hadn't gone up yet, "Kinomoto, Sakura and Li, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura groaned inwardly. Teachers were cruel. It always seemed that they knew exactly whom you didn't want to be paired up with and decided to stick you together.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood up and made their way to the front of the classroom. Their teacher looked at his notes for this lesson and looked up. "Ok, Syaoran will start the conversation and Sakura has to end it with, 'I love you too'." Sakura blanched. Teachers were definitely evil. Out of all the lines in the world that he could have given to her, he had to give her that one.  
  
Syaoran shot the teacher an annoyed look, which he missed, and cleared his throat before beginning, "Would you like to go for a walk?" It was simple, but at least he didn't take forever deciding what to say. It was a good thing that he wasn't shy.  
  
"Um, sure." Sakura muttered. The whole time that they were making small talk, Sakura was trying to figure out a way to get her stupid line in. It had been five minutes and Sakura was at a loss of how in the world she was going to do this. Apparently, Syaoran had an idea.  
  
He was quiet for a second before holding his breath and getting down on one knee. Sakura's stomach lurched. "Sakura," Syaoran began. Sakura could tell that he was having a hard time trying not to laugh. I mean, who wouldn't? She had recently become engaged! And to make it worse, they were two people that usually didn't get along, "I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I love you. Would you please marry me?"  
  
The class cooed and Sakura could feel her stomach lurch again. She had the strong desire to tell them to shut the h**l up but her teacher probably wouldn't approve. Plus, she would be out of character and they would have to start all over again. "Yes, and." her sentence was cut off by a huge wave of nausea. Sakura wanted to sit down really bad and finished her sentence, "I love you too."  
  
Sakura was about to take her seat but another wave of nausea hit her full force. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong, she was out the door and running for the bathroom. Lucky for her, it was next door.  
  
As Syaoran watched her retreating back he muttered sarcastically to no one in particular, "Am I that repulsive?"  
  
*****  
  
"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?" Tomoyo's voice floated over the receiver to Sakura.  
  
"I told you I don't feel sick anymore. I was probably just having stage fright." Sakura flipped the T.V. remote control over in her hands. She had been watching Hope Floats when Tomoyo had called.  
  
"I would have come over to see how you were doing, but I have a lot of homework and my pain in the ass roommate insists that I make dinner."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Tomoyo was silent for a second before saying; "I guess I'll let you get back to your movie now."  
  
"How did you know that I was watching a movie? I didn't tell you." Sakura was genuinely confused.  
  
"I just know the tone of voice you get whenever someone calls while we're watching a movie." Tomoyo laughed joyfully. "Even if we have seen the movie dozens of times before."  
  
"Well, I suppose you know me too well." Sakura giggled. "That's why you're my best friend."  
  
"Exactly. Listen, I have to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura place the receiver back on the cradle and hopped back on the sofa, letting out a squeal of joy at being able to return to her movie. She pressed play and the movie continued playing.  
  
She hadn't been watching it for five minutes before Syaoran came out of his room and sat down on the chair by the sofa. "Hope Floats. It's been a while since I've seen this." He said and propped his legs up.  
  
"Shh." Sakura brought her middle finger up and placed it in front of her mouth.  
  
Syaoran stuck his tongue out at Sakura and she returned the gesture.  
  
*DING DONG  
  
Sakura let out a wail of frustration and smacked the sofa. "What is it about today?! Does God not want me to watch this movie?!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled and stood up. "Oh well. We needed popcorn anyways."  
  
Syaoran disappeared into the kitchen and Sakura opened up the front door. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Toji!"  
  
He smiled warmly. "Hello, Sakura."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked happily.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Sakura beamed at her future husband. "That's so sweet! Come in."  
  
Sakura led Toji in to the living room and they sat down on the sofa. She then watched as Toji made himself comfortable and looked back up at her. They sat in comfortable silence before Toji asked, "How are you feeling now?"  
  
Sakura sat back on the sofa and propped her hands behind her head. "I'm feeling a lot better now. I don't know what it was." She looked at Toji and then at the T.V. with the frozen scene.  
  
"What were you watching?" Toji asked and stared at the screen as if trying to determine if he had seen the movie before.  
  
"Hope Floats."  
  
Toji thought about it for a second. "Isn't that a chick flick?"  
  
Syaoran entered the living room with a big bowl of popcorn in his arms. "I like it." He said and placed the bowl on the table.  
  
"Exactly." Sakura muttered and earned a glare from Syaoran.  
  
Sakura reached for the popcorn to get a handful but Syaoran smacked her hand away. "Get your own popcorn." He said and wagged his finger in her face as if she was a little kid that had broken a rule. Sakura snapped at Syaoran's finger with her teeth and he pulled his hand back quickly. "Bad Sakura."  
  
Sakura laughed and reached for the popcorn again. This time, Syaoran allowed her to get a handful. Toji watched this exchange with interest and stared as Sakura shoved the whole handful in her mouth and chewed. "Pig." Syaoran said without trying to make his voice quiet.  
  
Sakura swallowed with a little difficulty. "Look who's talking, Mr. 'Get Your Own Popcorn'." Sakura said and pointedly looked at the humongous bowl filled to the rim with little white puffs.  
  
Syaoran's answer was shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth and grinning.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned to her fiancée. "Yes?"  
  
"I would love to stay a little longer but I can't; I have work. I'll call you tomorrow." Sakura walked with Toji to the door and said goodbye.  
  
When he was gone, she hopped back over to the sofa and jumped on. "Movie, movie, movie, movie." She said happily and reached for the popcorn bowl. She had almost reached it when Syaoran smacked her hand away.  
  
"What did I tell you? Get your own popcorn!" He tried to look serious but the look of disbelief on Sakura's face made him crack up. "Go ahead. But you have to refill it later."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura lay in her bed with her eyes shut. She had woken up a few moments ago and couldn't go back to sleep. She groggily opened one eye and glanced at her digital clock. The neon red lights glowed back angrily at her. It was 3:27. She stifled a groan and shut her eyes again.  
  
Sakura was about to just fall back to sleep again, but for some reason she just wanted to go to the bathroom. She got out of her cozy bed and started for the door. Her stomach felt a little weird. "Oh no."  
  
Sakura quickened her pace so that she would make it to the bathroom in time. Once there, she lifted the seat and leaned over. All of a sudden she really regretted eating all of that popcorn. It hadn't seemed like that much earlier.  
  
After the first round, she sat back on her heels and breathed heavily. "What's wrong with me?" Her question wasn't really directed towards anyone. She stared down at her lap. She was starting to feel a little better now. Sakura reached up and flushed the toilet. Shakily, she stood up and reached for her toothbrush.  
  
She brushed her teeth, tongue, and mouth, several times before she was satisfied and went back to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura snapped awake by a rude loud knock on her door. "What?!" She asked exasperated and fought back the strong desire to throw her alarm clock at the door.  
  
"Sakura, breakfast is ready." Syaoran's grating voice was a little muffled by the door.  
  
"I don't want to EAT! I want to SLEEP!" Sakura wailed and buried her head in her pillow.  
  
"Excuse me." Sarcasm was dripping from Syaoran's words. "I didn't know that you were on your period or I wouldn't have bothered."  
  
Sakura growled. "I'm not on my period!"  
  
"Then you must be due." Syaoran's voice sounded a little farther away. Sakura chose not to comment and brought the covers over her head. Still. she couldn't help thinking that she had been due for a while now.  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo watched as Sakura brushed her teeth furiously. She had thrown up only minutes ago. There was a scowl on her face and she looked like she was about to spit venom. She spit out the toothpaste and proceeded to rinse her mouth. Sakura brought her right forearm up to her face and wiped her mouth.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?"  
  
For a second, Sakura looked as if she was going to cry. That expression quickly changed to one of homicide. "No! I mean. I don't know! I've been like this for a week!" She threw her arms up in the air to further prove her point.  
  
"Has anything else been out of the ordinary besides the fact that you've been sick on a off over the past week?"  
  
Sakura let her arms drop down next to her side. "No. I don't think so. Well, I don't know what you mean by out of the ordinary, but my period is late. You probably didn't want to know that. Do you know of any kind of normal sickness that does this to a person?"  
  
Tomoyo started to shake her head but stopped and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "What?" Sakura demanded a little fearfully.  
  
"It's nothing." Tomoyo scratched her head thoughtfully. "I don't think that what I'm thinking is a possibility."  
  
"What? What are you thinking?" Sakura put her hands on her hips in an intimidating way.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Just ask me."  
  
"Is it a possibility that you're pregnant?"  
  
"Of course n." She was about to say 'not' but the word caught in her throat and she fell silent. Sakura didn't really know how to answer that question. A nagging part in the back of her mind kept reminding her that on the night that Toji had proposed, she couldn't remember what happened after he kissed her.  
  
Sakura's voice was a lot quieter now. "I suppose that it's a possibility. But, I don't think so."  
  
"Then it is a possibility?" Tomoyo asked timidly.  
  
"I don't know. I mean. I don't remember what happened the night that Toji proposed to me after we kissed. I think we could have." She gulped. "I'm a little scared."  
  
Tomoyo patted her on the back to comfort her. "It'll be ok. Besides, we're not even certain that you are pregnant."  
  
"You're right. So, what do I do now?"  
  
Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "YOU aren't doing anything. I am going to go to the store to get a few pregnancy tests while you stay here and suck your thumb."  
  
"You big meanie."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura sat on the living room couch twiddling her fingers. Tomoyo had left five minutes ago and said that she would probably be gone for at least fifteen minutes. But, that wasn't what was bothering her. She was rapidly getting more nervous by the second. The thought of having a baby was both pleasing and terrifying to her.  
  
Sakura's attention was drawn to the front door; the knob was turning. "It's a little early for Tomoyo to be here." Nevertheless, Sakura hopped to her feet and scurried to the door just as it opened, "Tomoy. Syaoran? What are you doing here?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her like she was crazy before brushing past her. "I live here." He walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water.  
  
Sakura frowned but didn't say anything to his smart-ass remark. She followed him and pulled out a chair to sit on. Once seated, she began to twiddle her fingers again. "How long are you going to be here?"  
  
Syaoran raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
When Sakura didn't answer, his attention was drawn to her hands. "You seem a tad bit nervous." He trailed off and a wolfish expression crossed his face. "You wouldn't by any chance be having Toji over for." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open and she threw the book that was on the table at him. "NO! Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert!"  
  
Syaoran threw back his head and laughed joyously. "It's so easy to get a rise out of you." He stopped laughing and his expression took on a tone of seriousness. "Besides, I know that you wouldn't do that. You don't have the guts."  
  
"I do too! How do you know that we haven't already?"  
  
Syaoran took a sip of water before answering, "Two reasons. You told me that you were a virgin and."  
  
Sakura cut him off. "That was a month ago."  
  
Syaoran looked unperturbed and continued what he was about to say. "The next reason is obvious; Toji's impotent."  
  
Sakura started to frown, but smiled instead. She finally had a way to retort to this joke. "How would you know? There's only one way for you to know." She opened her mouth in fake shock. "Syaoran! Did you try to seduce my fiancée?!"  
  
Syaoran finished off his glass of water and motioned for her to follow him. Sakura did so reluctantly. He opened the door to his room and grabbed a folder on his desk. "What's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer but said, "I didn't try to seduce him. Some other guy did. It's not my fault that he fell for it." Sakura knew that he was lying and it was starting to get on her nerves. "As for this folder, it's what I came back for. I forgot it and Eriol and I need it for our project."  
  
Sakura reached over and grabbed Syaoran's arm. She then proceeded to drag him to the front door. Once there, she opened it and said, "You got what you came for. Now, go and don't come back for a couple of hours." She shoved him out and slammed the door.  
  
Sakura leaned against it and listened as his laughter trail away. Her lips slowly cracked into a smile. Even though he had made her mad, he had made her forget all about the 'pregnancy' for a little while. It felt good to forget about something serious; even if not for long.  
  
She had been sitting there, leaning against the door, for a few minutes when the doorknob started to turn again. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I told you to go away."  
  
"Sakura, it's just me." Sakura jolted at the sound of Tomoyo's voice and jumped to her feet. Quickly, she moved out of the way so that Tomoyo could enter.  
  
"Who did you think I was?" Tomoyo teased as she walked towards the kitchen, swinging a plastic grocery bag carelessly. Sakura stared at it apprehensively. Three different boxes were tossed around the bag with each step that Tomoyo took.  
  
"Oh! Um. Syaoran. He came back for a little bit while you were gone. Naturally, he got on my nerves and I told him not to came back for a couple of hours."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and took a seat at the table. "That was a good idea. That way he doesn't come back while we're doing this."  
  
Sakura took the bag from Tomoyo and emptied the contents. "Three? Why did you get three different kinds?"  
  
"That way we have a better idea if it's accurate or not."  
  
Sakura nodded and examined one of the boxes. "So, how do you use them?"  
  
"For one of them you have to pee on the strip, wait for a while, and then, depending on what color it changes, it's either positive or negative. For the other two it's basically the same thing except that you pee in a cup and dip the strip in."  
  
Sakura's eye twitched. "I. I have to pee in a cup? I haven't done that in forever!"  
  
Tomoyo patted her on the back. "You'll be ok. It's not like your urine is going to burn through your skin."  
  
Reluctantly, Sakura took the three boxes and went into the bathroom while Tomoyo waited outside the door. Tomoyo had been leaning against the wall for a few minutes when there came a disgusted shriek. "EW! Stupid lack of coordination!" Tomoyo fell over laughing. Not soon after, there was the sound of running water as Sakura washed and rewashed her hands.  
  
When Sakura came out of the bathroom, Tomoyo was still laughing. "I'm so glad that you find this so amusing." Tomoyo grinned up at her and got off the floor.  
  
"While we're waiting, we'll get something to drink."  
  
In the kitchen, Tomoyo got a soda for each of them. Sakura drank it thankfully. "I'm a little nervous." She let out a small burp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"It's only natural to be."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tomoyo took a sip of her soda, "It'll be ok."  
  
Sakura beamed at her, "Thanks."  
  
They both finished off their sodas and sat back in their seats.  
  
"Do you think it's ready?" Sakura asked timidly. Her voice was a little shaky.  
  
"I think so."  
  
It took Sakura a couple of seconds before she was able to say anything. "Tomoyo," She looked up at her best friend with pleading eyes. "I'm too nervous. I don't think I can look at them. Will you please." Her voice broke off. "Would you please tell me the results?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tomoyo stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. It wasn't long before she reappeared and walked over to Sakura slowly. She was standing directly before Sakura before she said anything.  
  
"I don't think there's a mistake. They all said the same thing. You're pregnant."  
  
The color drained from her face. Her mouth opened and shut wordlessly. Tomoyo waited for a while before asking. "Sakura, are you ok?"  
  
She shook her head a little to clear her mind and her color started to return. "I'm fine. This is just a little shocking and ... overwhelming."  
  
Tomoyo nodded slightly but didn't say anything. Sakura still looked a little shocked but a smile tugged at the sides of her mouth.  
  
"Even though I didn't plan for this, I'm happy about it." The smile took over her features. "Even though it is going to have a drastic effect on my life."  
  
Tomoyo got on her knees so that she was level with Sakura and embraced her tightly. "Sakura, I'm happy for you!"  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo squeezed her tighter. "It's going to be such a cute baby! Just like you!"  
  
"Are you insinuating that I'm a baby?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey!" Sakura wasn't expecting that answer. Actually, she had been expecting her to say something like 'Of course not! I just meant that you were cute!'  
  
"I was just kidding." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "By the way, when are you going to tell Toji about it?"  
  
"Soon, Tomoyo. Soon."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura soaked in the bathwater contentedly, every now and then letting out an amused giggle. There was almost nothing in the world that she enjoyed more than seeing, or hearing for that matter, her roommate being annoyed.  
  
Before she had decided to take a bath, there had been someone at the door. That someone turned out to be a girl; Sakura couldn't remember her name, from one of Syaoran's classes.  
  
Sakura could still see the face that Syaoran made when the girl said, in an overly 'sweet' voice, "Syaoran! I hope you didn't forget that we have a project to work on!"  
  
And it hadn't ended there. Sakura had watched for a while as she flirted with him, trying to get a date. It was then that she got her bath.  
  
Sakura tuned into them just in time to hear the girl say, "Syaoran, what blood type are you?"  
  
There was a long pause before Syaoran answered in a gruff tone, "O. Why?"  
  
"Since I'm AB, that means that our children will be AB!"  
  
Sakura tried desperately to hold in her laughter, but nevertheless, a snort escaped.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Just so you know, that will never be a possibility." Syaoran's voice was cold.  
  
"But, Baby!"  
  
Sakura didn't even try to hide her snort this time. "SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted, "Stop eavesdropping!" Tears of joy streamed down her face as her laughter echoed throughout the apartment.  
  
Her laughter died down and she sunk further into the water still chuckling. It wasn't long before her even that had stopped. Her thoughts turned more serious. What that girl had said reminded her of something. She patted her stomach affectionately.  
  
It had been a few days since the pregnancy tests read positive. Sakura still hadn't told Toji, or her father and brother for that matter. In the case of her father and brother she wanted to wait and tell them in person. But, in Toji's case, it was because she wasn't exactly sure how the best way to tell him.  
  
As Sakura was climbing out of the bathtub she heard the front door open and close. Syaoran let out a whoop of joy, "Finally! I thought she would never leave!"  
  
Sakura wrapped a towel securely around her body before stepping out of the bathroom. "Aw, I think you were a bit too hard on her. I think she really liked you."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Oh, she'll be ok. Besides, I gave her Eriol's phone number."  
  
Sakura gasped in mock shock. "That's evil!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Before either one could say anything else, the doorbell rang. "She had better not be back." Syaoran grumbled and opened the door.  
  
"Toji!" Sakura cried. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Toji looked past Syaoran at Sakura. "Um, I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk."  
  
"Just like a dog."  
  
Sakura just glared at Syaoran but smiled at Toji. "Of course! I'd love to. Just give me a second to get dressed." She gestured at her towel. Toji nodded.  
  
"Go ahead and have a seat." Sakura said and disappeared into her room.  
  
Shortly after, she reappeared wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt. "See?" she chirped, "Didn't take me long."  
  
"Odd." Syaoran muttered and received a glare.  
  
"Let's go." Toji stood up. Sakura nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura and Toji walked hand in hand quietly down the sidewalk, each lost in their own thoughts. Sakura kicked random objects, such as; pebbles and cans; as she racked her brain for ways to tell him that she was pregnant. After all, it was the perfect opportunity. It took much thought before she came up with something. It was a little embarrassing, but still.  
  
"Toji?" Sakura tried not to sound to anxious, but in a time like this it was impossible.  
  
"Yes?" He must not have noticed because his voice was normal and held no questioning air to it.  
  
"What blood type are you?" She tried not to grimace at how. stupid it sounded.  
  
He looked at her strangely and answered. "B."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this but nevertheless, she said it. "That means, since I'm A, our child will have type AB blood."  
  
Toji let go of her hand and stopped walking. He stared at the cement as he said, "You mean, you're already thinking about children?" His voice held a hint of iciness, but Sakura didn't notice.  
  
She held her breath. It was now or never. "Well, yea. since I'm pregnant." There was total silence. Sakura couldn't even hear the crickets.  
  
"WHAT?!" Toji's voice was furious. It sounded even louder than it would have normally because of the anticipation in the air. Sakura took a step back. Whatever kind of reaction she was expecting, it wasn't that.  
  
"Who's the father?" He demanded.  
  
Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "You. Who else?"  
  
"Don't lie to me, woman." He spat. Sakura was taken aback. He had never used that tone of voice with her before, nor had he ever called her woman.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Her nose tingled a bit, but she fought desperately to hold back the tears.  
  
"I bet it's that roommate's of yours!"  
  
Sakura looked revolted. How could he even think something like that? "Of course it's not Syaoran's! The only possible father is you!"  
  
"Liar! We never did anything!"  
  
"Yes, we did!" Sakura couldn't believe that he was trying to deny it.  
  
"I see what you're trying to do!" He was livid. "You cheated on me and got pregnant and now you expect me to believe I'm the father!"  
  
"You are!" Sakura was really starting to get mad now. He was making it sound like she would sleep with anyone.  
  
Toji fumed silently and took a deep breath. When he talked, his voice was slightly calmer, "Well, I've got news for you. I'll still marry you. But, only if you get an abortion."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened it shock. Shock quickly changed to horrified. "Never!"  
  
"Fine you stupid slut." The burning sensation came back, but this time Sakura's eyes filled with hurt tears. She couldn't believe this was the man she thought she was in love with. "I gave you a chance to come back to me. Now you're just going to have to raise your bastard child by yourself!"  
  
Sakura clenched her fists and stared hard at the ground. It took a while before she could muster the strength to smack him across the face and screamed. "YOU ASSHOLE! How can you just stand there and abandon your child?!" It was a very rare event when Sakura would swear at a person: especially with so much emotion.  
  
She knew she didn't want to hear what he had to say so she sped off at lightning speed before even a sound of frustration could escape his lips.  
  
She ran blindly the whole way. Her surroundings, including the staring people, were one big blur meshed together. She paid no attention to anything and only stopped to open the door to her apartment forcefully. Luckily, for the door, it wasn't locked. It was obvious that Syaoran wasn't there because all the lights were off. Once inside her room, she kicked her shoes off and collapsed on the bed, making no attempt to stop the tears from flowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KittyNeko: The plot actually gets somewhere!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I want to thank Ongaku for helping me with the idea for some of the scenes. You know the first scene of this chapter? That actually happened to her! Well, except for the whole throwing up thing. Anyways, Until the next chapter, Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty Neko- Hi everyone I'm finally back!!! ( smiles sheepishly ) I'm sorry it took me so long! I know you've probably heard this from a million other authors but I'm going to have to say it one more time: I blame the delay completely on school! And a little bit of writer's block. but mainly school! Why is school such a pain? Because my four subjects are all honors and my teachers like projects. Actually, I should be doing my math project right now since it's due on Wednesday. Also I'm going to be trying out for Region choir and that takes up a lot of my time. I promise though that I will try extra hard to get chapter 5 out a lot faster than I did for this one. Maybe next week. who knows?  
  
Once again, I want to thank you for all your reviews and I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone that encouraged me to get it out! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura muttered incoherently as she put her toothbrush up. "No matter how many times it happens, I'll never get used to it." Only moments ago she had been caught by another wave of 'morning' sickness.  
  
She trudged her way to her bedroom and crawled back into bed. Yes, 'back'. Immediately, she pulled the pink comforter over her head to shield her from the unwanted rays of the sun.  
  
A lone tear escaped her eye and left a wet crooked line down she side of her face. She hastily brought up her arm and wiped it away. She had cried enough the night before.  
  
Sakura moved her blanket just enough so that she could see the clock. It was noon. Earlier, Syaoran had come in to wake her up for classes, and Sakura had 'politely' told him to GO AWAY! Her excuse was that she wasn't feeling well. Hey, it wasn't a lie.  
  
She knew she shouldn't have stayed home, but she really didn't want to see Toji. Yet another tear slid down her face. She was still in shock that Toji could have been so mean and ugly. "Hey, at least I got to see his true colors before we got married."  
  
Sakura rubbed her temples trying to calm down before. "ARGH!" She yelled and shut her eyes fiercely. All further thoughts of her current situation were put on hold. Sakura's exhausted body fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura made no move to get up when she heard the front door of the apartment open. She had been awake for a few minutes and was trying to fall back to sleep. But apparently, God didn't want it to be. The phone rang. The annoying shrill ring went on four times before she heard Syaoran answer it.  
  
There was a pause and a shuffle of feet before Syaoran knocked on her bedroom door. "Toji's on the phone."  
  
"I'm not here." Sakura said bitterly. There was no way that she would talk to him right now. If he really wanted to speak to her, he would have to come over and do it in person.  
  
There was confused silence before Syaoran said slowly, "O. k."  
  
Sakura listened to his footsteps retreat and then muffled conversation. She turned her attention to her dresser on the other side of the room. A picture of Toji was placed carefully in a small picture frame. She had forgotten that it was there and immediately had visions of herself tearing it to shreds. In fact, she would have done so at that very moment but didn't want to get up. Instead, she settled for throwing her pillow at it.  
  
Right as she sent her pillow flying through the air, her door opened. Syaoran watched as the frame shattered on the floor into a million pieces. "What a waste of a good frame."  
  
Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and looked at him angrily. "What do you want?"  
  
"You sure are in a good mood today." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Toji told me to give you a message when you got back." For a second, Syaoran actually looked a little uncomfortable. "He said something about wanting his ring back."  
  
Sakura scowled but didn't say anything. Syaoran tried to pry a little bit further. "Did you two have a fight or something?"  
  
Distaste was clearly written all over her face. "Something like that."  
  
She swung her legs off her bed and stood up stiffly. She was careful not to step on the glass and brushed past Syaoran on her way out the door. He followed her into the bathroom and stared, wide eyed, as she roughly took the engagement ring off her finger and dropped it in the toilet.  
  
"You're not going to." Syaoran didn't finish his sentence. Sakura flushed the toilet.  
  
"You can have your stupid ring back." She spat.  
  
Sakura stomped back to her room and climbed in bed. "Goodnight." And with that, she pulled her covers over her head.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura had been lying on her bed for about thirty minutes now. She couldn't fall asleep; otherwise, she would be dead to the world. The phone rang again. "It better not be Toji." She mumbled and shut her eyes.  
  
The ringing stopped and a few minutes later, Syaoran was at her door. "Tomoyo's on the phone."  
  
"I'm not here." Sakura muttered.  
  
"You're not even going to talk to HER?" Syaoran sounded a little strained.  
  
Sakura rolled over so that she could look at him. "No. I'm not mad at her or anything, I just don't feel like talking to anyone." She then gave him a look that clearly said 'ANYONE.'  
  
Syaoran turned around and went back to the phone. "Tomoyo?"  
  
"What's wrong? You don't sound like Sakura." There was a joking tone to her voice.  
  
"She's here but she refuses to talk to anybody."  
  
Tomoyo's voice changed from joking to worried. "Is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know. I think she and Toji had a fight."  
  
"Oh." That 'oh' had a lot of meaning behind it.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"No." Tomoyo sounded convincing so Syaoran bought it.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm going to be there in an hour. Call Eriol and invite him. We're all going to go out and do something. ALL of us."  
  
"And just how exactly am I going to get Sakura to get out of bed and dressed?" Syaoran frowned.  
  
"I don't know. It's not my problem right now. Do anything."  
  
"Anything?" His frown slowly turned into a smirk.  
  
*****  
  
There was some rustling in the bathroom before the shower could be heard. "Good." Sakura yawned and curled up into a ball. "He finally gave up."  
  
Her eyes flew open at the same time her door did. Syaoran stood there with his hands on his hips. "What?!" Sakura asked, annoyance clear in her voice. Would he ever stop?  
  
"It's 3:00 on a Friday. For the last time; will you get out of bed?" It sounded to Sakura that he already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"No." She crossed her arms over her chest  
  
"Fine."  
  
In one swift movement, he was at her side and lifting her out of the bed. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" She screeched.  
  
Sakura struggled the whole way out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. Her eyes widened in fear. "You're not going to."  
  
She landed ungracefully in the tub and shrieked. The bottom was partially filled with cold water and the shower was still running. "You look like crap. Get a bath. Tomoyo and Eriol will be here in an hour." Sakura glared daggers at him. To Syaoran, it was the least intimidating thing in the word. Her hair was hanging over her eyes in a damp and tangled mess. She looked so pathetic. He looked over his shoulder as he was leaving the room and added, "You sure are heavy."  
  
"SYAORAN! You are so MEAN!" Sakura looked at her sopping wet clothes with a hint of a smile on her lips. "And these were my favorite pajamas."  
  
*****  
  
The cashier at Burger King stood patiently waiting for Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol's order. "Um, I'll have two five piece chicken tenders and a small fry." Tomoyo looked at Eriol to indicate that it was his turn.  
  
"A double cheese burger with everything on it and a medium fry."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still staring at the menu. Tomoyo coughed to get their attention. "Sakura, what do you want?"  
  
"I'm still not sure." She said and turned her attention back to the menu.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"What?" He turned to see Tomoyo, Eriol, and the cashier looking at him expectantly. "Oh! I'll have a Jr. Whopper and a medium fry."  
  
The cashier punched in his order and all attention turned to Sakura. She was still staring up at the menu. "I guess I'll have. a cheeseburger plain and dry, two five piece chicken tenders, and a king size fry."  
  
They all gaped, open mouthed, at her. "What?" She asked and laughed nervously. "I haven't eaten anything today."  
  
At that, Tomoyo glared at her. "Sakura, that's not good." Of course, only Sakura and Tomoyo knew what she was really talking about. "Besides, even if you haven't eaten anything, it's not good to eat so much junk. You're going to get sick."  
  
"Oh, be quiet." Sakura wasn't listening as Tomoyo told them that the meal was her treat. Her thoughts were still on what had happened the night before. All the while that she had been out with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran she had been trying to act like nothing was wrong. Although they all probably knew that she was bummed because of her fight with Toji, Tomoyo was the only one to know exactly how serious it was. Sakura was wondering when she was going to get her chance to be alone with Tomoyo. She really didn't want to let Syaoran and Eriol to know that she was pregnant right now.  
  
The small group grabbed their cups and made their way to the fountain drinks. "You know," Eriol said, "I haven't gotten anything from these things in a long time."  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Because one time when I was in Jr. High some kids put a laxative in the fountain drinks. I was so glad that I decided to get a Pepsi from the vending machine that day." He said while filling his cup with Pepsi.  
  
"Eww." Sakura shuddered and poured Sprite in her cup. She watched as Syaoran did the same.  
  
Tomoyo took a small sip of her Root Beer before pointing to a table in the corner. "Let's sit over there."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura slipped into one side of the booth and Eriol and Syaoran sat on the other. Sakura found herself facing Syaoran. "Now aren't you glad that I got you out of bed?" He asked.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"You have to admit that bowling was fun." Tomoyo added.  
  
"It was! I hadn't been bowling in a long time!" Sakura said.  
  
"We could tell." Syaoran snickered and pulled out the slip of paper that had their scores printed out on it. It was a bit obvious what he was laughing about. Next to Sakura's initials, the score was twenty-five.  
  
"Humph. At least you didn't win." She pointed to the other scores. Tomoyo had won with one hundred sixty-three points, Syaoran had come in second with one hundred seventeen points, Eriol had gotten third with fifty- nine points, and Sakura had been last.  
  
"At least I wasn't last." He pointed out.  
  
Before this conversation could go any further, they were interrupted by the cashier saying, "Number forty-four."  
  
"That's us." Tomoyo said.  
  
She was about to go get their food but Eriol stopped her. "We'll get it." She nodded. Syaoran looked like he was about to protest but before he could, Eriol grabbed his arm and led him away from the table.  
  
As soon as the guys had left, Tomoyo turned to Sakura. She had spun around so fast that her hair flew upwards. "What happened last night?" She asked, not wasting anytime  
  
Sakura looked around to make sure the guys weren't looking before she leaned over and whispered. "I'll tell you later, I promise. There's not enough time right now." Besides that, she didn't feel like crying in Burger King.  
  
Tomoyo took this as a suitable answer and nodded. "Ok, but remember, you promised."  
  
Shortly after, the guys came back with their orders. Syaoran chuckled a little as he passed Sakura her large amount of food. She just ignored him.  
  
*****  
  
"I get to be the dog!" Sakura said and picked up the little Monopoly figurine. After they had eaten, the group had gone back to Sakura and Syaoran's apartment to play games.  
  
"How appropriate." Even though Syaoran said it under his breath, everyone heard him.  
  
Sakura lifted up the wheelbarrow piece. "'How appropriate'." She mimicked. "Now you can clean up after me." They all got a good laugh out of that one, even Syaoran.  
  
In the end Tomoyo chose the boat, Eriol was the cannon, Syaoran was the horse, and Sakura was the dog. It was starting to look less and less like Tomoyo and Sakura would get a chance to talk alone.  
  
Tomoyo racked her brain for way to get the two boys to leave. But, as luck would have it, she was saved. "You know what?" Eriol asked. "I'm in the mood for ice cream. Is there any in the freezer?" When both Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads 'no' he stood up. "Is it alright if I go to the store to get some ice cream before we start the never ending game?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded vigorously. "I'll go with you." Syaoran offered. Somehow, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that Syaoran knew that she wanted to talk to Tomoyo in private and that's why he went with Eriol. She was grateful.  
  
Now here they sat, not saying anything. It was a bit awkward. "Sakura." Tomoyo said slowly, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Last night," Sakura cut her off. She wanted to get this over with, "When I told Toji that I was pregnant." She stopped and her voice got quieter. "He denied that it was his child."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock, she listened as Sakura told her every painful detail. Sakura gave a forced smile. "I guess I'm kind of lucky." Her eyes were brimming with tears. Tears that clearly showed the internal agony she was in. "I got to find out about his dark side before we got married." She allowed one tear to escape before wiping the rest away with the back of her hands.  
  
Nevertheless, as soon as her best friend embraced her, the tears came back. She cried hard on Tomoyo's shoulder as Tomoyo whispered encouraging words to her. Sakura smiled a little but still continued to cry.  
  
"I'm glad you're my friend." She choked out against the, now damp, fabric of Tomoyo's shirt.  
  
"I'm glad that you're my friend, too." She squeezed Sakura a little tighter. "And I know that you're going to get through this. I'll help you."  
  
Sakura nodded and took a few deep breaths before she sat up and dried her tears with the bottom of her shirt. "Thank you, Tomoyo."  
  
"Anytime." They both smiled at each other. No more words were needed to express how much both of the girls appreciated each other.  
  
Tomoyo stood up and then helped Sakura and they made their way to the bathroom. Once there, Sakura turned on the faucet and dipped her hands under the refreshingly cold water. She brought her cupped hands up and splashed her face with it.  
  
"What now?" Sakura asked, water dripping down her face and onto the tile.  
  
Tomoyo handed her a towel to dry her face off with. Sakura took it and thanked her.  
  
"We go one step at a time."  
  
Sakura took a step backwards, away from Tomoyo. "I'm a little afraid to know what the first step is."  
  
Tomoyo frowned deeply. "That should be obvious. You need a new diet. I just know that you're going to be sick tonight because of all that fat you ate. It wouldn't even be that bad if you at least ate something else today."  
  
Sakura ignored her. This didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo, but she decided to let it slide. "I'll be over tomorrow at noon to take you grocery shopping. And you had better be ready." She gave her a piercing stare.  
  
"I will." Sakura put the towel up and motioned to the door. "We should probably go back to the living room to wait for Eriol and Syaoran." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura brought the spoon loaded with Chocolate Moo-llennium Crunch ice cream up to her open mouth. "Umm. yum." She closed her eyes to savor the sweet taste. "Thank you Eriol, Syaoran. You picked out the perfect kind for me."  
  
"Actually, it was meant for me, but you grabbed it before I could say anything." Syaoran smiled a little and dug his fork into his pint of Rocky Road. He was using a fork because they had only had three clean spoons and he had gotten to the silverware last. Needless to say, it was difficult to eat with but he was managing.  
  
"Hey, at least you got the other chocolate kind." Sakura pointed out. She brought another spoonful up to her mouth. "UMMMMM!"  
  
"You're making that look really good." Tomoyo remarked.  
  
"Want to try some?" Sakura asked and held out the pint to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head making her glossy hair almost smack Eriol in the face. "Not right now. I'm not really in the mood for chocolate." Sakura and Syaoran had gotten the two chocolate flavors. Tomoyo had gotten the Strawberry and Eriol had gotten the Pistachio Almond.  
  
"I'd like to try some." Syaoran said and reached for Sakura's ice cream with his fork.  
  
She instantly pulled it away from him. "No. I didn't offer it to you."  
  
Syaoran frowned but didn't say anything except, "It's your turn, Sakura, roll the dice already."  
  
Sakura reached for the dice and set her pint down. As soon as it was on the table, Syaoran snatched it up. "Hey!" Sakura protested, but Syaoran got a bite before he gave it back to her.  
  
"Ummm. you're right. This is good!" He smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Sakura, it's your turn! It's been your turn for ten minutes!" Tomoyo folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oops."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura looked at her cards and kept a blank expression on her face. They had long since abandoned their game of Monopoly and had moved on to card games. In the game 'spoons', in which they had used pens instead, Tomoyo, determined not to lose, had clawed Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran to death. They had also played BS, Old Maid, Speed, Mexican Speed, and were now playing poker with. change  
  
Sakura watched as both Tomoyo and Eriol folded. She smirked. It was better this way. "Call." Syaoran tossed three quarters in the middle.  
  
All attention was on Sakura. "I'm going to raise it." She showed them five quarters.  
  
"I'll see your five, and raise you seven."  
  
Sakura decided that now was the time. She didn't think she could get any more out of him. "I'll raise it to twenty."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "I fold."  
  
Sakura let out a shriek of joy and pulled the money towards her. She was going to go on with the game not telling them what cards she had, but she couldn't resist. She flipped her cards over. She had an ace of hearts, a queen of hearts, a 5 of spades, a three of diamonds, and a 7 of spades; in other words, she had nothing.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran was livid. "And I had a full house too!"  
  
Sakura burst out into hysterical laughter and stuffed a chocolate candy in her mouth.  
  
"You are going to be so sick tonight." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura sat on the cold floor of the bathroom, in the middle of the night, with her head bent over the toilet. She closed her eyes and sighed. Movement outside of the bathroom caught her attention. Syaoran stood by the door sipping a glass of water.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sakura moved to reach for her 'throw up' toothbrush. "Let's not tell Tomoyo about this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to hear, 'I told you so'."  
  
*****  
  
When the phone rang the next morning, Sakura didn't get out of bed to answer it. She wasn't sleeping; she just didn't want to get out of her comfy covers. Apparently, neither did Syaoran. The phone rang five more times before Syaoran shouted from his room, "Sakura, it's your turn to answer the phone!"  
  
"Since when did we start taking turns for answering the phone?" She grumbled and climbed out of bed. Whoever was calling was really getting on her nerves. You would think that they would have given up already. But no, of course not, that's the kind of luck that she was having lately.  
  
"Hello?" She yawned and suppressed the strong desire to yell into the phone.  
  
"Morning, Sakura!"  
  
"Tomoyo?" Now she really wanted to scream.  
  
"I knew that you were there and just being lazy. That's why I let it ring so long." Sakura glared at the phone. Right now, she wanted more than anything to be able to reach through the phone and strangle Tomoyo to death. On second thought, that sounded a bit too gruesome.  
  
"I also wanted to let you know that, starting tomorrow, we are going jogging." Tomoyo laughed inwardly.  
  
Then again, maybe she should go over to Tomoyo's house and strangle her in person.  
  
"See you in a couple of hours!" Dial tone.  
  
Sakura sighed and placed the receiver back on the cradle. Maybe she could take her frustration out on something else. The thought of Toji beaten to a bloody pulp popped up in her mind. She had to chuckle a bit. Instead, she decided to get dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty Neko- You want to know something interesting? That part about the school having a laxative put in their fountain drinks was true. It wasn't my school but it was one in my town. I bet the toilets sure got a workout that day! Until next time, Ja! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty Neko: Hi everyone! (smiles sheepishly) I know it's bee a long time. I bet you're thinking 'about time!' and I can't blame you. I didn't mean to take this long. But there is a reason I swear! Well, I've been really busy and exhausted lately and overworked. As a matter of fact, I still have a project that I should be working on but I'm not. I decided that I should be working on this too!  
  
Here's a quick list of reasons it took forever; I got sick and went to region choir tryouts (It hurt so much and I didn't think I was going to make it but I did) that took a Saturday, and then I have a lot of Algebra and other homework and projects, then I also had to go the practice for the Region performance and then actually perform (another Saturday), and a lot more. Ok, well I know that maybe only a couple of people are reading this so I'm going to stop. Enjoy the fifth chapter! And Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe that I actually got over 100!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the CardCaptor Sakura characters.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called as she walked through the front door of the apartment carrying the last of the grocery bags. Tomoyo was following close behind her. "Are you here?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Sakura frowned and rolled her eyes. "Stop being a smart ass and get in here and help us!"  
  
Sakura kicked off her shoes and walked toward the kitchen. Soon she and Tomoyo heard the sound of a door opening and then the dull thud of house shoes on the carpet. Not long after, Syaoran appeared in the kitchen. He gave a curious glance at the various groceries strewn across the counter and tilted his head slightly.  
  
"What's all this?" He asked. Tomoyo had done most of the shopping and had picked out things she thought would be good for a pregnant woman to eat. "Are you going on some kind of weird diet, Sakura?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Thought so." He said triumphantly. "I noticed that you were getting fatter."  
  
Sakura stood, arms akimbo, the perfect picture of injured pride. "I am not!" And it was true, she wasn't. She till had some time before her stomach actually started to get bigger. Besides, by then, she would be wearing baggy clothes.  
  
"My mistake."  
  
"Oh just shut up and help us unpack."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Sakura stopped what she was doing so she could look at him with an incredulous expression. "How old are you? You can't be older than five. That's such a juvenile comeback!" He was really driving her up a wall today: kind of hard to believe since they'd only been talking for about 45 seconds. Syaoran only smiled at her.  
  
"Then why are you letting it get to you?"  
  
Sakura chose not to answer and busied herself with getting all the cracker boxes together. She was about to put them in the top cupboard but Tomoyo stopped her. "Sakura, didn't you tell me that you hurt your arm the other day." Tomoyo looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sakura glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. He was just putting some cheese in the fridge and not looking like he was the least bit suspicious. Sakura mused at the stupidity. She would have to tease him about it later when he knew that she was pregnant. That reminded her. she didn't have any idea when she was going to tell him. or her family for that matter.  
  
Sakura allowed herself a small smile. As soon as Tomoyo was gone she was going to get in her pajamas and watch television. She felt a little twinge of guilt at wanting to be rid of her but brushed it off.  
  
Because there were three of them, it didn't take long to put everything away. "So, what cha' going do the rest of the day?" Sakura asked, trying to make small talk. Tomoyo looked at her strangely, she was starting to put her hair in a ponytail with the scrunchie that she always had on her wrist.  
  
"WE'RE going on a run."  
  
Sakura froze. "On the phone, didn't you say that 'starting tomorrow' we would start running?"  
  
Tomoyo tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Did I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, well I meant that starting TODAY we would go for a run."  
  
Sakura wanted to cry right then and there. "Do we have to?" She squeaked.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo finished putting her hair in a ponytail and took a step towards the door to block her exit. Damn! Sakura cursed to herself. In High School she'd been pretty good at sports and running but that had been years ago. Now she didn't know if she could run down the street without stopping.  
  
Before she knew it, Tomoyo was pushing her towards her room. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Try me." Tomoyo shut the door to Sakura's room and started digging through her clothes. "Here put this on. You don't mind if borrow some clothes, do you?"  
  
When Sakura made no move to change her outfit Tomoyo sighed out loud. "Do I have to change your clothes for you?" Sakura shook her head and started to undress herself. Once she was changed, Tomoyo forced a pair of tennis shoes on her feet.  
  
The reality of the situation hit Sakura full force when she and Tomoyo walked into the living room. Syaoran was sitting on the sofa watching T.V.; The exact same thing that she wanted to do.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Tomoyo looked at her with her eyebrows creased. "Sakura, what are you doing?"  
  
"There's no way you're making me do this." She said bluntly. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and before Sakura knew what was happening, she had a firm grip on her wrist and was pulling her towards the door.  
  
"Help!" Sakura cried and tried to free her wrist from Tomoyo's grip. It was no use. "Help me Syaoran!"  
  
By now, Syaoran had turned around in the sofa so he could watch. He gave a small shake of his head. All hope that Sakura had was drained. Tomoyo pulled a little harder but was careful not to hurt Sakura.  
  
Sakura did the one thing that she could think of on such short notice; she dug her heels in the floor. "I can't believe this!" Tomoyo cried. She pulled again and Sakura moved a foot forward. Crap! Sakura's mind was racing. In a last minute decision she reached for the sofa with her free hand.  
  
"Sakura, stop acting like a child!" Tomoyo attempted to pry her fingers off the sofa, but in the process, lost her hold on her wrist. Sakura quickly latched on the couch with her other hand. Tomoyo was able to pull it off again but she only had one arm.  
  
"Syaoran, help me!" Sakura tried again. Syaoran moved over and. grabbed her hand that was holding onto the sofa. He easily pried her fingers loose.  
  
"Thank you!" Tomoyo grinned and pulled a shocked Sakura to the door.  
  
"Have a nice run!" Syaoran called.  
  
"You traitor! I'll get you for thi-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by the slam of the door.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura stood with her back against her apartment door and her head bowed. She was exhausted and had to have all of her body weight supported by the door or she would fall over. From where she was standing she could hear the low murmur of the T.V. It was a few more minutes before she gathered up enough energy to stand on her own and open the door.  
  
Syaoran lay, sprawled across the sofa nibbling on a Milano cookie. He glanced up for half a second before returning his gaze to the T.V. Sakura watched with agonizing attentiveness as he opened his mouth and inserted the last of the cookie. She felt herself start to drool. Milano's were her favorite kind! The least he could do was offer her one!  
  
"Did you have a nice run?" Sakura immediately snapped out of her thoughts. There was no mistaking that hint of sarcasm. But if his question was only hinting at sarcasm her answer was absolutely dripping with it.  
  
"Of COURSE! I've never had so much FUN in my life!"  
  
"Dull life." He muttered before reaching into the Milano bag and pulling out another cookie. She was at his side in two long strides. She plopped down (barely missing his legs) and snatched the bag from his hands. Syaoran moved so that he was sitting up and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"You really stink!" Sakura's reply was to stuff a cookie in her mouth. "I used to wonder what a dead animal smelt like and now I know!"  
  
With great difficulty Sakura chewed the cookie and swallowed. "Is my roommate a dick?" She ended the sentence like there was something else she wanted to add.  
  
Syaoran smiled a little. "You got that from 'A Beautiful Mind' didn't you?"  
  
"Or just lacking one?" She finished maliciously.  
  
Syaoran's smile quickly vanished and his eyes narrowed. "That's new." He watched as she debated with herself whether or not to have a second cookie. "But I wasn't kidding, you really do smell."  
  
That prompted Sakura to scoot closer and raise her arm up so that her armpit was right by his nose. Syaoran pushed her away, "Stop it! Go get a shower or something!"  
  
Sakura stopped inching towards him and said, "You know, I think I will."  
  
Just as Sakura was to the bathroom door Syaoran stopped her with a question, "Hey! I just realized something. Where's Tomoyo?"  
  
It didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran the way she tensed up. "Um. she decided that she would go ahead and go home."  
  
"Hmm. that's odd."  
  
"Yea, well, I guess Tomoyo's just an odd person." Sakura laughed a little nervously and stepped into the bathroom. Syaoran just shrugged it off.  
  
Sakura hadn't been in the shower for five minutes when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran? It's Tomoyo."  
  
Syaoran could feel his eyebrow arch up a little. "Tomoyo? Why are you calling?"  
  
"Because I want to chew off Sakura's head! Can you believe that while I was tying my shoe she ran away! She just left me!"  
  
The edge of Syaoran's mouth was twitching upwards slightly and it was a full minute after he had said goodbye to Tomoyo that he allowed himself to laugh good and hard.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what's your name?" Sakura asked while she shampooed the little girl's hair. "Is the water too hot?" She added as an afterthought.  
  
"No, it's perfect and my name's Unmei." Unmei squirmed in the seat, trying to get more comfortable. Seeing this, Sakura raised the chair a little bit to help.  
  
She put some good-smelling conditioner in the palm of her hand and rubbed her hands together before applying it to the girl's hair. "Unmei. That's a pretty name. It means 'destiny' right?"  
  
"Yep!" She chirped.  
  
Sakura shifted her weight on her feet. Her legs were a little sore from the run Tomoyo had made her go on the day before. Not to mention this morning.  
  
Sakura glanced at Unmei and racked her brain for another question to ask. She always liked to make conversation with the customers while she cut their hair, it made the time go by faster. "How old are you?"  
  
"Six."  
  
Sakura nodded and rinsed her hair out. That accomplished, she wrapped it up in a small white towel. The two of them made their way over to Sakura's chair and Sakura told her to have a seat. Because Unmei was so short, Sakura had to raise the chair up quite a bit so she wouldn't have to bend over.  
  
"Your mom told me that you wanted an inch off, is that right?" When Unmei nodded, Sakura started the process of brushing her tangled wet hair.  
  
She had just grabbed her scissors when one of her colleagues came up to her. "Sakura?"  
  
"Hm?" Carefully, she measured an inch with her comb and cut.  
  
"I was wondering of you'd work for me this weekend. I have relatives that are coming for a visit."  
  
"Um," Sakura sighed inwardly. She didn't really want to but she needed the extra work. She was about to ask her boss for more days anyway, "Sure."  
  
*****  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she opened the front door. When no answer came she shrugged her shoulders. "Guess he's not here."  
  
After changing her clothes and taking off her makeup she decided to raid the kitchen. "I'm kind of in the mood for peanut butter cookies." She said aloud to herself, for no particular reason. She quickly set to work humming the whole time.  
  
She had just finished rolling them out and was about to flatten them with a fork when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Sakura?" She abruptly stopped humming at the sound of his voice. "Sakura, I know you're there! I heard you humming! Open up!" Her blood ran cold.  
  
She bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming.  
  
"Open up!"  
  
She moved over to the front door so that she could look out the peek hole. Toji stood there with his hands on his hips and an impatient look on his face. "I'm in a hurry and I don't have any more time to waste on you. Open the door!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Where was Syaoran when she needed him?  
  
"You didn't ever call me back and I want my ring." Sakura could tell that her silence was only infuriating him more. She squeezed her eyes even tighter. "You know what? Forget it, you stupid bi-" Sakura clamped her hands over her ears so she didn't have to hear the rest, but it didn't work. He continued on for a minute and whenever it got quiet, she knew he was gone.  
  
She felt her eyes burn and sunk down onto the floor; stunned. Her eyes were starting to flood and she forced herself to stand up and go back to the kitchen. Quickly, she put the first batch into the oven and set the timer for ten minutes.  
  
In a daze, she made her way to the bathroom. Only when she was there, did she finally allow herself to cry. Her small frame wracked with sobs and she collapsed on the floor. It took a while before she collected herself enough that the sob subsided and she sat up. Whenever she stood her legs were shaking.  
  
Sakura turned on the faucet and rinsed her face off with the cool water. She off with a towel but when she was done her eyes were still a little red. "Oh well."  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran's voice rang throughout the two-bedroom apartment.  
  
She cleared her throat a little and tried to make it sound like she hadn't been crying. "I'm in the bathroom!"  
  
It sounded ok to her but he was silent for a second before saying, "I was just checking to see if you were here." Silence. "Are you cooking something?"  
  
"Yea, peanut butter cookies." She patted her face a little trying desperately to make the redness go away. No such luck.  
  
"Sounds good. The timer's about to go off." Darn. That meant she was going to have to come out soon. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It wouldn't be a good thing if she broke down in front of him. He wouldn't be the only one to know. Give it an hour and Tomoyo and Eriol would know as well.  
  
Just as she walked into the kitchen the timer went off. She felt Syaoran's eyes on her and diverted her gaze to the floor. She knew he must have noticed that her eyes were still a little red. She gave a silent prayer that he wouldn't tell anybody. When he didn't say anything, she let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She was grateful that he didn't make a comment.  
  
As she pulled the cookies out of the oven, her eyes started to burn again. Because of Toji, she had forgotten to flatten them. Now they were just big cookie balls. She felt a tear fall and quickly wiped it away. Even so, she knew Syaoran had seen it. "They're ruined." Her voice was monotonous.  
  
Without a word he reached over and plucked one off the pan. He immediately dropped it. "Hot!" He smiled sheepishly causing a smile to tug at Sakura's lips. He tried again, but this time, blew on it. As soon as he bit into the 'peanut butter cookie ball' he let out a loud "MMMMMM!!!" and swallowed thickly. "They're not ruined at all. Just different." He popped the other half in his mouth.  
  
Sakura's face stretched out into a smile. He had made her feel a lot better. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He gave her a knowing smile and started to lick his fingers. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your dad called while you were at work. He wanted you to call him back."  
  
"Ok. I will in a minute." Together, they flattened out the second batch and put it in the oven.  
  
Only when the kitchen had been cleaned did Sakura reach for the phone and dial the familiar number. "Hello?" Her dad's voice answered.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Sakura! I see you got the message. Tell Syaoran thanks for me."  
  
"Not a chance." She teased.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
She sighed and put her hand over the receiver, "My Dad says thanks." Then speaking into the receiver. "Happy?"  
  
"Um hum."  
  
"Did you call for a reason, or did you want to chat?"  
  
"There's a reason I know it's only October the 20th but I wanted to let you know that your brother and I would be coming down for a visit on Thanksgiving so that you won't make any other plans. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure! I haven't seen you in a long time, I'll look forward to it!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her questioningly and when she finally set the receiver down, she said, "My family's coming here for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sakura was about to say something else, but the phone cut her off. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Syaoran?"  
  
The girl's voice was unfamiliar and Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Sure." She handed Syaoran the phone. By the look on his face, he was confused too.  
  
"Hello?" A smile quickly overtook his features as the person on the phone started talking. "Hi! I'm fine, how about you? So, why are you calling?" Sakura wondered vaguely if it was a new girlfriend. "Oh. No, that's fine! I'll see you then, bye."  
  
Syaoran clicked off the phone and Sakura smiled wickedly. "What was that all about? A new GIRLFRIEND perhaps?"  
  
"No." He chuckled a little bit. Probably at the idea of the girl being his girlfriend.  
  
"Then who was it?" She knew she was being nosey, but she just couldn't help it! She was really curious for some reason.  
  
"None of your business." He said swiftly.  
  
"Oh yea?" She cried and lifted a fist. "I'm ganna make it my business!"  
  
"I'm not intimidated."  
  
Syaoran walked out of the kitchen and into his room. Sakura waited for a second before following. "Why won't you tell me? Are you just being mean?"  
  
"Maybe." He said and kicked off his shoes. "Do you mind? I want to get changed."  
  
Sakura seated herself on his bed. "Not at all. Do you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and pulled her off the bed. "Hey!" She protested. He escorted her out of the room but as soon as he shut the door, she opened it again.  
  
"Gah!" He cried and pulled his shirt back down. Sakura started laughing hysterically. "Very funny." He muttered and pushed her out of the room again. This time, when he shut the door, she heard the lock.  
  
Sakura sat herself right next to his door and when he came out she was still there. "Why do you care about who it was so much?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"I'm bored. So, are you going to tell me?"  
  
He pretended to think about it before saying. "No."  
  
"Why not?" She pouted.  
  
"Because I like to see you beg."  
  
"When have I ever begged you for something?" She stood up. He was pretty tall and it was straining her neck.  
  
"Let's see, the time you wanted the last cookie, the time that your brother was coming for a visit and you wanted me to help you clean, the time-"  
  
"I get the point." Sakura cut him off.  
  
"So."  
  
"So what?" She inquired.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Beg."  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
  
A look of complete mortification crossed her features. Reluctantly, she got down on her knees. "Please. Would you please tell me who that was on the phone?" She clenched her teeth.  
  
"Umm. no."  
  
"NO?!"  
  
She jumped to her feet and he started running away. "Syaoran Li, if you don't tell me who was on the phone right this minute I swear I'll!"  
  
"You'll what?" He called from across the room.  
  
She walked over to where he was standing. It took him a second to realize that he was backed into a corner. "I'll tickle you?" Her answer was pitiful and sounded more like a question than a statement.  
  
"Ok!" He pretended to act horrified. "It was my cousin Meiling. She's coming for a visit on Thanksgiving too! Happy?"  
  
  
  
Kitty Neko: I hope you liked it! I'll see you on chapter 6! Until then, Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty Neko: I'm a well-behaved author, I swear! I actually got this written in about a week. *Flashback of the last couple of days. Kitty Neko: (getting up from the computer and flexing her fingers) I'm tired, I think I'll take a little break and go to bed. Ongaku: (grabbing Kitty Neko by the upper arm) I think not! (Throws her back towards the computer) WRITE! Kitty Neko: WAAAH! But hey, I finished. I hope you guys like it! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you have a nice run?" Syaoran asked while he was tying his shoe.  
  
The girl in question had to swallow a mouth full of water before she could answer. "It was ok, I guess. I'm not a very big fan of running but I felt restless and Tomoyo would have my head if she knew I didn't." Tomoyo had gone home to visit her mother for Thanksgiving.  
  
Syaoran finished tying his shoe and stood up. "I need to go to the store to get bread. I take it you'll be in the shower?" Sakura nodded and set her glass on the table. "Then I probably won't be here when you get out. I need to go by the bank too. Would you mind starting the cleaning?"  
  
"I don't really have a choice, do I?"  
  
"No, but I know you like to think you do." They shared a small smile before going their separate ways.  
  
Once she was in the bathroom, Sakura untied her shoes quickly and peeled off her socks. That accomplished, she removed her shirt. For a minute she stood there, staring at her reflection. Lately she had been wearing loose shirts to hide that her stomach was growing. No one had noticed yet.  
  
She finished undressing and stepped into the shower. As the steamy water trickled down she thought about the events that were to come.  
  
Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Syaoran's cousin is supposed to get here late tonight and dad and Touya will be here tomorrow. Boy, are they going to be surprised.  
  
Sakura wrapped a towel around her midsection and dumped her dirty clothes in the hamper. She was going through her drawers when she realized something; she didn't have any loose shirts left. Frantically, she researched but to no avail. "Crap." She muttered and blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and racked her brain for a solution.  
  
A mental picture of Syaoran flashed through her mind. "Of course!" Not wasting any time, the female college student went to her roommate's room. "Let's see," She tapped her trigger finger on her chin thoughtfully, "People usually put underwear in the first drawer, so there's no way that I'm opening that one." Finally deciding on one, she pulled open the second drawer. She had to shuffle around a little bit but eventually she pulled out an oversized green shirt.  
  
Just as she had pulled the shirt over her head, the doorbell rang. "Who?" Her voice trailed off. She sat on her heels and prayed that it wasn't Toji. It had been over a month since she had heard from him. The bell rang again. "C-coming!" She would have to face him sooner or later anyways.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath before she swung the door open. It all came out in a big whoosh. Instead of Toji, a girl with ruby eyes and long black hair pulled into pigtails stood in the doorway. She was holding two suitcases, one in each hand, and clad in tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a dark blue jacket that was unzipped revealing a nice fitting red shirt. Sakura guessed that she was only a little bit older than herself.  
  
At the sight of Sakura the raven-haired girl smiled and set one of the suitcases down so that she could stick her hand out. "Hi, I'm Meiling Li. You must be Sakura. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Sakura grasped her hand she shook it firmly. She was really relieved that it wasn't Toji. "Yes I am. It's nice to meet you too. Please come in."  
  
Meiling set her suitcases by the door and shut it. "Is my cousin here?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, he went to the store. He'll be back soon. Have a seat." She motioned to the sofa and took a seat herself. Meiling nodded and sat down.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I'm early," Meiling snuggled into the sofa, getting more comfortable. When Sakura nodded she continued, "Well, I left the hotel earlier this morning than I thought I would because I couldn't sleep. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you."  
  
"No, not at all. This gives me more time to get to know you. Syaoran never even told me that he had a cousin." At this, Meiling started choking. "Do you need something to drink?" Sakura asked, worried.  
  
"No thanks," She rasped, "I just can't believe that he would never mention me. He's so mean!" She jumped off the sofa and punched her fist in the air.  
  
"I could have told you that." Sakura said. Meiling laughed and sat back down. "Were you and Syaoran close?"  
  
"Yes, we spent a lot of time together. I guess I can't really blame him for not mentioning me, mind you, I will." She smiled maliciously.  
  
She was about to say something else, but at that moment, the door opened. Syaoran stood there, grocery bag in hand. "Meiling, you're here early. It's good to see you."  
  
Meiling stood, hair swishing. She walked over to him and started beating him on the chest with her fists. "You big meanie! Sakura told me that you've never mentioned me before!"  
  
Syaoran had dropped the bag and grabbed onto Meiling's wrists. "That's not true! When I first moved in I told her that I had a cousin. Besides, you haven't called in a long time, so it's your fault too!"  
  
She seemed to calm down a bit and he let go. She hit him one last time for good measure. Sakura could tell that she was really going to like this girl.  
  
Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura. "As for you, you big mouth I- " He stopped, noticing something, "Hey! That's my shirt!"  
  
Sakura looked down at her clothes. "Oh yea. I forgot to do my laundry and I needed a shirt." A sly grin appeared on her face. "I didn't know that you wore whitie tighties."  
  
His face flushed. "My mom got me those, I don't ever wear them!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she burst into laughter. "I was just kidding! I didn't go through your underwear drawer!"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Meiling was watching this whole exchange with some morbid fascination. She chuckled and waved her hand in front of her face. "Stop your flirting."  
  
"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"  
  
*****  
  
"I hope this is ok." Sakura said, putting the bowl of spaghetti on the table.  
  
"It's fine." Meiling grabbed the serving fork and put a big heap of it on her plate. Syaoran and Sakura did the same.  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" Sakura asked after five minutes of silence.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you! I'm an obstetrician." Sakura just barely saved herself from choking. She had to giggle a little inside, the irony. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to moving here. That's another reason I came for this visit." Definitely ironic.  
  
"I should have known," Syaoran scoffed, "I knew you wouldn't come to see me again. I'm just your cousin."  
  
"You know me so well." She grinned, "I came to meet Sakura too." Syaoran 'humphed.'  
  
The rest of dinner went on without incident and Sakura soon found herself setting the sofa up for Meiling. "Thanks for letting me sleep here." Meiling said again, grabbing the other end of the blanket to help. "I was just going to stay at a hotel but this is much better."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Sakura went to her room to change into pajamas and Meiling went into Syaoran's room since Syaoran was taking a shower. When Sakura came out, Meiling was sitting on her makeshift bed and taking her hair down. When it wasn't pulled up, the midnight black locks went down to her waist. "You're hair's pretty." Sakura commented, "It reminds me of my best friend Tomoyo's except that yours is darker."  
  
"Thank you." Meiling picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair slowly. To Sakura, she looked a little sad.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Meiling snapped out of her daze and focused on the green-eyed girl. "Oh. I was just thinking. I didn't realize how much I missed Syaoran until I saw him today. You're pretty lucky that you get to live with him."  
  
"I guess." Sakura sat down next to her. "We argue a lot but he's still nice to me."  
  
She nodded and started brushing her hair again. "That's not all I was thinking about." Sakura waited for her to continue. "There's more to why I'm moving here besides just getting a good job. I." She swallowed thickly, "I was dating this guy and I found out that he was seeing some girl behind my back. I couldn't stand to see him every day and since he lived next door." A tear slid down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. "I thought I loved him."  
  
Sakura wrapped her arm around her for support. Even though she had barely met this girl, she felt like an old friend. "You know, not too long ago, I had a fiancé." Meiling looked up at her, teary eyed, "We had a big argument and he called it off." She chuckled a little bit even though her eyes were starting to sting, "He doesn't know it, but I flushed the ring down the toilet." Meiling snickered. "I'm not usually this open with people I barely know."  
  
"Me either," The tears were already drying, "I just feel like I can trust you."  
  
"Me too. Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura opened her eyes wearily and blinked at the clock. 11:00. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. She should have been cooking the turkey by now. Her family would be here at 12:00.  
  
As soon as she opened her bedroom door her nostrils were invaded with the smell of cooking turkey. She inhaled deeply. The sight that greeted her when she walked into the kitchen was of Meiling sitting on a chair swinging her legs while she peeled potatoes and Syaoran checking the turkey in the oven. As soon as she was spotted, Meiling waved for her to come closer, "You're finally up!" It was then that Syaoran noticed that she was standing there.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Because you looked like you really needed the sleep." Meiling answered. "Don't worry, Syaoran makes a good turkey, your family won't be poisoned."  
  
"Thanks." He said wryly.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The only male in the room turned his attention back to Sakura. He eyed her up and down before saying, "You should probably get dressed and brush your hair."  
  
"Right. umm. I don't have anything to wear."  
  
Syaoran jabbed his finger at her laundry basket near the door. It was full of clean folded clothes. "Meiling and I had some extra time so we went to the dry cleaners. You sure do wait to the last minute to do anything."  
  
"After years of living with me you should know that. Thanks." Sakura picked up the basket and went to her room to put it away. After sorting through it, she decided on a blue shirt.  
  
All cleaned up and ready to go, Sakura returned to the kitchen to help Meiling peel the potatoes. Meiling flicked her hair back (it was down today) and handed Sakura a potato and a knife. Sakura was well into her second potato when the doorbell rang.  
  
Excited, she rushed to answer it. Her dad and brother both smiled down on her when she opened the door. When Sakura hugged them, she was careful not to press her belly against them. They had finished their greetings by the time that Meiling and Syaoran walked into view.  
  
Syaoran and Touya acknowledged each other with indifference. Touya didn't like the fact that someone who wasn't related to them was living with his sister and Syaoran just didn't like him much. It was Sakura's father who said hi to Meiling first.  
  
"Hello, I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's dad, and you are?" He stuck his hand out and Meiling shook it.  
  
"I'm Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin."  
  
"I'm Touya Kinomoto." Touya added as an afterthought.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Meiling answered politely.  
  
While the two cousins went into the kitchen to finish making the meal, Sakura made her dad and brother comfortable. "Where are you guys staying?"  
  
"At a hotel not too far from here. It's pretty nice." Fujitaka smiled at his daughter and looked around the apartment. "The apartment is different from the last time I saw it. It's nice."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura tried hard not to think about what she was going to have to do after the meal. It wasn't long before the table was set and they were fixing their plates.  
  
Sakura took a bite of turkey and couldn't help but shut her eyes to savor the taste. It was delicious! She opened her eyes and looked around the table to see if anyone had seen. Syaoran smirked in her direction.  
  
"This turkey is great!" Fujitaka complimented. They all nodded in agreement, even Touya.  
  
"So Sakura, how have you been since. Toji?" Touya asked cautiously.  
  
"I've been ok." This would probably be the best time to tell them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Before long, they had finished the main course and were moving on to dessert.  
  
Sakura placed the pie on the table and grinned widely at the reaction. "This looks great, you've come a long way." Sakura frowned and kicked Touya. Flippantly, she grabbed a knife and started slicing up the chocolate pie. This time, it was Syaoran's turn to acknowledge that it tasted good.  
  
"Oh yea!" Sakura said and got out of her seat, "Does everybody want coffee?" When they nodded, she got out four coffee cups and set them on the table, filled to the brim.  
  
"Aren't you going to get any for yourself?" Meiling asked, curious.  
  
"No," Syaoran answered for her, "She hates coffee."  
  
The group of five lapsed into friendly conversation while they sipped their coffee and ate the pie. After a while, Sakura fell silent and was only half-listening to them. This didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Sakura, honey, is there something you want to tell us?" Sakura's dad inquired.  
  
"Um." She needed to tell them. It wasn't really right to keep it from them. They were her family and friends. It was now or never. She took a deep breath, "Actually there is. I'm pregnant."  
  
There was a clatter of forks on the table and after that, silence. She fidgeted nervously under their gazes. It was Meiling who broke the silence when she clamped Syaoran hard on the back, "Syaoran, you rascal!"  
  
Touya fixed Syaoran with a look that even the bravest of men would have to cower at, "I didn't do anything!" Syaoran sputtered out. He looked at Sakura for backup.  
  
"It's not Syaoran's." She said quietly. All attention was back on her. "Um, Toji." Realization dawned on everyone.  
  
"Why that son of a."  
  
"I'll kill him!"  
  
Syaoran and Touya burst out at the same time (the first one being from Syaoran). Fujitaka ignored all of this and placed his hand comfortingly on his daughter's shoulder, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tomoyo's been helping me through this." She smiled up at him genuinely, "Really."  
  
"How come you didn't tell us earlier?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you in person. It just didn't seem right over the phone." Hello dad! How are you? Oh yea! By the way, I'm pregnant. Sakura laughed internally at her inside joke but now probably wasn't the best time.  
  
"Well, I think that it's going to be a beautiful baby. Hey, I can be your obstetrician! Yay!" Silently, they all thanked Meiling for breaking the silence once again.  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran tucked Meiling snugly into his bed. Not too long ago she had passed out on the sofa. It was about ten o'clock and Sakura's family had already gone back to their hotel.  
  
He turned so that he was facing Sakura, "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I just didn't feel like going to sleep yet."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Together they went back to the living room and sat down. "So."  
  
"So. how far along are you?"  
  
"A little over two months."  
  
"You do realize that I'm going to have to kill Toji, right?" He flashed his teeth at her and punched his fist in the palm of his hand. She laughed gaily.  
  
"Yes, I think that by the time you, Touya, and Tomoyo get threw with him he's going to be mulch."  
  
"Not to mention Eriol." She nodded and leaned back: rubbing her belly. "You know, I did realize that something was wrong with you but I wasn't sure what. It was pretty obvious. I'm dumb."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura readily agreed.  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice." He pushed her lightly.  
  
"And just where exactly did you get this whole Sakura-is-nice thing?" She pushed back.  
  
"Humph."  
  
When he didn't say anything else, she began absently rubbing her stomach again. His eyes followed her movement. It took a while before she noticed, "What? Do you want something?"  
  
"Actually," he reached up and scratched his head, "Since you're over two months, your stomach's grown, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "This is embarrassing but, can I see?"  
  
His question caught her by surprise but nevertheless she agreed. Slowly, she raised her shirt so that her belly was showing. "It's not really that big yet."  
  
She almost jumped sky high when he placed his hand on it. He was quiet for a few minutes just standing there with his hand on her stomach before he straightened and looked her in the eye, "Toji has no idea what he's missing."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I've got to get back to work." Sakura embraced her father tightly. "I'll call you soon, and I'm sure your brother will too."  
  
Touya had a sour look on his face, "I wish I had more time. I feel like staying here and beating the, uh. crap out of someone. Give him an I.O.U. for my next visit."  
  
"I will." Sakura watched gloomily as they got into their cars and drove away before going back into her apartment. For the moment, it was empty because Meiling had gone apartment shopping and dragged Syaoran with her.  
  
She had just sat down when she heard the sounds of a key in the door and Meiling's happy chatter. Syaoran looked tired when he opened the door. No doubt that he was.  
  
"Hi!" Meiling greeted, throwing her hands up in the air. She sure was full of energy. poor Syaoran. "We found the perfect one bedroom apartment for me and I can move in, in a couple of weeks! Hey, are you hungry?" she was changing the subject so quickly that Sakura found it hard to keep up.  
  
"Um, yea."  
  
"Great! Grab a jacket, let's go out to eat." Not seeing how she had any choice, Sakura obliged.  
  
While Meiling was in the bathroom she turned to Syaoran to ask him a question, "She sure is lively today."  
  
"Yea, I think she's just overexcited from the house shopping."  
  
"Probably."  
  
The toilet flushed and Meiling came out, "Well, what are you waiting for, come on!"  
  
They all piled into Meiling's green KIA with Meiling in the driver's seat. "Since I'm paying, where's the closest Subway?" She twisted in her seat so that she could look at Sakura.  
  
"Keep going straight for a couple of blocks and make a right, you'll see it."  
  
The subway was pretty deserted and the group soon found themselves sipping their drinks and munching on their chips. Sakura had gotten a meatball sub on Parmesan oregano, Meiling got a turkey sub (also on parmesan oregano) with black olives and pickles, and Syaoran had a club sandwich with everything on it.  
  
"You already have a job here, right?" Meiling had to swallow a bite before she could answer Sakura.  
  
"Yes, I already have everything planned out. I'm going home tomorrow to tie up some loose ends and pack and I'll be back here in two weeks."  
  
"You'll get to meet Tomoyo when you come back, and Eriol."  
  
"Um hum, and I'll also get to be Sakura's obstetrician. Will you guys help me move in?" Sakura and Syaoran both agreed. "Good. Syaoran will do all the heavy work (Sakura obviously can't) and Sakura and I will sit around and watch."  
  
"I don't agree to that."  
  
"Who said you have a say?" Sakura licked off some of the sauce that was on her lips.  
  
"You're such a messy eater."  
  
"So? Wanna fight?"  
  
"With you? No."  
  
"Children, children," Meiling interrupted, "Let's be civil, at least for a while."  
  
"I will, if he will." Sakura muttered. Syaoran kicked her lightly under the table.  
  
"And no footsy either."  
  
"Shut up Meiling."  
  
Sakura unintentionally started to block out Syaoran and Meiling's voices.  
  
The past two months seemed like forever, but at the same time, they whizzed by. A lot had happened and she knew that her life was changed for good, but not in a bad way. Who knew? This could be the best thing that was ever going to happen to her. Either way, she was in for an interesting future.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kitty Neko: You know, at first, I was thinking about leaving it at a cliff hanger when she tells them that she's pregnant but then I realized that I value my life more than that! (Plus there wasn't enough written) I'll be working on chapter 7 ASAP.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, If you want to email me, my address is kittyneko@tenchiclub.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty Neko: It only took me a little over a week! I'm on a role! And only two more weeks of school! Thank you for all of your reviews! Oh yea, and I forgot to answer someone's question about what region choir I was in. I made the Jr. High/middle school region for tx.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate Christmas Shopping." Sakura nudged the shopping bags by her feet for emphasis.  
  
"Me and you both." Tomoyo readily agreed. The mall was crowded but not unbearably so. Thank goodness. They had been there for a long time but they still didn't have much. Still, both of them had gotten a couple of sweaters and Sakura got a pair of overalls. Now, they were sitting on a bench in the middle of the mall drinking chocolate milkshakes.  
  
Sakura sipped her shake slowly, trying to see if it would upset her stomach. She'd been having a rough week in the 'morning sickness' department. A yawn escaped. She was kind of sleepy. "Can we go home after this?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want."  
  
They were halfway through their drinks when Sakura caught sight of a familiar set of heads. She managed to make eye contact and they approached.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran. Eriol. What are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Christmas shopping, what else?" Eriol asked. Syaoran cringed. "Can we sit here?"  
  
Before Sakura or Syaoran could say anything, Tomoyo answered, "Sure." Eriol plopped down next to Tomoyo and since it was the only place left, Syaoran sat next to Sakura.  
  
"Let me have a sip." Sakura knew that Syaoran was talking about her shake and without complaining, she handed it to him. She was getting a little full anyways.  
  
Syaoran lifted the lid instead of using the straw. When he was finished, he gave it back. "Meiling called today."  
  
"How's the packing going?"  
  
"She said it's going great, but, she wanted to know if you would help her decorate when she gets here next week," he rolled his eyes at this point, "While I stand around and do whatever you tell me to."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Up until then, Tomoyo and Eriol had been happily chatting. The roommates turned to their companions at the sudden silence. They were staring at the entrance to a department store. When Sakura followed their gazes, she realized why. Toji stood there with his arm draped over the shoulders of some woman.  
  
"I'll kill him." She heard Syaoran say under his breath. Hastily, she put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from standing up. "Why not?" He wined.  
  
"We're in a public place. You don't want to get thrown out, do you?"  
  
"I don't care." He answered truthfully.  
  
"There are small kids here." Her gaze bore into him and he gave up.  
  
"Fine. But can we mess with him, without him knowing that it's us?"  
  
Sakura couldn't keep the grin off her face. "That would be fun, but how?" Syaoran looked pointedly at Eriol. "Oh yea. he's never seen Eriol with us before. Eriol?"  
  
"Way ahead of you."  
  
Eriol rose to his feet and got close behind the couple. The rest of the group hung back so that Toji wouldn't see them. At the place where Eriol, Toji, and the girl were walking it was really crowded. Eriol waited until it was the right moment before he wrapped his foot around Toji's making him trip. It was close, but Toji managed to catch himself. By the time that he turned around, Eriol was gone. He had already joined his group of friends (who were hidden) and they were laughing hysterically.  
  
*****  
  
When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Sakura noticed that her shoe was untied so she bent over to retie it. She was about to go for another run, even though she didn't really feel up to it. She had just straightened when she heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Syaoran, old buddy," There was no mistaking the sarcasm, "Where's Sakura?"  
  
Slowly, Sakura moved so that she could peek around the corner. Syaoran and Toji stood in the parking lot facing each other with unfriendly glares. Syaoran still had his hand poised over the handle to his car. Not too long ago he had said he needed to go somewhere. Sakura looked left and right. They were the only people there. Luckily, she went unnoticed.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you. Leave."  
  
"Not a chance. Just tell me where that sluty bitch is and I'll go away." Sakura winced.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is she in the apartment?" When Syaoran didn't answer he nodded in satisfaction. "She's in the apartment." He made a move for the staircase where she was hiding. In a flash, Syaoran had moved from his car and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I told you to leave." His voice was full of venom.  
  
"And if I don't?" Syaoran was silent. "You're not going to do anything to me." He jerked his hand free and started walking again. Syaoran got in his way. "Would you get out of my way already?"  
  
Syaoran just shook his head menacingly. Toji frowned and shoved him, hard. Syaoran was taken by surprise, but he didn't fall. Seeing this, Toji raised lifted his fist and swung. Sakura knew that Syaoran would be okay, he told her a long time ago that he knew martial arts. Syaoran was ready and blocked it. Again, Toji punched. Syaoran blocked. Toji tried again and again until finally his right hook made contact. He grinned triumphantly. Syaoran wiped the small trickle of blood off of his mouth and growled. Before Toji even had a clue what was happening, Syaoran had punched him in the eye. There was no doubt that it was going to be swollen shut for a while. However, the shock didn't last long and he began to attack again. Syaoran consistently blocked until he apparently got fed up with it and punched him in the gut. A moan of pain escaped the blonde mans lips.  
  
"Get out of here." Syaoran spat. He was reluctant, but this time he did.  
  
Syaoran never let his eyes off of him, lest he try something, until he was out of sight. Then he got in his car and drove off.  
  
Sakura wanted to fall to her knees and cry, but instead, she got up and started running. The hot tears soon became cold because of the frigid air and she still continued to run. The only sound was the pounding of her feet on the asphalt. She had no idea how long it had been before she had to stop. Her stomach churned and she relieved herself right there on the street. The run had been a big mistake. She felt even worse now. She just sat there, until she heard a car pull over next to her.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She didn't look up. There was no need to. She knew it was Syaoran. "Sakura, are you ok?" She still didn't answer. He was out of the car and by her side now. "The sun's going down. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Sakura stood up and made her way to the passenger side with his help wordlessly. She snuck a look at his face. His lip was split, but other than that, Toji hadn't done any damage.  
  
Sakura sighed and leaned back. Her stomach was still bothering her a lot. After he parked his car, Syaoran got out to help her up the stairs. She was grateful. She wasn't sure that she would be able to do it by herself.  
  
Sakura went into her room and pulled the covers over her face. She hadn't gotten much sleep that week and she was exhausted. Finally, her tired and stressed body allowed her to fall asleep.  
  
*****  
  
When Sakura woke again, it was past midnight. "Oh no." Her stomach churned. Quickly, she got up and went to the bathroom. She barely made it there when it happened. For a long time, she leaned over the toilet emptying her stomach of everything she had eaten, making a lot of noise.  
  
The bathroom tile was making the whole experience worse. Not only was it hard, it was freezing cold. Her hair was falling in her face and she wanted to brush it away but her hands were supporting her and couldn't be spared. She barely noticed when Syaoran entered the bathroom. He opened up the cabinet and pulled out a towel. "Try to lift yourself up a little." When Sakura did, he slipped the towel under her. It was much better.  
  
That accomplished, Syaoran sat down next to her and gathered her short hair in his hands, holding it back. The whole time she was heaving, he sat there. He didn't act disgusted and even started rubbing her back to comfort her. Finally, she stopped. That had been the longest fit of sickness she had ever had.  
  
After Sakura vigorously scrubbed her mouth with a toothbrush she collapsed back onto the floor. Her hands went up to cover her eyes. Tears were coming down by the buckets. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably. "I saw what happened today." She chocked out between sobs. "I just can't take it! Everything is just getting harder! And Toji's not the only problem!" Her breathing was becoming ragged.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Everything! I'm so scared! This apartment is too small for a baby to live in, and I don't have enough money to live by myself! I can't sleep at night! I'm always feeling sick and I'm tired of having to wake up and run to the bathroom!" By this point, she was hysterical. "Just last week, I finally realized that this baby is going to change my life and I'm not even sure if it's for the best! I know it sounds stupid that it just hit me but." She broke off here, wracked with sobs. By now, her face was puffy and really red. "And I'm so scared that everyone is going to abandon me, like Toji."  
  
Syaoran stood and bent over. Easily, he picked her up and headed for his room. She was still crying when he set her down on the bed. "Sakura." She looked up at him to let him know she was listening though thoroughly confused. "You can sleep in here with me. I know how much it helps to have someone around who when you're sick. That way, when you wake up in the middle of the night you can have company." He explained.  
  
She smiled a little and would have said thanks but she was still crying. "And you're right. This baby is going to change your life, in a way like no other. But, I know that it's going to be for the best." He put extra emphasis on 'know.' "You're also right about this apartment being to small for a baby. In that case, after Christmas, we'll go apartment hunting. Yes 'we'll'." Now her sobs were mixed in with wry laughter. "But you are definitely wrong about everyone deserting you. You have a lot of people who love you; you're dad, brother, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol." Her crying started to fade, but it was still there. He hesitated before saying this last part. "And I'll never desert you either." Her tears stopped completely at that.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Syaoran pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura was awake but had yet to open her eyes. She knew that she would have to get up and get ready for work soon but right now she just felt so warm and peaceful. She cracked one eye open only to come face to face with Syaoran. He was still asleep and breathing evenly with his arms draped around her. Carefully, she tugged it off and rolled out of bed. Not making any noise, she tiptoed out of the room.  
  
"Ugh." Feeling disgusting, she got a quick refreshing shower and changed into her clothes for the day. She had just put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster when she heard Syaoran's door open. He walked into view rubbing his eyes. "Morning."  
  
"Morning. You have work today, right?"  
  
"Yea." She made a disgusted look, making him laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I don't. But, I don't have anything to do."  
  
"I'm sure you'll manage." The bitterness was obvious and it only made him laugh harder. She stuck her tongue out and started to scramble some eggs.  
  
"Um, Syaoran, about last night. T-Thank you. And." She looked at him, grinning madly, "And I decided that I'm not going to cry over Toji anymore."  
  
"That's great."  
  
Sakura quickly changed the topic so that it wouldn't get quiet. "So, what do you want for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, we have beans."  
  
Syaoran looked horrified. "There's no way that you're sleeping in my room if you eat beans! The last thing I need is for the fart queen to toot the night away next to me!"  
  
"Then what else do you want to eat?" His comment hadn't made her mad in the slightest, she knew he was just joking or. he had better have been. He shrugged. "Well, what's your favorite food?"  
  
"Too many to choose from. What about you?"  
  
"Me?" Sakura had to think about that one. "I guess that would have to be. chicken and dumplings. I haven't had it in forever though. It takes effort and I'm lazy."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Sakura raised the frying pan menacingly. "Say that again, I dare you!"  
  
"I think I'll take truth."  
  
"I think I'll take truth." She mimicked, swinging her hips from side to side. "You're so stupid."  
  
"Bah."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura dragged her tired carcass up the flight of stairs to her apartment. Work had been fairly easy but she was still wiped out. Must have been the run. That's right; blame everything on exercise.  
  
The last thing that she expected when she unlocked the door of the apartment and walked in was the smell of boiling chicken. The sight that greeted her when she entered the kitchen was even more surprising. Syaoran was throwing away the bones of a chicken. "What ya cooking?"  
  
He looked up at her, surprised. "Chicken and dumplings. I didn't hear the door open."  
  
"Chicken and dumplings?!" He nodded slowly like it was too much information for her to handle. "YAY!" Quickly, she covered the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"  
  
"Yea, yea." She just squeezed tighter. "You know, if you suffocate me, I can't finish up." That prompted Sakura to let go.  
  
"Back to work!"  
  
Not too much later they were sitting at the table with steaming bowls filled to the brim in front of them. "I've never actually made this before so don't get too excited."  
  
Sakura didn't answer right away; she already had a mouthful. "Hot, but good."  
  
"That's pleasant. Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Then what do you want me to call you?" She inserted another spoonful.  
  
"I prefer mother." Syaoran said proudly, puffing out his chest.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she held out her hand "Ok, mommy, pass me the salt and pepper."  
  
*****  
  
"You ate chicken and dumplings without me!!!" Tomoyo brandished a pair of scissors in her face like a sword. Sakura just brushed it away. For the first time in a long time, they were at Tomoyo's apartment. The only reason being that they were wrapping presents and they didn't want Syaoran to see what they had gotten him.  
  
"You know, you do have your own home and food." Sakura pointed out, cutting out the right amount of blue wrapping paper. As soon as she was through with it, Tomoyo snatched it up.  
  
"So? It's more fun to get good free food from you guys! By the way, why did he all of a sudden decide to make it? It wasn't a special occasion or anything, was it?"  
  
"No, I just told him that it was my favorite food and when I got home from work he was making it." A strange glint appeared in Tomoyo's eyes. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Puft." Sakura looked at the presents that she had already wrapped compared to Tomoyo's. While Tomoyo's were perfectly wrapped with nice looking bows on the top, hers were crude with some extra wrapping paper where the present had been visible. "Puft." She repeated.  
  
At the moment, Tomoyo was folding a dark blue pair of mittens and a scarf. "Who are those for?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.  
  
"This?" She brushed a long strand of raven hair back and pointed at the stuff in her lap.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Eriol. I couldn't figure out what to get him. but I thought that this would match his eyes."  
  
"Uh huh. So, you pay a lot of attention to his eyes or. his butt!"  
  
Tomoyo's lip curled. "For your information, I am not a person who is attracted to butts. I think that it does the most disgraceful job of the body and doesn't require special attention."  
  
"Stop denying, I've seen you look!"  
  
Tomoyo face faulted "I might have glanced."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "And who are you to talk? I bet you've checked out Syaoran's before."  
  
"W-What?" Sakura was flabbergasted.  
  
"I know you. You like to point fingers but don't take any blame for yourself. You've been living with the guy for goodness sake! You had to have noticed that it's nice."  
  
"And of course you would know."  
  
"I am human."  
  
"Sometimes, I doubt that." Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. Sakura did the same and went back to work.  
  
Tomoyo picked up another thing and began to wrap it. "Don't think I'm stupid. You never did answer." She said this with the air that she was asking what color the sky was.  
  
"Yes, I know what it looks like." Sakura gave up. "I do live with him."  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
The dark haired girl obviously took this as a compliment and smiled smugly. "I wonder what the guys would say if they knew that we were talking about them like they were pieces of meat."  
  
"Really BIG pieces of meat."  
  
It took Tomoyo a second to get the joke and was soon rolling on the floor (all over the wrapping paper) laughing. "You definitely got that right!" She wheezed.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh."  
  
Back at Sakura's apartment Syaoran sneezed.  
  
Tomoyo, with a horrified expression, pointed at the mess on the floor. "Ack! Look what I did to all of the paper!" Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh.  
  
"I guess that your presents are just going to have to look like mine. Don't worry; no one cares. They just rip it off."  
  
"WAHHH!!" Suddenly, she stopped. "You know, we're making a lot of noise, I'm surprised there are no complaints!"  
  
"They're probably all planning their revenge for the middle of the night. That's ok by me though, I'm up anyways."  
  
Realization dawned on the dark haired girl's face. "That's right! I wanted to tell you that if you ever had trouble sleeping or needed company to call me!"  
  
Sakura smiled more to herself than to Tomoyo. "No, but thanks anyways. I'll manage."  
  
Kitty Neko: Well, I hope you liked chapter 7! Are you happy that Toji finally got beat up? He he. I am. Ja! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty Neko: Hi! I finished just in time! Sorry that this chapter took a little longer, but I had final exams to study for. _ school. I hate it. Umm. anyways, I don't think ff.n working right now. Sigh. I'm ganna have to try again later. Hey, I got the 2nd CCS art book for Christmas. I was so happy! (but I'm sure you don't care). Some answers to your questions! Some people wanted to know how old the people in my story are. I never decided on the exact age but their about 23 and Meiling is a few years older than them since she's an obstetrician. Umm. I guess that's it for now. Ja! Priya-chan = thank you for pointing out that mistake! I almost died laughing when I read your review! KanbiAme = Yes, there will be S+S. They're my favorite couple!  
  
Disclaimer: I no not own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was a long pause of silence and then, "Why not?"  
  
"We don't have enough presents for you to open one now!" Syaoran snapped, "And." he added, "Because I said so."  
  
His roommate chose not to say anything about that particular comment (even though she was dying to say 'Men and their obsession with power') and continued to harass him. "But it's Christmas Eve!" She whined.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She knew she was acting like a child, but that was the point! It was fun to act like that every once in a while. annoying Syaoran was just an added bonus. Her expression lightened considerably. "Then I'll just open them first thing in the morning."  
  
"No," Syaoran contradicted, "You won't."  
  
There he goes again with his obsession for power. "And just why not?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling will be here tomorrow evening. THEN you can open them."  
  
Sakura tried her best to look annoyed and disappointed but failed. It was obvious that she didn't really care about the presents.  
  
"I see right through that act. Either way," he paused and slapped her leg lightly, "I'm going to bed, Fatty."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sakura went to bed feeling content. It didn't last long. Her sheets were cold, she couldn't sleep, and she was starting to feel a little nauseated. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for it to pass, for about fifteen minutes before gathering up her blankets and pillows and going to Syaoran's room.  
  
"Are you still awake?" She asked when she creaked open the door.  
  
"Of course. And even if I wasn't, you're still welcome. Nauseated?" He made room for her in the bed.  
  
"A little." Sakura put her pillows down next to him and spread her blankets over the bed. Then she slipped in beside him. The blankets were a lot warmer than the ones on her bed. She chuckled a little bit. They had such an odd relationship.  
  
"I feel like I'm your dad or something." Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Take that back!" Sakura replied half-heartedly, "My dad is much nicer than you!"  
  
"True." Syaoran nodded and yawned at the same time. "And I don't think that he would ever let you sleep in his bed at this age."  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out and snuggled deeper in the covers. This was perfect and comfortable. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura pulled the sugar cookies out of the oven and took a big whiff. They had turned out nicely this time. She had been really bored and decided to make something. Syaoran and Eriol were in the living room watching T.V and Meiling and Tomoyo were going to be there in a little bit. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Sakura entered the living room just in time to hear Tomoyo say a cheerful, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Meiling, who was standing next to Tomoyo, took a good look at Sakura and smiled, "You keep getting bigger every time I see you."  
  
Before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran cut her off. "She should. She eats 24/7."  
  
Sakura frowned. "I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" She paused to allow them time to laugh. "And besides I haven't gained that much weight."  
  
"Everything looks nice." Tomoyo commented on the decorations. "But it's missing mistletoe." She looked at Eriol and Syaoran and blanched. "Never mind. I think it's perfectly fine without it. No offense."  
  
"Sure." They guys muttered.  
  
"Hey," Meiling changed the topic suddenly, "What's that smell?"  
  
"Cookies." Eriol answered for Sakura.  
  
"I bet they're going to be great!"  
  
"Who said you get any?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at Meiling.  
  
"Yea, Sakura's going to eat them all before we even get a chance to look at them." Syaoran grinned maliciously.  
  
The auburn haired girl smacked her roommate in the stomach. "Stop making jabs at me!"  
  
"Well," Eriol said to Tomoyo and Meiling, "While these two are fighting, let me invite you into their home. Go ahead and put your presents over there and have a seat on the sofa."  
  
"Wait for me!" Sakura cried.  
  
*****  
  
"Ooooooo! That house looks really nice!" Tomoyo pointed out a house nearby. It was decorated with icicle lights, angels, and just about everything else that you could buy at the store.  
  
"Yea." The others agreed.  
  
The group of five had decided that before they opened presents and ate cookies, they would drive around and look at lights. Eriol had volunteered to drive and Tomoyo had called shotgun so Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran were crammed in the backseat with Sakura in the middle. It was crowded, but nice.  
  
"It's hard to see through the windows," Meiling complained, "They're foggy."  
  
"Then roll down your window." Eriol said from the front. "Everyone brought blankets."  
  
"Not everyone." Sakura muttered.  
  
"Oh that's right, then we'll just leave them up." It was like Eriol to be considerate.  
  
"NO! I want to see them too! I'll be alright, I brought a jacket." Sakura could be pretty stubborn sometimes and she knew it.  
  
"Well, if you're sure."  
  
"Positive." The four by the doors rolled down their windows and everyone was hit with the icy air. Not wasting any time, they bundled up in their blankets. Sakura zipped up her jacket.  
  
"Oh! I love this song!"  
  
"Turn it up!" Meiling banged on the back of Eriol's chair and Tomoyo was pulling on his arm, making it difficult for him to drive.  
  
In no time, the car was blasting with Christmas music and they were singing their hearts out. Sakura sang too, but she was really starting to get cold. Syaoran noticed her shiver. "Cold?"  
  
"No," she said sarcastically, "as a matter of fact, I think it's too hot. I'm going to take off my jacket." She glared at him and hugged herself.  
  
"You don't have to get so grouchy. Must be hormones." He muttered that last part under his breath. "Here. You can share my blanket." Syaoran pulled his blanket off of himself and put part of it on Sakura. She wrapped it around herself and noticed that she was much closer to him now. He smelled nice.  
  
"Thanks." She said and smiled at him. It took her a second to realize that Tomoyo and Meiling were staring at them. Eriol probably would have been too but he was watching the road, "What?" Her friends didn't answer. They just wiggled their eyebrows and laughed. "You guys are really stupid."  
  
*****  
  
"These cookies are good!" Tomoyo complimented. They were all sitting in a circle, about to unwrap presents.  
  
"Of course." Sakura batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Don't get a big head." Syaoran said. They grinned at each other.  
  
"Enough of that! Let's open presents!"  
  
Sakura wasn't really paying attention to the others while she unwrapped her presents but she did acknowledge them when they said 'thank you Sakura.' Eriol had gotten her a calendar, Tomoyo bought her some really cute socks and shirts that matched, and Meiling had gotten her a blanket. Would have been really useful earlier, she thought wryly. While she was unwrapping the present that Syaoran got her, she was thinking about the card she had received a few days ago with some money in it from her dad and brother.  
  
The present was small and when she finished unwrapping it, she was silent. Slowly, she opened the box. Inside was a necklace. The decoration was girl- shaped and had a stone in the middle. "What's this?" she asked, barely above a whisper. No one heard her and she said it again louder. The room was quiet.  
  
"That?" Syaoran leaned over and took it from her hands. As he spoke, he put the necklace around her neck. "It's a moonstone. Since you're due date is June ninth, I got the birthstone for June. If it turns out to be a guy, we can trade it in for the boy-shaped one."  
  
He had barely finished talking when she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed tightly. "Thank you."  
  
Tomoyo waited for a couple of minutes before coughing. "Um, Sakura. You might want to let go. I think Syaoran needs to breathe."  
  
"No he doesn't." Sakura said into his shirt, but nevertheless she let go and sat back. Life was good.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura was laughing so hard that her side hurt. "You've got to be kidding." She choked out. Everyone was finished unwrapping their presents so they were sitting around the kitchen table and drinking fake bubbly. They had been playing games but got tired of that quickly. Now, everyone was asking each other funny questions.  
  
"No, I'm not." Meiling giggled. "In fact, I still have the bruise. Want to see?"  
  
"NO!" Both guys said hastily.  
  
"That's not very nice." Meiling said, faking hurt. "It hurt when I fell on my butt."  
  
"You know," Syaoran pointed a pen at her face, "There's some things you should keep to yourself."  
  
"Yea, like being related to you."  
  
Sakura had been trying to keep it in but her giggles finally escaped. All attention was on her. "Ok, Sakura, it's your turn." It sounded like Meiling was daring her and she wouldn't ever refuse a dare if she could help it.  
  
"I'm not afraid. Give it your best shot." That probably wasn't a good move on her part but everything would be ok. Meiling's question wouldn't be that bad. would it?  
  
Meiling tapped her chin thoughtfully before a light bulb went off in her head. "I've got it." She said slyly, "Have you ever seen Syaoran. naked?" At this, both Sakura and Syaoran started coughing. "Well?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Sakura sputtered.  
  
"I decide what to ask. You just answer."  
  
"Um. pass?"  
  
Meiling looked at Sakura sternly. "Nope."  
  
Sakura threw her arms up in the air as a sign of surrender. "Fine. Yes, I have. Are you happy?"  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran shrieked, his face cherry red.  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"You guys are BAD." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It was nothing like THAT. Stop being a pervert."  
  
"Then what was it like?" Tomoyo persisted.  
  
"He was taking a bath and I walked in on him. No big deal. And it was only once. Ever since then, we lock the doors." It seemed like Sakura wasn't too comfortable with this conversation.  
  
"And how was my dear cousin?" Meiling smirked. Sakura withered under her gaze.  
  
"So, Tomoyo, it's your turn." Everyone laughed heartily at her attempt to change the subject.  
  
*****  
  
"So, goodnight everyone!" Sakura waved to her friends.  
  
Tomoyo was about to leave, but she paused. "Oh yea. Sakura, before I forget, I won't be able to go to you with your appointment next week. I have to work."  
  
Sakura was a little disappointed, but she didn't show it. "That's alright. You don't need to go to every single one anyways."  
  
Tomoyo gave her best friend a big hug and exited the apartment. "Goodbye! Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
*****  
  
"It's really nice of you to go with me today, Syaoran." Syaoran only grunted at Sakura's thank you. She didn't take it personal; he was just being like himself. Syaoran made a left and pulled into the parking lot. Together, they made their way to the waiting room.  
  
"The doctor will be with you in a minute. Please have a seat."  
  
When the lady turned away Sakura muttered under her breath to Syaoran, "Sure," provoking a chuckle.  
  
There was only one other person in the room. A woman in her early thirties was reading a magazine about pregnancy. To Sakura, she looked like she was about to burst. She looked up when the roommates took a seat close to her. "How far along are you?" she asked politely.  
  
"About 16 weeks." Sakura answered. "You?"  
  
"I'm on my eighth month. I can't wait till it's over." She patted her stomach fondly. "I can't wait to finally be able to see the lower half of my body." Sakura laughed at her joke.  
  
She didn't say anything else for a while, but when she did, Sakura turned scarlet. "You two make such a cute couple."  
  
"Um," Sakura said uncomfortably, "we're not together. He's my roommate," Syaoran poked her in the side, "And friend."  
  
"That's a shame." The woman said and resumed reading her magazine. She left soon after and Sakura and Syaoran were alone.  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran flipped through a magazine and blanched. "What?" she asked, leaning over him to see. She burst out laughing. The picture was of a mother breastfeeding her baby. "You're so immature."  
  
"I wasn't saying that it was gross." He grumbled. "It just surprised me."  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura?" They were both caught off guard by Meiling's voice. It was odd seeing her dressed in her job's uniform. Quickly, they gathered their coats and followed her.  
  
Meiling did the usual checkup, which consisted of; blood pressure, weight, growth of the uterus, baby's heart tones, and urine. Sakura had fun watching Syaoran squirm at some of these. "Everything looks fine." Meiling said, looking at her papers. "You're on your sixteenth week right?"  
  
Sakura nodded and Meiling grinned. "Then that means that we might be able to find out the gender of your baby."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Not for sure, but we can try."  
  
Sakura lifted up her shirt, exposing her stomach, and Meiling put some clear jelly-like stuff on it. She then picked up a transducer and slowly glided it across her belly. It tickled a little bit, but Sakura didn't say anything. They all turned their attention to the screen.  
  
The picture was in black and white and Sakura could see the shape of her baby. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand. He squeezed hers reassuringly, making her grin. "Wow." Syaoran said, "Ultrasound is amazing."  
  
"Sure is." Meiling chirped and examined the picture more carefully. "Well, Sakura, I'm not completely positive, but I think that you are going to have a girl."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"Well it looks like I got you the right shape for that birthstone." Syaoran said lightly. "But now I feel sorry for it."  
  
"Why?" Meiling furrowed her eyebrow.  
  
"Because if she looks like Sakura, I think everyone is going to feel sorry for it. Oof." Sakura smacked him hard in the stomach and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I was just kidding. I think she's going to be pretty."  
  
Meiling laughed in her cousin's face. "You're so corny, Syaoran."  
  
*****  
  
"That's right, it's a girl. no, it's not for sure. ok. love you too. tell Touya I said hi. bye dad." Sakura hung up the phone and sighed. Now she had nothing to do. Syaoran caught her eye. He he he. something to do.  
  
She sauntered up to where he way lying sprawled across the couch and got in front of the T.V. "Hiya! What 'cha doing?" When he didn't answer, she asked again, louder.  
  
"Trying to ignore you."  
  
"Oh, well, that's too bad. Scoot over."  
  
He glanced at her with one eyebrow raised. "No."  
  
"I'll sit on you." At that, he sat up and moved.  
  
She was watching him out of the corner of her eye and trying really hard to think of something to talk about when he turned to look at her, "What?"  
  
Something finally occurred to her. "You haven't been going on any dates lately. Why?"  
  
"You're a little straight forward." He pointed out. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
When it became obvious to him that she wasn't going to be content with that answer, he continued. "I'm not sure. I guess because the occasion hasn't come up."  
  
"Oh." She couldn't really think of anything else to say, and just sat there.  
  
"You look bored." Her companion commented.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Well then, get dressed. We'll go get something to eat."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
*****  
  
"Why do you insist on wearing all of my clothes? I bet half of my wardrobe is now in your closet." Syaoran pulled on his shirt, which was on Sakura, lightly.  
  
"Don't be silly. I'm sure that I have more than half."  
  
"Grr."  
  
Sakura was having a good time. It had taken them a while, but finally they had decided to eat at a burger place in the mall. When she realized that she was out of ketchup, she reached over and dipped her fry in Syaoran's.  
  
"Hey!" he swiped at her hand. "Get your own!" She shook her head since her mouth was full. "Fine. Take it. I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Sakura watched, with her mouth full as he got up and headed for the bathrooms. She was about to look away, but something caught her attention. A girl with long brown hair intercepted Syaoran. They weren't very close, but she could hear what they were saying. "Syaoran, where have you been?" The girl asked.  
  
"Um." he looked a little uncomfortable. "Around."  
  
"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a long time. How come you haven't returned my calls?" Sakura's ears perked up at this. So he lied. The occasion had come up and he had shot it down.  
  
"I've been busy."  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Liar." She spat and walked away. Syaoran just shrugged and went to the bathroom. Sakura groaned. She would never figure that guy out.  
  
  
  
Kitty Neko: Well, I hope that everyone liked it! I would have gotten it up a little bit sooner but the site was having trouble for AOL users. Oh well. Ja! kittyneko@tenchiclub.com 


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty Neko: Hiya Minna! How is everyone? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but school started up again and along with it, after school tennis practice. It's a drag, but at least I'm in shape, right? (That's what I keep telling myself, so play along). I also want to thank everyone for all of the reviews! You guys are great! Sniff. Ok, well in this chapter, the plot thickens! I hope you guys like it! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
Sakura groaned loudly at the sound of the telephone. Syaoran was taking a shower so she would have to get it. Slowly, she grabbed the remote and pressed pause on her movie before peeling herself off the sofa. She was kind of hoping that whoever was calling would give up. No such luck.  
  
On the fifth ring, Sakura answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, is Syaoran there?"  
  
Sakura yawned and nodded at the same time. She knew that the girl on the phone couldn't see her but she didn't care, it wasn't her problem. "Yea, but he's unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message?"  
  
Sakura heard her sigh and make a frustrated growl. "Yes, just tell him that Meiko called." And with that, she hung up.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Sakura put the phone back in the cradle and dragged her feet back to the sofa. She was so tired and her arms were sore.  
  
As soon as her bottom made contact with the sofa the phone rang again. It was probably that Meiko girl again. Whoever the heck she was. Sakura fought off the strong desire to scream an obscenity at the top of her lungs so the entire world could hear her. Instead, she barred her teeth and got up. "Hello." She didn't even try to hide the frustration from her voice.  
  
"Well, well, well. Is that any way to answer the phone?"  
  
"Oh," Sakura softened a bit, "It's just you, Tomoyo."  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Some annoying girl who called a little bit ago and pissed me off." Sakura sat down at the chair nearest to her since she would most likely be on the phone for a while.  
  
"Oh, how so? You don't usually get mad easily. Are your hormones out of whack?" Tomoyo's voice had a teasing air to it.  
  
"Don't push it. Just 'cause you're not standing next to me doesn't mean your safe." Sakura didn't have to see Tomoyo to know that she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Well, she called asking for Syaoran and then was really short with me. She even hung up right after she left a message without saying thanks. She had a really annoying voice, too."  
  
"Yes, well, that's nice." Tomoyo decided that it was a good time to change the subject. "I just called to see what's new with you?"  
  
"What's new?" Sakura tapped her chin with her index finger thoughtfully before launching into the entire story about how she saw that girl come up to Syaoran and basically chew him out. That had been about a week and ago and, for some reason, it was still on her mind. When she was finished, she waited for Tomoyo to say something.  
  
"You know, I meant 'is there anything new' with your pregnancy. But this is fine too." Tomoyo giggled a little. "You're not going to like my opinion. And besides, I could be wrong."  
  
This got Sakura's attention. "What? Now you have to tell me."  
  
Tomoyo knew she would say that. "Ok." She paused to be dramatic. It didn't quite have the effect she was going for, but it was good enough. "I think that he doesn't want to leave you all by yourself."  
  
"You're right," Tomoyo was stunned that she had accepted it that easily. "You could be wrong. And you probably are."  
  
Tomoyo clenched her teeth so she wouldn't bang the phone against the table. "Forget it. I need to go to work. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura put the phone down once again and glared at it. It stayed perfectly still, unaffected.  
  
"Why are you glaring at the phone like that?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her little reverie and looked up at Syaoran. He was fully dressed, but had a towel wrapped around his neck to keep his damp hair from getting his shirt wet.  
  
"A bunch of stupid annoying people keep calling and I'm willing the next person who calls to spontaneously combust."  
  
"Somebody needs to take her Midol."  
  
Annoyed, Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm pregnant. I can't be on my period, you idiot." Syaoran just smiled at her and started to towel dry his hair.  
  
"Who called?"  
  
"Well, Tomoyo and some girl named Meiko." He flinched at the name. "She told me to tell you she called. She was really rude about it too."  
  
"Um hum."  
  
Sakura looked down at the floor and suddenly became engrossed in the pattern of the carpet. "Just out of curiosity. who's Meiko?"  
  
Syaoran tossed his towel at her and she reluctantly caught it. It smelled like his shampoo. "You know that girl that stopped me on the way to the bathroom about a week ago?" Recognition dawned on Sakura's face.  
  
"Is she always so rude?"  
  
"Not really. I wouldn't have dated her if she was."  
  
"Are you ganna call her?" She threw the towel back attempting to hit him in the face. He caught it easily.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sakura dug her toe in the ground. She had to get this off her chest. "Tomoyo said that you didn't go on dates because you don't want to leave me alone." He fell silent. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I think you should go out with her." Sakura's words surprised even herself. But, then again, she didn't want him to be bored because of her.  
  
"What makes you think you're the reason?" Sakura couldn't say anything to that. She just held his gaze. He finally have in when he saw she wasn't going to back down. "I'll call her, ok? Happy?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said firmly. But, for some reason, she wasn't.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks for coming to lunch with me." Meiling said while grabbing a mint out of her purse on their way out of the restaurant.  
  
"No problem. I was bored and you paid." Truthfully, Sakura had been studying but since Syaoran wasn't home the apartment was too quiet.  
  
"So I'm the person you run to when you're bored?" Meiling attempted to sound hurt.  
  
"Of course. I have enough friends." Meiling thwacked her on the head. "I was just kidding. It's fun to talk to you. You're funny." Meiling grinned at that.  
  
The two continued to make small talk while they walked through the crowded mall.  
  
"You have to go to work tomorrow, right?" Meiling asked.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yes."  
  
Meiling decided to ask one question concerning her pregnancy. "Have you been avoiding situations which require you to lay on your stomach?"  
  
Sakura laughed at the sudden change of topic and tone of Meiling's voice. "Ye-" Her voice trailed off. She had just seen Syaoran and Meiko walking together.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes! I just remembered something that I need to get." She shuddered inside at her pathetic attempt at a cover up. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. "Could you just leave me here? I'll get the bus home."  
  
Meiling quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I could come with you and take you home afterwards."  
  
Although the idea of company sounded appealing, Sakura didn't want Meiling knowing that she was just going to spy on Syaoran's date. "Don't be silly. Then you'd be late getting back to work. I'll be fine! I swear!"  
  
After a little more convincing, Meiling decided to leave Sakura at the mall. "Bye!" Sakura called to Meiling's retreating form and stayed where she was until Meiling was out of sight. Then she made a mad dash to get where she had seen them; provoking many strange looks directed at her. She didn't care. This whole thing would be a waste of time if she lost them.  
  
Luck was on her side. Weaving in and out of the crowd, she spotted them just as they were going into a small café, presumably for lunch. Sakura felt a little silly. She hadn't ever done this before, not even when she was in high school.  
  
Quickly, she slipped in behind them unnoticed and took a seat. Her table was closer to the door but she was still in hearing distance of Syaoran's table (even if she did have to strain to listen). Since she was already full, she ordered a drink and a small desert.  
  
She was almost done before they actually started a real conversation. It was a good thing too, because she was really starting to get bored. The weather was FACINATING but COME ON!  
  
"Why haven't you been calling me?" Meiko asked. She sounded a little sad and Sakura felt a pinch of pity for her. a pinch.  
  
Syaoran appeared not to be affected and took a bite of his chicken. Sakura felt her stomach give a little grumble and giggled to herself because she knew she wasn't hungry. "I've been busy."  
  
"Busy doing what?" What was with the interrogation?  
  
Lifting his glass to his lips, he took a sip and cleared his throat. "Well. you know my roommate?" Sakura's ears perked up. Meiko nodded and he continued. "Well, she's pregnant and I've been keeping her company and taking care of her."  
  
"What a nuisance." Meiko muttered.  
  
Syaoran just shook his head. "It's no trouble at all. She's my friend. I want to." Sakura felt gratitude for him. Even though he didn't act like it sometimes, he thought of her as a friend. That made her feel good.  
  
"I mean for me."  
  
Silence fell over the table. Sakura leaned forward slightly just to make sure that she didn't miss anything they said. Meiko was looking down at her clenched fists. "What a stupid slut."  
  
Sakura was taken aback. Even though she didn't like Meiko, she didn't know that she was that mean. Involuntarily she felt the familiar tingle of her nose and her eyes welled up. Her head was bent over now and a tear splashed on her right hand that was gripping her pants and then another and another.  
  
Her head snapped up at the grating sound of wood over wood. Syaoran was standing and he very calmly put his napkin on the table before pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He rummaged around in it for a few agonizing seconds before he pulled out thirty dollars and put it on the table. He spoke quietly but Sakura could hear the anger that he was trying to control. "This should cover it. You can order desert if you want, I don't care. Don't call me again."  
  
Meiko looked stricken. "Why?"  
  
"Why? You insulted my close friend and I won't take that kind of abuse. Sakura is not a slut and, even if she was, it's not your place to say so." Once again, Sakura felt happy that he stuck up for her. He grabbed his jacket and made for the exit.  
  
Sakura knew that he was going to see her; there was no getting around it. Just as she suspected, he stopped when he got to her table. He glanced at her and she tried to give him a weak smile. The evidence that she had been crying was still on her face and he looked down at his feet. "Are you coming?" Nodding, she put money on the table and stood.  
  
The walk to Syaoran's car was silent. Syaoran got behind the wheel and, as soon as Sakura was sitting, he reached in the glove compartment and handed Sakura a tissue. She took it gratefully and muttered a 'thanks'.  
  
He was about to start the ignition but thought better of it. "Do we need to get your car?"  
  
"No, Meiling dropped me off."  
  
They didn't talk to each other on the drive home. As soon as they were there, Sakura went up the stairs and into the bathroom to take a LONG relaxing bath. She was going to need it.  
  
When she was finally reemerged an hour later, Syaoran was nowhere in sight. There was a note on the kitchen counter and she reluctantly picked it up. 'Gone grocery shopping. Be back later.' Sakura sighed before crumbling it into a ball and hurling it at the wall. It felt good to let out a little stress.  
  
Sakura went into her room and wailed in frustration before collapsing on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to handle all of this. Both Tomoyo and Meiling were at work so she couldn't call them for advice and she didn't know Eriol that well. No, she was going to have to figure out this one on her own.  
  
Dragging herself off the bed, she went back into the living room to wait for Syaoran. It didn't take long. He didn't say anything even though she was obviously waiting for him to get home. Instead, he dragged a couple of grocery bags into the kitchen with Sakura on his heels. Together, they unpacked and put the things away.  
  
"Hi." Sakura tried lamely.  
  
Syaoran gave her a strange look. "Hi."  
  
Sakura dug her toe in the ground. She would have given anything to be somewhere else. "Can we talk?"  
  
Syaoran pointed at the chair next to his. "Talk away."  
  
Sakura sat down and started playing with the bottom of her shirt. "About what happened at lunch. thank you."  
  
"For what?" Syaoran rose to get a drink, which irritated Sakura. She didn't really like talking to his back. She waited until he sat down again.  
  
"For sticking up for me."  
  
"Any decent friend would have." He pointed out and handed his glass to her. "Do you want a sip?" When Sakura shook her head, he shrugged. "More for me."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe how easy that had been! What had she been so scared of? There wasn't any big confrontation or anything! But one thing was bothering her. "I know I asked you this before but, is Meiko always such a. what's the word for it?"  
  
"Bitch?" He offered. She laughed. "No, she's not. She's actually pretty nice when I first met her. I don't know what happened."  
  
"Maybe she's just like that when it comes to guys."  
  
"Either way, I'm not going on a date in a LONG time!"  
  
Sakura stopped smiling and laughing. "Why not?"  
  
Syaoran had an exasperated expression on his face. "What? Do you want me to go on dates or something?"  
  
"Yes!" Sakura said rising to her feet. "Maybe not with Meiko, but you shouldn't just hang around with me all the time! I don't want you to waste all of your time taking care of me! I'm not a baby!"  
  
Syaoran stood up so that he could look at Sakura eye to eye. "Who said that's the reason?"  
  
Refusing to back down Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I do!"  
  
Apparently, Syaoran wasn't going to give up either. "Maybe I just don't want to!"  
  
"Like I believe that! I heard what you told Meiko and I don't want to be the reason you're single!"  
  
"I don't have to go on dates if I don't want to!"  
  
"I know that!" Sakura retorted, "But-"  
  
She fell silent, not finishing her sentence and grabbed her stomach. Alarmed, Syaoran forgot about their argument and asked, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything and it looked like she was waiting for something. All of a sudden, her face lit up. "I'm fine!" She beamed at him, her eyes twinkling, before grabbing his hand and pressing it against her belly. "She's kicking! The baby's kicking!"  
  
Syaoran moved closer and waited for the thump. As soon as it came, he started laughing and smiling. "That's great!" He looked up and that's when they noticed how close they were.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a couple of seconds. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Syaoran moved closer to her. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face and she shut her eyes. And then. his breath wasn't on her face. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Syaoran who was looking anywhere but at her.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and held it. She had certainly not been expecting that. Where had that come from? Why had he pulled back? All of these questions raced through her mind making her dizzy. Taking a seat, she pretended not to notice the awkward silence. It was strange. Would things be different now?  
  
"Sakura." Her attention went back to her roommate. "I'm sorry."  
  
She opened her mouth to say that it was ok but nothing came out. Since she was just looking like a fish with her mouth opening and closing she decided to keep it shut. All the while, she was racking her brain to think of something to ruin the tense atmosphere. Luckily, she was saved.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hm?" It was a response that didn't take much effort.  
  
"Why were you at the mall?"  
  
If she were expecting him to make things easier on her she was badly mistaken. "That's not important!" She knew that her cheeks were flaming.  
  
His face broke out in a big grin. "You weren't by any chance. SPYING on me. were you?" He knew the answer but it was fun watching her sweat.  
  
"No! Of course not! Why wouldn't I want to spy on YOU?!"  
  
"Hm." Syaoran rubbed his chin with his index finger thoughtfully. "I don't know."  
  
Before this conversation got too out of hand she would have to do something about it. Grabbing her coat she made for a hasty exit. "I'm going to go for a little walk and then probably head over to Tomoyo's see ya!" Without another word, she was out the door and down the stairs.  
  
The chilly air was refreshing to her lungs. Sakura exhaled happily. She was SO relieved that they were able to joke like that still. It would have been so weird. She brushed the thought off. It felt good just to put one foot in front of the other and take one breath at a time.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Sakura asked Tomoyo expectantly.  
  
"I think that your life is a hell of a lot more interesting than mine."  
  
"Be serious!" Sakura tossed a couch pillow lightly at Tomoyo and it bounced off her head.  
  
"I really don't know what to tell you." Tomoyo said, throwing it back. "I'm not a physiatrist."  
  
"Good thing too because you'd have been sued so many times for bad advice that it wouldn't even be funny." Sakura had to duck from another oncoming pillow.  
  
Tomoyo pretended like she hadn't heard her and reached over to pat her stomach. "She kicked today, huh? That's great! Wish I had been there."  
  
Sakura was about to reply but a dark blue scarf caught her eye. It looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. "What's that?"  
  
Tomoyo arched her neck to see what Sakura was pointing at. Sakura noticed that her eyes widened slightly. "I don't know." It was a lie and Sakura knew it. "Must be my roommates."  
  
At that moment, Sakura knew where she'd seen it before. "You LIAR! That's the scarf that you gave Eriol for Christmas! What's it doing over here?" Tomoyo turned scarlet. She said something so quietly that Sakura couldn't understand. "What?"  
  
"I said," She said a little louder through clenched teeth, "He must have left it over here a couple of days ago when he came for lunch."  
  
"AH HA!" Sakura jumped to her feet and pointed a menacing finger at Tomoyo. "You're dating Eriol!"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Yes! Now I actually know something about your love life." She paused and wiggled her eyebrows. "Are you sure that he only came over for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!"  
  
"Uh huh." Sakura said disbelieving.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and stuck her tongue out. Sakura gladly returned the gesture. She had such great friends. What happened with Syaoran earlier. well. life had it's little twists didn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty Neko: I hope you liked it! It was fun to write! S+S forever! Ja! 


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty Neko: Hiya minna-san! For this chapter, I have decided to have Syaoran doing the author notes with me. Syaoran: Again, another author is forcing me to do this. Kitty Neko: Save it for someone who cares. Syaoran: (glaring at author) Well, why don't you begin by explaining why it took you so long to update with this chapter? Kitty Neko: (immediately gets hit by millions of soda cans) I'm sorry! You know how these things go (gets hit again)! I have school work, projects (ouch), I got sick, Valentine's Day, tennis tournaments- I got first! (owie) and LOTS of other things that I don't want to bore you with. But I'm very sorry for the wait! Syaoran: Save it for someone who cares. Kitty Neko: I guess I had that one coming. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews! You guys are great!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.  
"Valentine's Day is stupid!" Sakura declared whilst slamming her fist down on the kitchen counter. Everything sprawled across it shook a little at the force.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't have a valentine." Tomoyo said.  
  
"True." Sakura replied and stuck her tongue out at her best friend, prompting a giggle. "BUT! I'm serious! It's is a REALLY stupid holiday!"  
  
"Uh huh." Tomoyo rolled her eyes making sure that Sakura could see her.  
  
"Really! Someone probably said 'Candy sales are down. What are we going to do about it? I know! Let's make a holiday!' Of course they decided to make the holiday for people who are in love. What about the rest of us?" By now Sakura was breathing deeply and she put her hand up to her heart. She closed her eyes and inhaled before exhaling slowly and reopening her eyes. "At least I have you to keep me company on this depressing day."  
  
Tomoyo squirmed uncomfortably, causing Sakura to pay closer attention to her. "Actually, Sakura. Eriol's taking me out to dinner tonight."  
  
Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Eh? You traitor!" At Tomoyo's sad expression Sakura tugged on her soft hair gently. "I'm just kidding. You have a good time."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not! We didn't make any plans so I shouldn't have assumed you had nothing else to do. Plus, you're not my only friend! I still have Meiling! I was ganna call her anyways." Sakura rose to her feet and pointed at the door. "Now I think it's about time for you do go get ready for your date. It's getting late. Out! Get outta my apartment."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes again and grabbed her purse. "I'm gone. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Right before Tomoyo reached the door, it opened. Syaoran stood there with a couple of grocery bags. "Hi Tomoyo." He half-waved and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Bye!" Tomoyo called over her shoulder and shut the door with a tiny click.  
  
"Sakura, come help me unload."  
  
"No, I'm busy." Sakura answered stubbornly and picked up the phone.  
  
"Doing what? Stuffing you face?"  
  
"Shut up." Sakura said, at the same time entering the kitchen. "No, not you Meiling." She said into the receiver. Syaoran snorted and put a box of cereal in the cupboard watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Um hum. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. oh. I understand. you have a good time on your date! Bye." With a little sigh of frustration, the pregnant woman clicked the 'off' button on the phone and tossed it on the counter.  
  
"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I have nothing to do tonight. Both Tomoyo and Meiling have dates and. " She paused and went into a singing voice. "I'm all alone!"  
  
Syaoran finished putting things away and took a seat next to her. "Is it really that bad? Being alone on Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Not really." Sakura muttered sadly. "It's just. I sort of miss the whole feeling of it. Like in Junior High. There were secret admirers, chocolate, balloons, roses. that kind of thing. I don't need it. But I miss it." Letting out a breath of air, she stood up and stretched. "Anyways, I'm just ganna get a nice hot bath and call it a night. See you when I reemerge."  
  
*****  
  
Completely decked out in her pajamas and with a towel wrapped around her head like a turban, Sakura finally came out of the bathroom. She had soaked in the water for a long time. probably about an hour. "Syaoran?" She called out into the seemingly empty apartment.  
  
Silence.  
  
She frowned. Where could he have gone? Feeling a little annoyed at being left completely alone, Sakura went into the kitchen to get something to eat. It was about dinnertime anyways.  
  
What she saw when she entered the kitchen made her freeze mid-step. There, on the kitchen counter, was a stuffed bear, a balloon, a box of chocolates, and a card.  
  
Moving slowly, Sakura approached the gifts. Both the stuffed bear and balloon had 'Happy Valentine's Day!' written on them, and she noted that the chocolate was her favorite kind.  
  
Carefully, she lifted the card and examined it. It was decorated with hearts on the outside and on the inside there was a note.  
  
'From your Secret Admirer'  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." Startled, Sakura dropped the note and spun around. Syaoran stood there, dressed relatively nicely, and holding a white rose. He smiled and held it out to her. Grasping it in her fingers, Sakura brought it to her face and inhaled the sweet fragrance.  
  
"Get dressed." He said simply. "We're going out to eat. Your choice, my treat."  
  
For a second, Sakura didn't know what to say. That didn't last long. In no time, she was squeezing the daylights out of him. When he made a small grunt of protest, she only squeezed tighter.  
  
It was at that moment, with her arms wrapped around his neck, that Sakura had a realization.  
  
She was in love with Syaoran Li.  
  
*****  
  
Except for the slightly annoying tick of the clock, the apartment was silent. Sakura sat on the sofa with an expressionless face.  
  
She had not been expecting this. This is definitely not what she needed at the moment. Her life was complicated enough! "Why?!" She voiced aloud. "Why did I have to fall in love with him?!" The empty apartment did not answer. It wasn't like she expected it to.  
  
How long had she loved him? One month? Two? The next question had her make a cry of frustration.  
  
Had she loved him even before she got pregnant?  
  
Without even realizing it, Sakura brought her hand up to her face and started to chew on her fingernail. It only took her a second to pay attention to what she was doing. Startled, her hand fell to her lap. She had stopped that stupid habit in the first grade! What was wrong with her?!  
  
It seemed like there was only one thing that she could do for the time being.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo answered the phone like she would any other time. She had no idea what was about to happen.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura? To what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call this time?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ok. Go ahead."  
  
"Not over the phone." Sakura tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice but she knew it was still there a little bit. Tomoyo, being her best friend, was bound to pick up on it.  
  
'Pick up on it' she did. "O. k." Now that her curiosity was sparked, there was no way that Sakura would get out of it. "I'll be there in a little bit."  
  
*****  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Tomoyo blew lightly on her hot chocolate before placing the cup on her lips and taking a tiny sip. Sakura, on the other hand, just stared at her mug.  
  
"Well." She wasn't exactly sure how to start. Lifting her spoon, she dipped it in her mug and stirred. Tomoyo didn't persist; she just sat there and watched. Sakura would talk when she was ready.  
  
"You love Eriol, don't you?"  
  
Even though the question surprised her, Tomoyo nodded. "We've only gone out a couple of times. But. yes, I think so."  
  
"Then you might understand."  
  
Tomoyo could see where this was going. Her amethyst eyes widened. "You love someone? Who?" Sakura mumbled something under her breath. Tomoyo leaned closer. "What was that? I didn't catch what you said."  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo burst out laughing at the one word that Sakura uttered. This, of course, completely shattered the 'touching' moment. "And just what is so funny about me loving Syaoran?" Sakura demanded, dropping her spoon.  
  
"Nothing!" Tomoyo chocked out.  
  
"I would think that, since you're laughing so hard you can barely talk, something has to be amusing." The sour look on Sakura's face only made Tomoyo laugh harder. "Well," Sakura said indignantly, "If you really want to know the truth, Eriol ain't all that great either." She paused to give Tomoyo a chance to quit laughing. She didn't so Sakura continued. "He's weird and to be completely honest, he can be REALLY creepy."  
  
Tomoyo didn't stop laughing and Sakura stomped her foot on the floor. "It's not funny, damnit!"  
  
"But it is." Tomoyo chuckled.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Syaoran?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Syaoran." Tomoyo composed herself and dusted off her skirt. "And I think it's so funny because I knew it."  
  
"You did not! There's no way for you to know it! I only figured it out a week ago!"  
  
For a second, the grin was wiped off of Tomoyo's face. This gave Sakura some satisfaction. "You mean to tell me that you've known this for a WEEK? You've been holding out on me for a WEEK?" Tomoyo's voice squeaked on the word 'WEEK'.  
  
"Uh huh. So there's no way for you to have known I love him."  
  
"Bull." Tomoyo said simply. "Just 'cause you didn't notice, doesn't mean I didn't. Let me guess, you've been trying to figure out just how long you've had feelings for him." It was more of a statement than a question and Tomoyo knew that she had Sakura's full attention now. "I'm here to tell you that you've liked him since August."  
  
"August?" Sakura squeaked. She coughed and her voice returned to normal. "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Because THAT is when your bickering began to turn into flirting!" Tomoyo stood and thrust her index finger in Sakura's face with triumph. "Am I right?"  
  
Sakura looked, cross-eyed, at her best friend's perfectly manicured fingernail before swatting it away. "I don't know. Probably."  
  
"Ha!" Tomoyo let out a bark of laughter and returned to her seat. "Now." She crossed her legs. "Before I forget, about Eriol."  
  
Sakura grinned sheepishly. "I was just caught up in the moment. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Yes, you did." Tomoyo didn't sound mad, much to the relief of Sakura. "You didn't mean it in a mean way, but you did mean it. I'll have you know," Here, she licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows, "Being weird and creepy is part of his charm."  
  
"I'll never understand you." Sakura muttered.  
  
"You already do and you know it." The dark haired girl flicked her glossy locks over her shoulder. "So what do you like about Syaoran?"  
  
"It's scary, but I think. everything."  
  
"Uh huh. So what made you realize you LUB him?"  
  
Sakura ignored the baby talk and proceeded to tell her about what he did for Valentine's Day. When she was finished, Tomoyo had that strange glossy look in her eyes. "Don't say it." Sakura begged.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said DON'T!"  
  
"But, it's just so KAWAII!"  
  
Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time. She had heard that phrase so many times over the years that it wasn't even funny. "I hate you."  
  
"I LUB you, too!"  
  
*****  
  
"You're awfully quiet tonight." Syaoran commented.  
  
Sakura just nodded and started down at her food. It was a little strange to be around him now. Earlier, Tomoyo had asked her if she was going to tell him. She wanted to, but. Either way, she needed to eat.  
  
Sighing, she picked up her spoon and dipped into her mashed potatoes.  
  
"Is something wrong with the food?" Syaoran asked. He had been the one that made it.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Are you nauseated?"  
  
Again, she shook her head.  
  
"Well," Syaoran set his napkin down on the table. "Something's wrong. And apparently you don't want to tell me what it is. This food is kind of bland. Do you want to go out for ice cream?"  
  
Sakura smiled at his attempt to brighten her up. She nodded her head in an affirmative and rose to her feet. It was a little difficult,t but not very. They both grabbed their coats and headed for the door.  
  
*****  
  
"I've been checking around for bigger apartments." Syaoran said and licked his cone at the same time.  
  
"Really? Did you find anything good?"  
  
"No, everything sucks."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Sakura sarcastically cheered.  
  
"Well, everything's too small. I was thinking." He broke off here and reached across the booth and touched Sakura's nose. When he pulled away, there was some ice cream on his index finger. He licked it off and continued. "We could rent a small house."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "You'd do that?"  
  
"Yea. It'll cost more. But, it's probably our best option."  
  
Sakura nodded and they lapsed into comfortable silence. Inconspicuously Sakura examined him. What was it exactly that she liked about him?  
  
Well, there was the fact that he was always helping her and taking care of her. He could also be kind. But she liked it when he teased her too. Not to mention, he was cute.  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"Yea, I was just thinking about how cute you are." The sentence had left her mouth before she even had a chance to consider what she was saying.  
  
"Really?" His 'really?' sort of had an air of cockiness to it. Well, she would fix his little red wagon.  
  
"Yea, I think just about all mutts are cute."  
  
"Mutts?" he sounded incredulous. "As is a dog?"  
  
"Of course!" She reached over the table, just as he had done earlier, and ruffled his hair. "You're hair even adds to the effect. You know, once I had a dog that had half curly hair and half straight."  
  
Syaoran snapped at her hand with his teeth. "Well, if I have to be a dog, I at least get to be rabid."  
  
"Fine by me." Sakura reseated herself. "But, you do know that we're going to have to put you down. We can't have a dog with rabies out on the loose."  
  
"Then don't kill me. Just get back in your cage."  
  
"Ha ha." Even though on the outside she seemed irritated, on the inside she was delighted. She was having her favorite bickering time and she had just saved herself a lot of embarrassment. From now on, she needed to be more careful. She couldn't let him know that she loved him.  
  
. At least not yet.  
Kitty Neko: I can't really think of anything to say for the ending author's notes. Except that I hope you like it! The story is already at the ending of February. It's getting to her due date. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty Neko: I'm BACKK! And I brought Syaoran along again just for fun. Syaoran: Fun? Rah. Kitty Neko: Don't be like that. Anyways, we would like to start with reasons for taking this long to update. Syaoran: In other words, you're about to hear a bunch of excuses. Kitty Neko: (Kicks Syaoran) That's enough, you. Anyways, it was tennis season so my coach started scheduling a lot of games for us to do. Ugh. It mad me very tired. I also had a lot of personal problems that kept me from writing AND I started a new story!!!!! It is called Visible To You. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. Syaoran: Plug plug plug Kitty Neko: (glares but tries to ignore Syaoran) Anyways, it's another romance/comedy. But, unlike Roommates, it's not going to be really long. I'm thinking about 5 chapters. But of course, there's going to be lots of laughs and romance involved. I definitely have not stopped writing Roommates! I really enjoy writing this one.  
  
QUESTIONS YOU ASKED- Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciated them!  
  
Kitty Neko: Now I would like to take some time to answer the questions that people ask me in their reviews. I kept forgetting to do this in past chapters. Sorry! Syaoran: Sure you are. Kitty Neko: Grr.. Anyways. Heather asked what month is it now. Well, this chapter starts off at the end of March and continues from there. Oh yea, I don't mind emailing people when I update, so if you want me to email you when I get the next chapter up, just say so. Be sure to leave your email address where I can get to it easily though! Choco-penguin- that sounds like a good idea, but I already have the whole plot thought out. I just have to get my lazy butt in gear and TYPE! He he Animefreak242- Sakura got pregnant in September. Kitty Neko: Well, I think that's about it. Enjoy the story! (Ugh, this was my longest Authors notes ever)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
"I can't believe that it's already the end of March and we still haven't found a house that we'd like to rent!" At that moment, Sakura was sorely tempted to bang her head up against the table. She probably would have too if her belly weren't so big. It would have been more trouble than it was worth to get her head to the table.  
  
Syaoran laughed at his roommate and handed her the comic section of the newspaper. "Here, calm down. Read the comics. I'll continue to look through this stupid newspaper."  
  
Sakura took the section but eyed the rest. "I want the horoscope section too."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes but handed it to her. "So what's your horoscope?"  
  
Sakura found her zodiac sign and read under her breath before voicing it aloud. "You will have bad luck for the rest of eternity. Do not even attempt to find a new place to live."  
  
"It does not say that!"  
  
"Who cares? I don't need it printed in the newspaper to know that it's true." Sakura crossed her arms in a huff and rested them on her stomach.  
  
"Stop being pessimistic." Syaoran scolded before picking up his highlighter and circling something in the newspaper.  
  
"I'm not being a pessimist," Sakura insisted, "I'm being a realist."  
  
"Whatever you want to call it."  
  
Sakura giggled and pulled the comic section in front of her face. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she peeked over to look at his section. There were about twenty listings under the unfurnished houses for rent and he had only circled about two. It was pathetic, but they weren't going to give up. There was bound to be a house eventually. right?  
  
Thirty minutes later, Sakura found herself being piled into the car once again. She was bound for another long day of house searching. Hurray.  
  
*****  
  
Nothing. Not like she was really expecting to find something, but it was still disappointing. Sakura sighed deeply but tried to stay quiet. It was probably about one in the morning and Syaoran was fast asleep. Lying on her side, Sakura looked long and hard at the man that she loved who had no idea that she loved him.  
  
A few rays of moonlight escaped the drapes on the window and fell across his face. If it were possible, he looked even cuter when he was asleep. Sakura struggled not to sigh again. She had tried to tell him. Every single time that the word 'love' was on the tip of her tongue, her throat tightened and her mouth went dry. At this rate, he was never going to know.  
  
Diverting her gaze so her eyes wouldn't start to water up, her eyes fell on her stomach. June ninth. At times it seemed like forever away, but right now it seemed so close. It was hard to believe how much her life had changed since she found out about the little baby growing in her womb. Lately they (as in Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura) had been thinking of a name for the girl. Like the search for a house, name picking wasn't going too well either. The names were either too bland or too weird.  
  
Sakura's eyelids started to droop; she really should get some sleep. That decided, she gently closed her eyes and blocked out every other thought that popped up in her mind.  
  
*****  
  
You know the feeling you get when you're being watched? Well, when Sakura awoke, she became very aware that she was being watched. As soon as she opened her eyes, she came to the conclusion that she had been correct in her assumption. Amber eyes stared at her intently.  
  
"Eek!" Sakura scrambled under the covers and started laughing uncontrollably, "Don't eat me!" When Syaoran had looked at her like that, he reminded her of a starving wolf.  
  
"Eat you?" Syaoran asked, "I don't think my bowls could handle that."  
  
Pulling the covers back down, Sakura stuck her tongue out. "I think they could. You eat your own cooking all the time."  
  
Syaoran smacked her head lightly. "I guess if you don't like my cooking, I could make you cook instead."  
  
"No!" Sakura cried out in mock horror. "I'm too lazy to cook for myself." Actually, she really did like to cook. It was the cleaning part that bothered her. But that was beside the point.  
  
Syaoran chuckled and pulled himself off the bed. "I'm going to get breakfast started. We've got another long day of house hunting today."  
  
"Joy."  
  
Syaoran left the room and Sakura got up to her leisure. Wiggling out of the blankets, she happened to glance at the calendar. A wolfish smile engulfed her features.  
  
*****  
  
"Anything interesting?" Sakura asked casually.  
  
"Well, there is this one house under open house. Maybe we could go see it today."  
  
Sakura nodded and fell silent. It was probably the best time.  
  
Grabbing her stomach, Sakura let out a moan of pain. She made sure that her face was contorted in a look of agony and even started to breath heavier. Syaoran immediately dropped his newspaper and got up to stand next to her. "What is it? Are you ok? Where does it hurt?"  
  
Sakura had been planning to make it last longer but her conscience started to nag at the back of her mind. He was really worried. Bursting into laughter, Sakura said, "April Fools!"  
  
Syaoran looked surprised for a second before a rush of other emotions went over his features; annoyance, amusement, concern, and. relief??  
  
"You jerk! You had me worried!" He allowed himself a small smile. "It was a little funny though. Where did you learn to play sick like that?"  
  
"Years of practice." Sakura pretended to polish her fingernails on her shirt. "I swear that the people in the office at my old elementary school knew me so well that they had my number memorized. I was good, wasn't I?"  
  
Syaoran laughed and nodded. "Don't need for you to get an even bigger head."  
  
"You're the one with the fat head." Sakura pouted.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." Realization dawned on him. "April Fools? Today's April first?"  
  
Sakura turned to her make-believe audience. "Give the man a prize!"  
  
"I can't believe I forgot your Birthday!" Syaoran was starting to feel bad.  
  
"No reason for you to. You remember just about everything else!" When her reassurance didn't work, she tried again. "You'll just have to make it up to me later. I want lots of presents!" That seemed to work.  
  
"Then call your daddy. I'll give you your birthday spankings though."  
  
"I don't think so." Sakura muttered.  
  
"Anyways," Syaoran gathered his newspaper and headed for the door. "We need to get busy."  
  
"WAHH!"  
  
*****  
  
Sakura was in shock. They had finally found it, the perfect place. Well, not perfect, but it was pretty much what they were looking for.  
  
A few weeks later and she found herself packing up what had been her room for years. It was strange leaving that place. There were a lot of memories. "But think of it this way," Sakura said to herself, "There will be tons of new memories at the new house."  
  
"Talking to yourself?" Syaoran asked, walking into her room with an empty box for more of her 'junk'. "You know, you could actually throw some of this stuff away."  
  
Sakura ignored him. "Perfect timing! I was about to empty my closet but the top shelf is too high for me. Would you be a doll and get all the stuff down?"  
  
"I will not 'be a doll' but I will get it for you." Syaoran grumbled, just as she knew he would.  
  
Sakura watched as he continually pulled more and more things down all the while saying, "Junk, junk, and more junk. Geeze, Sakura, you're such a slob."  
  
Sakura was about to retort when he cut her off. "What's this?"  
  
"What?" Sakura rose to her feet and peered over his shoulder. What she saw made her burst out into laughter. "I forgot all about that!" Low and behold. Syaoran was holding the picture that Sakura had drawn of him back in September. You know, the one where he was wearing the pink dress.  
  
"I remember this." Syaoran said distastefully. "I thought I shredded it and threw it away."  
  
He made to rip this one too, but Sakura snatched it from his hands before he could. "You probably did. I kept the original 'cause I knew you would. I wanted to remember it." She grinned at him maliciously. "And I wanted to make sure you always remembered it too."  
  
"I don't need you too keep it, to remember it." Syaoran rolled his eyes but continued to empty her closet while she examined the drawing closer.  
  
Back then; she had thought that she really disliked Syaoran. But according to Tomoyo, she was already in 'LUB' with him. Life was too weird.  
  
Putting the drawing in a safe place, she continued to pack. Ugh, she hated packing. But if there was something she hated even more than packing, it was unpacking.  
  
*****  
  
"I hate unpacking." Sakura said for the umpteenth time.  
  
"So I've heard." Syaoran replied, dragging a dresser into the room that was going to belong to Sakura and the baby. "Would you mind giving me a hand?"  
  
"Sorry," Sakura said unconvincingly, "Meiling said I'm not to lift heavy things."  
  
"Right." Huff. "And yet you are still able to pick YOURSELF up and move around the house."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"You know Syaoran, it's not nice to make fun of a pregnant woman's weight. It lowers their self esteem."  
  
"Eriol," Syaoran growled at the young man who had just entered the house, "What the hell took you so long?"  
  
"Traffic." He replied simply. "I do hope that you haven't overworked yourself."  
  
For a second, Sakura was actually afraid of Syaoran. He had an evil look of anger and hatred on his face. And if that was bad, it was simply horrifying when he smiled, making sure to show lots of teeth. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't. I saved all the REALLY hard stuff for when you got here."  
  
Before Syaoran could start working poor Eriol (who was starting to look slightly paler) to death she decided to ask him where Tomoyo was.  
  
"Um, I think she went to put some more of your boxes in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said quickly and scurried away before having to witness the pain that Eriol was about to go through. Well, she would have loved to stay around and watch it, but there was a ton of things that needed to be done.  
  
Walking into the unfamiliar kitchen Sakura saw her best friend standing around and looking at the mess with dismay. When she noticed Sakura she said, "I swear you get bigger and bigger every time I see you."  
  
"You saw me just a couple of hours ago." Sakura glared.  
  
"I know." Changing the subject, she said, "It's going to take us forever to clean up this mess."  
  
"I know." Sakura grinned at Tomoyo. "That's why I asked you to come over and help."  
  
"Evil." Tomoyo put her forehead on her hands. "Why didn't you call Meiling?"  
  
"Because, unlike you, Meiling is a hard working woman."  
  
"I work hard!" Tomoyo protested.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
Tomoyo huffed. "You're starting to sound more and more like Syaoran every day."  
  
"I am?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. Which brings me to another question. How's the confession coming along?"  
  
Sakura flinched and reached for a box. Might as well get started while they talked. Tomoyo followed suit. "Not so great. I choke up every time."  
  
"Dummy!" Tomoyo cried out in frustration. She was about to say more but Eriol chose that moment to stick his head into the kitchen. "I wasn't calling you." She teased.  
  
"Har har." He muttered. "I think I'd rather be with my 'Master' Syaoran than hang around here and be made fun of by you two."  
  
"ERIOL! Get your butt in here!"  
  
Eriol froze at the sound of Syaoran's voice. "On second thought, hide me!" Ducking behind Tomoyo, he tried to hide from Syaoran who entered the kitchen half a second later.  
  
"Have you guys seen Eriol?"  
  
"He's cowering behind me." Tomoyo offered and stepped away. Eriol scrambled to get behind her again just for her to move a second time. Deciding that that wasn't going to work, he tried to hide behind Sakura.  
  
Syaoran wasted no time in grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and bodily dragging him out of the kitchen and back to the other rooms. "Help me!" Eriol shrieked, but to no avail. Tomoyo only waved goodbye to him.  
  
"Now where were we?" She asked. Sakura shook her head sadly. She had some really weird friends.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks for treating us to dinner, Syaoran." Tomoyo said, taking a sip of her peach lemonade.  
  
"No problem." Syaoran said. "It's my way of thanking you for helping us out with unpacking. You were a really big help, Tomoyo."  
  
"What about me?" Eriol wined, pointing at himself with a fork.  
  
"You are worthless," Eriol blanched, "I spent more time dragging you back than you did actually helping me." Eriol looked slightly sheepish, "But to be completely honest, you were a big help. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I think I'm going to faint." Sakura joked. "You two are actually being civil to each other."  
  
"We are friends, you know." Eriol pointed out.  
  
"We are?" Eriol looked like he wanted to throw his vegetables at Syaoran, but he refrained. They were in a nice place, after all. He would let it slide.  
  
"I'm so happy that we found such a nice house." Sakura said happily, grinning like an idiot. "Now all I have to do is go shopping for baby stuff!"  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "I need to throw you a baby shower!"  
  
"You don't have to do that. You've done enough for me already."  
  
"Oh no, I insist! As your best friend it's my duty to throw you the best baby shower ever!" When Tomoyo got that excited and determined look in her eyes, there was no stopping her.  
  
"Oh goodness." Eriol muttered under his breath to Syaoran.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
Kitty Neko: Hope you liked it. I gotta get busy with the rest! Ja! 


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty Neko: Well, I'm back and it didn't take me very long! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Can you believe that this story only has two more chapters after this one and an epilogue and then. it's over! Kind of sad, but true. Cherryblossom: no, this story doesn't have magic. Um, well I guess that's it for author's notes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.  
  
Sakura awoke to a sweet smell that she couldn't quite put her finger on. That night she had decided to sleep in her own room for a change. The fact that Syaoran had to get up early that morning and go to work had absolutely no influence on her decision. She yawned sleepily with her eyes still closed.  
  
"It's about time. I was beginning to think that you'd never wake up."  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open in surprise.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing here? I though you had to wo-." Her voice trailed off. All of a sudden it had become very obvious exactly what the sweet smell was. Her bed was covered in rose petals. "What-"  
  
"Happy Mother's Day." Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"Did you-"  
  
"I wish I could take all the credit for the rose petals," Syaoran cut her off again, "but I just came up with the idea. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol helped me pay."  
  
"Where are-"  
  
"They're all in the living room, getting everything ready for your surprise baby shower."  
  
The pregnant woman was a little annoyed that she hadn't been able to finish her sentence the last four times she started talking but she brushed it off.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly surpri_"  
  
"I know."  
  
Sakura's eye twitched. "If you do not let me finish my sentence, I swear I will get up and smother you with my pillow."  
  
"And how are you going to do that when you're so helpless?" Syaoran leaned against the wall casually to show that he wasn't intimidated in the least.  
  
"I'm not helpless," his roommate, or rather housemate, argued. "Just over inflated."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Anyways, Tomoyo 'the Leader' sent me in here to tell you to get up and get dressed."  
  
"Fine." Sakura muttered and attempted to sit up. ATTEMPTED is the key word. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeeeeeeeees?" Syaoran drew the word out deliberately.  
  
"Help?" She squeaked.  
  
Being the 'perfect' gentleman, Syaoran stuck his hand out and helped her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
*****  
  
The house looked great. Pastel colored balloons filled with helium were floating everywhere and Tomoyo had strung streamers too. Next to the sofa was a small pile of presents but the absolute best thing was in the kitchen. Sakura was in awe.  
  
"Where did you get that cake?" Sakura asked. It was gorgeous! The main color of icing was white but it was also decorated with multicolored flowers around a pacifier. It also said Happy Mother's Day in big loopy cursive.  
  
"That cake?" Tomoyo looked uninterested. "I made it."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I helped!" Meiling interjected.  
  
Tomoyo scowled, but it was more in good humor than anger. "You were more trouble than you were worth. As a matter of fact, Sakura, this isn't the original cake. After she screwed up the first, I had to have Syaoran get her out of my kitchen so I could start over."  
  
"Well, I did warn you that making cakes is the only thing I can't do." Meiling pouted. Syaoran made a sputtering noise in the back of his throat to get everyone's attention on him. "Ok," Meiling admitted, "It's ONE of the things I can't do."  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Sakura spoke up. "I can't believe everything you've done in here! The house looks great!"  
  
A scattered thanks came from all of Sakura's guests.  
  
"This is a really nice house." Meiling commented.  
  
"We know that better than Sakura or Tomoyo." Eriol said, referring to himself and Syaoran. "We're the ones that had to unpack and put everything in its place. I'm pretty sure I even know where they keep the laundry detergent."  
  
"Perhaps in the laundry room?" Sakura offered sarcastically.  
  
"har har."  
  
"Well, that's enough of this!" Sakura clapped her hands together excitedly, "Let's get this started!"  
  
Tomoyo had opened her mouth and was about to say something, but the doorbell rang. Sakura looked confused. Slowly she brought her hand up and counted each of her friends. "Um, we're all here, who could that be?"  
  
When she was given no answer, she shrugged and went to answer the door. Probably just someone trying to sell something. She had her hand on the doorknob when the bell rang again. "Just a sec." She called and threw open the door.  
  
"Touya?!"  
  
Sakura's older brother smiled down on her. "Hi monster."  
  
Ignoring the nickname, Sakura wrapped her arms around him the best she could. "I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I believe I was invited to a baby shower." He said, hugging her back.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." Tomoyo said huffily, "We were almost going to have to start without you."  
  
"It's not my fault you give crappy directions."  
  
Before they could say much more, Sakura laughed happily. "Thanks for inviting him, Tomoyo! My shower wouldn't have been the same without my brother."  
  
"You know, that didn't really sound right." Syaoran whispered to Eriol loudly.  
  
"You know what I meant!"  
  
Perhaps speaking hadn't been a very wise choice for Syaoran. Touya glared daggers at the MAN his little sister was living with. "I have a few things I want to say to you." His voice was dangerously low. Syaoran swallowed thickly.  
  
"Later!" Tomoyo came to the rescue, "It's time for the games!"  
  
*****  
  
Everyone except Tomoyo was sitting around the kitchen table with a close pin attached to their shirts. This was all part of a game that was going to last the duration of the party. No one was allowed to cross his or her legs. If someone was caught, they'd have to give their pin to whoever caught them. As soon as Tomoyo had explained the rules of this, Syaoran and Eriol had smirked at each other. This was at least one of these games that they would win.  
  
When Tomoyo reentered the living room, she had a spool of yarn and a pair of scissors with her. "This first game is simple." She instructed. "Each of you are going to cut a piece of yarn the same length that you think will fit around Sakura's stomach. Then, we'll have Sakura try on each of the strings and whoever was closest, wins. Oh, and Eriol?" Tomoyo's boyfriend looked at her curiously, "I hate to do this to you. I really do, but hand over your clothes pin."  
  
Eriol looked down at his legs, horrified. His legs weren't necessarily crossed, but his ankles were and that counted.  
  
"That's manly!" Syaoran choked out between gales of laughter.  
  
"Laugh it up," Eriol muttered, handing his pin to a triumphant Tomoyo, "but you're next."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
  
"Here children." Tomoyo shoved the yarn and scissors into Eriol's hands. "Cut."  
  
When everyone had their own piece, Sakura had to lift up her shirt and try them on. She tried Tomoyo's first. It was about two inches too small. "That's not fair!" Tomoyo whined, "You grow every day!"  
  
"Take it like a man." Meiling advised, giving Sakura her strand. It was also two inches too short. Meiling made a frustrated noise.  
  
"Take it like a man." Tomoyo teased.  
  
Sakura blanched at Touya's; it was way too big. "Do you really think I look that large?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"WAHHH!" While she was trying to make Touya feel bad, she tried on Eriol's string. It was by far the closest, only being one inch too small. There was some scattered applause.  
  
"He hasn't won yet." Syaoran thrust his string at Sakura, who took it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not competitive, are we?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Everyone fell silent when Sakura wrapped it around her waist. It was just slightly too large. "Syaoran wins." She said under her breath.  
  
"How is that?!" Touya demanded.  
  
"I guess I just have my arms around her all the time." Syaoran said, trying to get a rise out of Touya. By the older man's red face, it appeared to have worked.  
  
"Let's get lunch!" Meiling offered hurriedly, only to have the rest (excluding Syaoran and Touya) agree automatically.  
  
*****  
  
By now, the pins had transferred owners quite a bit. Sakura had three, Meiling had one, and Tomoyo had two.  
  
"This is just wrong." Touya commented. "The GIRLS are the only one's who still have their pins." Needless to say, all the male egos in the room were badly bruised.  
  
Just about everyone was starting to feel nervous. Tomoyo had told them to put their chairs in a circle with one in the middle for Sakura and had even brought out her camcorder. Whatever she was planning couldn't have been good.  
  
Once the small group had sat down, Tomoyo dug around in a bag and pulled out a baby doll. "I bet you're all wondering why I got my camera." Nervous agreements ensued. "Well, don't get scared. I just wanted to make sure that I have this sweet moment caught on film." A few people even let out relieve sighs.  
  
"Here." Tomoyo gave the doll to Meiling. "This is Sakura's baby. Not really," she said when Meiling gave her a strange look. "Use your imagination. You still have one of those, don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Tomoyo continued as if she had said yes. "I want you to hold it and speak to it like you would to any regular baby. Go ahead and give it a kiss anywhere you want."  
  
Even though this game sounded very bizarre, everyone did as they were told. Meiling kissed 'her' forehead and Eriol kissed her nose. Both Syaoran and Touya decided to be stupid and kiss the baby in different places. Syaoran kissed the stomach and Touya the foot. Sakura watched all of this, deeply amused.  
  
Tomoyo recollected the baby and took a step back, making sure that everyone's faces could be seen on the camcorder. "Now that that's done, it's time for the point of the game. You have to kiss Sakura in the same place that you kissed the doll."  
  
Years from now, Sakura was really going to enjoy watching her friends reactions on film. Meiling seemed pleasantly surprised, Eriol was slightly shocked but not bothered, but as for Syaoran and Touya.  
  
"WHAT?!" They both shrieked at the same time. For two people who didn't seem to like each other very much, they sure were alike.  
  
"You heard me." Tomoyo grinned evilly.  
  
"This was predictable." Sakura laughed. "I knew that you were too evil to just want to 'have a sweet moment caught on film'."  
  
"It is a sweet moment." Tomoyo insisted. "Humiliatingly sweet."  
  
Meiling and Eriol both gave Sakura a peck on the places destiny had picked for them and sat back to watch Touya and Syaoran.  
  
"You better have clean feet." Touya grumbled getting to his knees. He pulled off Sakura's sock and quickly kissed the arch of her foot. Sakura giggled.  
  
"That tickles."  
  
Touya sputtered. "Yuck! Feet taste! Bleh!" Wiping his mouth, he put her sock back on and went back to his seat.  
  
"You're turn." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
Syaoran smirked at her and stopped himself from flipping off the camera. He crouched down and lifted Sakura's shirt before placing his lips on her belly and making a smacking noise. It looked like he was about to pull away but changed his mind at the last minute and blew a raspberry onto her stomach. Sakura burst into laughter and kicked him away.  
  
Tomoyo turned the camera off and set it on a table. "Well, that was certainly a memorable moment." Meiling nodded. "They're so K-" Meiling clapped her hand over the (eccentric) woman's mouth and pulled her away.  
  
"Let's eat cake!"  
  
*****  
  
"Bye!" Sakura hugged her brother tightly. The day had been lots of fun. It was hard to believe that it was over. Now Touya was going to have to go back home.  
  
"I'll come see you again really soon." He promised. Sakura waved sadly and then went back into her house.  
  
Touya had been the last of their guests to leave and the house seemed oddly empty. Well, not quite. It was a mess. The rest of the group promised to come back the next day and help clean. It was a good thing too, Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't be able to do it alone.  
  
"Sakura, where do you want me to put these?" Syaoran asked, holding up the presents.  
  
"In the baby room. Most of that stuff is clothes anyways. I'll put it away tomorrow. I'm exhausted!"  
  
"So I take it you had a good day?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Syaoran was really a nice guy. It was mainly with his help that Tomoyo had been able to get everything together in time for Mother's Day. Or so Tomoyo had told Sakura.  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran waded through streamers and confetti towards the baby room. It was actually the room that Sakura was going to share with the baby, but Sakura still thought of it as a baby room and not her room. She still slept in Syaoran's room most of the time anyways.  
  
Once they were both changed into pajamas they climbed into bed. Sakura felt odd lying next to him. She really wanted to tell him that she loved him. Why was she such a coward?! It's not like he was going to laugh and kick her out of his room or anything. But. for some reason, she just couldn't say it.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Syaoran was watching her intently. Sakura kind of got the feeling he wanted to say something, but he didn't.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Not really, huh? Well, sweet dreams." Then Syaoran did something that he had never done before. He reached over and pecked her on the cheek. "Good night."  
  
"G-good night."  
  
Kitty Neko: I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can! Ja! kittyneko@tenchiclub.com 


	13. Chapter 13

Kitty Neko: One last chapter and the epilogue left! I'm so excited! Thank you for all your reviews! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
"This sucks! It isn't funny anymore! My back hurts and it's really hard to walk!" Tomoyo couldn't help herself; she burst into peals of laughter. "I said it's not funny!" Sakura tried to stand with her arms akimbo, but it looked more like she was supporting her back.  
  
"I know that you're irritated-" Tomoyo started.  
  
"IRRITATED?!" Sakura shrieked. "Irritated doesn't even begin to describe it! It's June 14! FIVE DAYS past my friggin' due date! My brother and dad had to go home because it was taking too long and they didn't get much time off of work! My dad was already upset that he wasn't able to make it to the baby shower! I'm tired of being pregnant! I'm about to yank her out!"  
  
"Settle down," Tomoyo said calmly, "You might strain yourself." Even though that little sentence made Sakura want to rip her best friend's head off, she refrained. It wouldn't solve anything, but. it would make her feel a heck of a lot better. "At least it's summer vacation, so there's no school and you're on maternity leave." A HECK of a LOT better.  
  
"Yea, yea, no school, no work, I'M STILL PREGNANT! I can barely walk!" Since she was past her due date, Meiling had told her to start taking long walks to induce labor. That was all good and fine, but Sakura was going about .005 miles an hour. Sakura stopped for a second to look down at a little baby crawling nearby. "See? That baby is crawling faster than I'm walking!" Tomoyo turned her head to look; it was true.  
  
"Are you almost done?" Both Sakura and Tomoyo whipped her heads around to glare at Syaoran who was trailing in his car with Eriol. Meiling said that it wouldn't be too good if Sakura went into labor away from transportation and suggested that they have someone follow Sakura just in case.  
  
"Does it look like I'm having this baby yet?" Sakura snapped.  
  
Syaoran lifted his hands in surrender. "Geeze. What's up her butt?" he asked Eriol.  
  
"This baby is up my butt and I'm going to be as mean as I want!" Sakura stuck her tongue out just to make sure he knew she wasn't serious.  
  
"Well, actually, the baby's up your-"  
  
"SYAORAN!" Tomoyo cut him off. "Shut up and keep driving. Sakura, you shut up and walk."  
  
"Yes master." They droned in unison.  
  
*****  
  
"Tomoyo can be so PUSHY sometimes." Syaoran complained while rubbing the stiffness from his butt. "I don't have any idea how long I was sitting in that car."  
  
"At least you were sitting," Sakura replied sourly, "I had to walk."  
  
"That was the whole reason for it." Well, duh, Sakura thought but decided not so say it out loud. Talking took so much energy anyways.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if I'm ever going to have this baby."  
  
"If you didn't, it would be one of the strangest records ever. Behold, the woman who stayed pregnant for the rest of her life." Sakura glared at her dark haired companion.  
  
"Don't make jokes like that," her eyes welled up with fake tears, "I'm at the most delicate phase of pregnancy and you're stressing me out."  
  
"You've been in 'the most delicate phase of pregnancy' for a couple of weeks now."  
  
"Don't remind me!" Sakura flopped back on the bed carefully.  
  
"Fine. But Tomoyo told me to remind you to pick out a name. According to her, it horrific that you haven't been able to decide on a name yet and you're due any second."  
  
"UGH! Stop reminding me of things. You're stressing me out!"  
  
"Excuses, excuses. Don't think I'm stupid. I know that you're changing the subject on purpose. You will have to pick out a name eventually."  
  
"I know that," Sakura groaned, "I just don't want to think about it right now." The room fell silent for a few blissful seconds.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but think of Toji. What was he doing right now? Did he have any idea that she was about to give birth? Did he care? Well, she scolded herself; of course he didn't care. Don't be stupid. Not like it mattered anyways. All he was good for was child support. She would just have to prove he was the father.  
  
Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts (for once) by her own bodily functions than by someone. "I gotta pee." She voiced her thoughts and tried to sit up. Feeling lazy and tired she gave up quickly.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Uh huh." Sakura felt a little sheepish.  
  
"This is getting old." Syaoran teased. He didn't really mind, but it was fun to pick on her.  
  
"Quit complaining and help me."  
  
Syaoran obliged and pulled her to her feet, bringing them face-to- face. Time seemed to stop.  
  
Sakura could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat when their eyes locked. He was staring at her so intently. He had never looked at her that way before. No, that wasn't right. When she woke up and he was looking at her, he had that expression. Sakura swallowed thickly. His eyes flickered downward (at her lips, she thought) for a split second before he leaned over her belly agonizingly slow.  
  
They were closer than they had ever been before. Even closer than the last time they had almost kissed. His warm breath was tickling her face and this time she didn't close her eyes. Their lips brushed. Sakura thought her chest was going to explode, her heart was pounding so fast. And then, Syaoran took a sharp intake of breath and jerked back. To say Sakura was sorely disappointed would have been an understatement.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, astonished, before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. Sakura blinked a couple of times in shocked silence. That didn't last long. For the first time in a long time, she felt anger boil inside her. Walking quickly, she followed him.  
  
She was just in time to see him open the front door, holding his car keys. The hurt, shock, anger, and passion got the better of her, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST KISS ME?!" She screamed.  
  
Syaoran stopped for a second and turned slightly with his eyes to the floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but stayed silent. Deciding better of it, he turned around and left, shutting the door on his way out.  
  
Sakura felt her nose tingle before scorching hot tears welled up in her eyes and spilled onto her face.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura was convinced that she had cried herself dry. Her nose was still stuffy and she knew that she must have looked like a mess. Not like she cared. No one was around to see her anyways. She had thought about calling Tomoyo but she didn't want to talk about it yet. The wound was still too fresh.  
  
Where was Syaoran now? She wondered, her mind betraying her. Would he be back that night? There was a part of her that didn't want him too, but another part that did. Even though she might have been pissed with him (and believe me, she was) she hated to be alone. Especially when she was due any minute. Not only that, she still loved him. That ^*(%$^*. It wasn't fair that he could make her feel this way!  
  
It was starting to get late. Almost ten o'clock. Please get home soon, she prayed. It was just slightly past ten when she heard the front door open and close.  
  
When Syaoran entered the kitchen, she feigned indifference. She helped herself up and got a cereal bar to snack on. Syaoran followed her with his eyes, still standing.  
  
When she sat down again he said, "I'm sorry about earlier." Sakura didn't reply. He smiled tightly, "I wouldn't want to talk to me if I were you either. But please, just hear me out." Sakura neither agreed nor declined.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat. "I don't really know where to begin, but I'll do my best." He stopped to think and proceeded. "I was ashamed of myself today. I couldn't believe what I was about to do and panicked."  
  
He looked at her for some kind of response, which she did not give. "After I left, I did a lot of thinking. I'm really an idiot, did you know that?" When Sakura made an affirmative sound, he smiled. At least she wasn't completely ignoring him. "When I pulled away, I was thinking about how much your life was already complicated, what with Toji and the baby. I didn't want to make things even worse, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I guess I was about fifteen minutes away from the house when I realized something."  
  
Sakura stared hard at the table. She didn't know what else to do. Her breath caught in her throat at Syaoran's next sentence. "I love you. I love you and your baby too much to pretend like I don't. I don't care who the father is, I don't care if you don't feel the same way, and I don't care that your brother is going to skin me alive for telling you this. I just. had to tell you."  
  
Sakura looked up at the man she had been dieing to tell the same words to for months. She couldn't believe that he felt the same way. It almost seemed too good to be true. "I love you, too!" Sakura laughed in a relieved sort of way and stood up to embrace him. This he did readily.  
  
"Thank God." He laughed into her hair. "I lied a minute ago. I would have cared if you said that you didn't love me back. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to say it."  
  
"I know." Sakura couldn't believe her luck! A day that was turning out to be so sucky, didn't turn out horrible! And she had finally told him! A great weight was lifted off her chest and she smiled at him brightly. He gladly returned the gesture.  
  
Syaoran felt a cold sweat break out. "You're brother is really going to kill me. This may seem like I'm rushing things, but I don't ever want you out of my life. I don't have a ring or anything, but would you marry me?"  
  
Rushing things? Was he crazy?! She didn't think she could say anything, so instead she nodded. Her reward was great. Syaoran leaned in and captured her lips in an amazing kiss. At one time, Sakura had thought that Toji was a good kisser, but compared to this, he might as well have been a teddy bear!  
  
A flash of remembrance made Sakura stop.  
  
This wasn't the first time they had kissed.  
  
Syaoran looked at her strangely.  
  
Syaoran. kissing her tenderly, nipping at her ear lobe and nuzzling her neck, the new dress that Tomoyo had bought for her, the smell of wine. Sakura went rigid.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Syaoran asked, fearful.  
  
"Yes." Sakura grabbed her stomach forgetting everything for the time being. "I'm having contractions."  
  
Syaoran's eyes got impossibly large, and if it had been at any other time, she would have had a great time laughing at him.  
  
"Go get a towel." Sakura said more calmly than she felt. Syaoran ran to the bathroom and reappeared a couple of seconds later. "Good, now get me to the car."  
  
*****  
  
She had been wrong earlier. So wrong. Tears were streaming down her face without any signs of stopping. "I don't have any idea how women can stand to go through this several times!" She winced as another contraction assaulted her. In a way it felt like very bad period cramps: VERY bad. It seemed like her body was trying to make up for all the missed periods that year. "Why can't men go through this?"  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran reasoned, "Do you want the homo-sapiens to go extinct?"  
  
"If it means that I won't have to be pregnant ever again, then sure!" Syaoran actually had the gall to laugh at her. LAUGH AT HER! "Syaoran, lean closer so I can gouge your eyes out." Not much had changed between them. Wisely, Syaoran chose to take a couple of steps back.  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol should be here any minute." Syaoran had called them as soon as Sakura was settled.  
  
Very unlike her normal nature, Sakura didn't even notice the change in topic. "Who cares about those people? The only one I want here is Meiling with my epidural."  
  
The door to Sakura's waiting room opened and the woman just mentioned entered the room. "Hi Sakura, Syaoran. How are you doing?" Sakura laughed sadistically at the question and Syaoran moved closer to his savior.  
  
"Do you have the epidural?" He asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Yes." Meiling rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go get Sakura some ice chips while I do this?" Syaoran nodded and left the room. More than likely, he would run into Tomoyo and Eriol on the way back.  
  
Sakura could have kissed Meiling after she injected the epidural, but not only would it have been weird, but she didn't want to waste any energy.  
  
Meiling quickly went through with procedures before saying, "Ok, let's see how far you're dilated."  
  
"The embarrassing part." Sakura muttered. Well, at least she knew her doctor.  
  
"Three centimeters." Meiling stood and wrote on her clipboard.  
  
"Only three centimeters?!" Sakura groaned loudly.  
  
"That's the way it goes."  
  
"That's not helping."  
  
"It wasn't really intended to."  
  
"Don't you have a job you need to get back to?" Sakura asked glaring at one of her closest friends.  
  
"I get the jest, I'll go!" Meiling waved cheerfully, leaving Sakura to herself for a few minutes. That few minutes didn't last very long. It seemed like Meiling had barely left when Tomoyo burst in.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Why is everyone asking that stupid question?" Sakura's eyes fluttered upward. "I'm having contractions. How do you THINK I'm feeling?" Well, actually, she was starting to feel kind of numb.  
  
Doing what she was best at, Tomoyo ignored Sakura's sarcasm, and placed a large bag on the bed next to Sakura. "It took me forever to get here because I had to go by your place and pick up a few things. Oh yea, by the way, Syaoran and Eriol are getting you some ice chips. If you had cared to ask how I knew which room to find you in, you would have known already." Sakura decided that it was a waste of time to tell her friend that she already knew about the ice chips and that anyone with half a brain could have figured out that she either ran into Syaoran or asked the receptionist.  
  
"What's in the bag?" she asked instead.  
  
"Everything I thought you'd need. Nightgown, change of clothes, a robe, slippers, socks-" Sakura reached into the bag and snatched out the socks. The hospital was cold. "Toothbrush, brush, hair scrunchie, etc."  
  
Sakura had just said thanks when the door opened again and Eriol entered with Syaoran and the ice chips. Sakura took them gratefully.  
  
Instead of asking the infuriating question that everyone else had, Eriol said something that surprised Sakura, "Congratulations!"  
  
"She hasn't had the baby yet." Tomoyo pointed out the obvious.  
  
Eriol looked at her strangely. "I was talking about the engagement. You know, between Sakura and Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo's large amethyst eyes widened and she rounded on Sakura. "How come I wasn't informed of this?" She demanded, looking scary.  
  
"I was about to, but you just got here and it slipped my mind."  
  
"Slipped your mind?!" Tomoyo's voice was high pitched and screechy. Eriol and Syaoran clamped their hands over their ears. "It should have been the first thing that left your mouth when I walked through that door!"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Never mind that. Tell me all about it!" Tomoyo pulled up a chair and sat down, staring intently at Sakura like a little kid about to be told a bedtime story.  
  
"She can change her emotions on the turn of a dime, can't she?" Syaoran asked Eriol.  
  
"Try being her boyfriend."  
  
*****  
  
"Got any sixes?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
Syaoran grunted and drew a card from the middle. "Would you cut that out?" Sakura snapped. Eriol and Syaoran had been playing different card games for endless hours. Tomoyo had her head rested on her arms and was snoring lightly. "Can't you guys think of anything else to do?"  
  
"No." Syaoran said bluntly. "Seven hours, Sakura. It's 5:30 in the morning. You're luck that we're still awake."  
  
"Well, most of us." Eriol poked Tomoyo lightly.  
  
"Huh, what?" Tomoyo stirred looked around at her surrounding before saying, "oh" and laying her head back down. "I don't suppose that she's having the baby yet."  
  
"It's not my fault!" Sakura wined.  
  
"Not directly." Syaoran shuffled the cards acting bored. He wasn't actually acting.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you're not doing it on purpose but it is your body."  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously and Tomoyo even opened her eyes long enough to see what she would say next. "When this is all over, you are going to be in SO much pain. You'll know exactly what this pregnancy thing in like."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're going to have a really hard time shitting the basketball I'm going to shove down your throat."  
  
"Calm down." Meiling said soothingly, coming into the room for the millionth time. "Let's see how far along you're dilated."  
  
Out of respect, Syaoran and Eriol looked away while Meiling checked. "Ten centimeters."  
  
The room fell silent out of shock and relief. "That means we can get started?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meiling nodded, smiling. "Let's get you to that delivery room, shall we?"  
  
*****  
  
"Push, Sakura!" Tomoyo encouraged.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" Sakura said, panting between each word.  
  
"She's crushing my hand!" Syaoran exclaimed pointing with his free hand. He would be lucky if she didn't break anything.  
  
"Just remember that it's nothing compared to what she's going through." Eriol commented from the sidelines.  
  
"Then trade me places."  
  
"Would you guys shut up?!" Tomoyo said, wiping the perspiration off of Sakura's head with a damp washcloth.  
  
"Just a little more." Meiling's eye's flickered up to Sakura's face. "You're doing great."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and gave one last huge push. A baby's crying filled the room, drowning out anything else everyone had to say.  
  
The nurses cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a blanket placing her in the new mother's waiting arms.  
  
Sakura had never felt anything quite like it. She'd held babies before but it was nothing like holding HER daughter. Lovingly she looked down at the barely noticeable thatch of dark brown hair so unlike her own or Toji's but so much like someone else's she knew. A lump gathered in her throat. She remembered.  
  
Kitty Neko: I hope that you liked it! Ja! kittyneko@tenchiclub.com 


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty Neko: Thank you so much for your reviews! Each and every single one that kept up my spirits and urged me to update helped me get through this chapter (cause there were a couple of reviews that slowed this down). It's thanks to you that this chapter is coming out when it is!!! You guys are awesome!  
  
When I started writing chapter 13, I had the feeling that it would get more feedback than the others. I also knew there would be some opposed to what I wrote.  
  
Di (not the one that emailed me, she is really nice!!)- I found your review to be rude. It's nice that you like my writing style, but it was rude to say you didn't like the story just because Sakura's pregnant.  
  
Di: (the one that did email me)- Thank you very much! Your email really helped and cheered me up. I enjoyed reading it.  
  
Midnight Moonlight- (drums fingers on the keyboard) Your comment about the baby possibly being a bastard was very rude and insulting. There are people out there who don't have active fathers (or mothers for that matter) but there's no such thing as a mistake. God does not make mistakes. I for one was born after my parents split up and I was not a planned pregnancy. But it doesn't make me an 'error' and it doesn't make me any less loved. As for your 'critique' I have to say that there is a BIG difference between a well- rounded critique and someone's opinion on how I should write my plot. Also, just because something changes in your life doesn't mean it's destroyed. Besides, most of your review was based on things that haven't even happened. You jumped to conclusions and wrote a whole review about it and shoved it down my throat. I wish you had left me your email so I wouldn't have had to leave you a reply on my story. It takes up room and everyone else can read it. I hope that next time you write a review like that; you at least leave your email. That's all.  
  
Oh yea! While it's true that some babies are born bald, there are some ethnicities where the baby has hair when they're born.  
  
I guess that's all for the author's notes in this chapter. I had a lot more to say (that didn't concern reviews) but I don't want to make it any longer than it is. I'll just write it in the epilogue. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura  
Solitude.  
  
Exactly what Sakura needed after a VERY long and tiring day. Shortly after giving birth, Meiling had rolled Sakura into an empty room where everyone left her alone with her baby.  
  
It was amazing how your life could be completely changed in about a day. And she wasn't just thinking about the baby. What Syaoran said earlier had been so sweet. A dream come true. Now, it didn't seem as great.  
  
She had finally remembered. Exactly what made her forget, she had no idea. It seemed impossible that she could forget such an important event. And even more impossible that Syaoran would forget too. Keeping all this information inside her was eating away at her soul. She needed to tell someone.  
  
Sakura looked up at the soft knock on her door. 'Please don't be Syaoran. Please don't be Syaoran.' She prayed inwardly.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Sakura? It's me." Tomoyo's voice sounded tired but still excited. "Is it ok if I come in? I could leave and come back later if you wanted more time alone."  
  
"No." Sakura stroked her baby's head gently. "I want to talk to you."  
  
Tomoyo opened and shut the door quietly as to not wake the newborn baby. "Have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
"Not really." Sakura winced at Tomoyo's expression. "I'll get to it right away but there's something else on my mind right now."  
  
"Really? What could you be thinking about besides your baby?"  
  
"Well, it actually concerns her." Tomoyo arched her eyebrow to urge Sakura along. "I won't have to bother Toji about the child support."  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo sat down on a chair and leaned forward.  
  
"Because she's not his baby. I know who the father is."  
  
*****  
  
Toji and Sakura sat on the sofa comfortably, sipping wine and just enjoying each other's company. Toji glanced down and Sakura followed his gaze to his watch. "Sakura, it's midnight. I should probably be going."  
  
She wasn't ready for him to go. He had just proposed and she didn't want him to leave. She would have to be sneaky about this. Nodding, she shut her eyes and wet her lips.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. Toji's lips were warm and soft. There was no place she'd rather be. Their kisses went from short and sweet to long drawn out and passionate.  
  
Toji was about to unzip her dress when the front door opened. The newly engaged couple leaped apart and Sakura fumbled to redo her dress.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Syaoran asked, a comic smirk on his face.  
  
"Sakura, I need to go." Toji grabbed his jacket and waved goodbye. He forgot to give her one last peck on the cheek and got out of there as fast as he could.  
  
Sakura let out a sad sigh after he left.  
  
"Things sure were getting heated up in here." Syaoran commented, putting a bag full of bottles on the coffee table, "I'm glad I got here when I did. A few minutes later and I would have been scarred for life."  
  
"Well, excuse me for-" Sakura snatched up one of the bottles of wine and look a long swig, "for spending a little snuggle time with my fiancé."  
  
"Fiancé?" Syaoran asked, "You mean he asked you to marry him?"  
  
"Yea," Sakura said, getting defensive, "What of it?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Syaoran pulled out a bottle from his bag and Sakura finally saw what it was. "This calls for a celebration!" he shook the bottle of tequila from side to side.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong with you? Why are you being nice? You must be really drunk."  
  
"True," Syaoran agreed. "I'm just being nice because I want a drinking buddy."  
  
Sakura looked at him skeptically before agreeing. "Fine. But I'm making strawberry daiquiri."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
It didn't take them long to finish their drinks and soon they were breaking into the second bottle of wine that Tomoyo left for Sakura and Toji.  
  
Sakura giggled stupidly while Syaoran filled her glass for the umpteenth time. After refilling his own, he cleared his throat and attempted to look sober. "I'm proposing a toast."  
  
"For what?" Sakura hiccupped.  
  
"For your happy future."  
  
"You're so sweet."  
  
"I know."  
  
They chugged down their glass and lay back, exhausted. Syaoran seemed to just have noticed what she was wearing. "Isn't that dress uncomfortable?" he asked, poking her in the side. She jerked away.  
  
Not bothering to answer his original question she said, "Don't poke me! I'm very ticklish!"  
  
"You are, are you?" An evil glint appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Please don't!"  
  
Her plea fell on deaf ears. Syaoran pounced. "ACK! NOOO!" It was no use; he was way to strong for her. Sakura thought her lungs were going to burst, she could barely breath!  
  
"Do you surrender?"  
  
"Yes!" She gasped out, trying with all her might not to laugh.  
  
"Aww, you're no fun." Syaoran muttered, sitting back on his heels. Somehow, they had ended up on the floor.  
  
"I'm plenty fun." Sakura contradicted, leaning in to kiss him. In the back of her mind, she knew it was wrong but she was too drunk to care. All rationalization had gone right out the window and all she knew was that she was attracted to her roommate. She had been for a long time. Maybe it was more than attraction. Oh, forget it! It was so hard to hold onto a thought.  
  
It didn't take long for Syaoran to respond. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her back wholeheartedly.  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo stuttered stupidly, her mouth opening and shutting making her resemble a fish. "You- you- and - Syaoran?" Sakura nodded, she wasn't really sure what else to do.  
  
Tomoyo flicked a lock of hair from her eyes and composed herself the best she could. "Well, this certainly changes things. But, what's the big problem? You love Syaoran, right?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper. "But now I don't know if he asked me to marry him because he loved me or if he felt obligated to because it's his baby."  
  
Tomoyo was beginning to understand. "And also, if he knew about it, and didn't tell you, how could you trust him in the future?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
For once, Tomoyo was at a loss for what to say. Sakura was looking at her hopefully but she didn't know how to fix it. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a hair brush and moved closer so she could run it through Sakura's tangled mass of hair. It hurt a little, but Sakura recognized it for what it was: comfort.  
  
Sakura felt so lucky to have Tomoyo as a friend. She was always there for her, and always would be. It was one of those friendships that you knew was just going to last.  
  
"Knock knock." Meiling said, cracking the door open slightly. "I'm off my shift and I thought I'd come and visit you as your friend instead of your doctor."  
  
"We're here too!" Syaoran and Eriol said from behind her. Sakura stiffened but did her best to act natural as the three filed into the room.  
  
Tomoyo stopped brushing Sakura's hair and sat down next to her on the bed. Sakura smiled and motioned at the baby. "Do you want to hold her?"  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo looked at the bundle in her arms lovingly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"Fine." Her answer was short and choppy. She knew he would figure something was wrong, but didn't care.  
  
"I called your dad and brother. They said that they want you to call them as soon as you can." Sakura nodded.  
  
It wasn't long before her baby was being passed around the small group. "I forgot to tell you Congratulations." Meiling said while passing the baby to Eriol. "About the baby and the engagement."  
  
"Thanks." She had no idea what else to say.  
  
"It's so amazing that you two are going to get married," Meiling continued, "since you guys seemed to hate each other so much at first. Of course, anybody with half a brain could tell that is was flirting. Which reminds me, I've been wondering something for a long time. Why did you become roommates if you didn't like each other?"  
  
"Well, we didn't not-like each other at the beginning." Syaoran struggled to explain. "I was living alone in the apartment at first, but the payments were killing to me so I put an add in the newspaper for a roommate."  
  
"I really needed an apartment and Tomoyo already had a roommate so I checked the newspaper." Sakura explained; trying to act like nothing was bothering her. "There was only one place left, so."  
  
"The rest is history." Syaoran finished.  
  
"Sounds like destiny."  
  
Sakura had pretty much figured out that Meiling was a hopeless romantic. "Destiny." She muttered under her breath. She didn't really believe in it, but it was a nice thought.  
  
"Here." Sakura jumped at the sound of Eriol's voice. She vowed then that she would start paying more attention to her surroundings. Eriol walked over to Syaoran and passed him the baby.  
  
Syaoran looked down at her with bright eyes. "She reminds me of you so much." He said to Sakura, glancing up for a second to meet her gaze. She looked away quickly so he wouldn't see the tears.  
  
"Well, let's leave these two love-birds alone for a while." Meiling wiggled her eyebrows and made for the door, Eriol on her heels. Tomoyo was reluctant to follow.  
  
"Sak-"  
  
"Go ahead, Tomoyo." Sakura urged. She would have to confront Syaoran sooner or later. Tomoyo left but it didn't look like she wanted to.  
  
Syaoran rocked the baby back and forth, humming lightly under his breath. "I bet when she gets older, her eyes will be green like yours." He said, and resumed humming.  
  
"Or amber, like yours." Sakura looked down at her hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. The humming stopped.  
  
"Why would they be amber?"  
  
"Don't play stupid!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
"I'm not playing stupid. What are you talking about?" Syaoran sounded genuinely confused.  
  
"You're the father!" the accusation hung in the air.  
  
Sakura cracked open one eye to see his expression. His eyes were wide and shock was written all over his face. "H-how is that possible?" he stuttered.  
  
"Up until today, I couldn't remember what happened that night that Toji proposed to me. I just assumed that," she paused, her face turning red "THAT had happened. But, I was wrong. You came home."  
  
Syaoran reached for a chair to sit down in. It was a good thing too because it looked like he was about to fall over, as if he had just remembered something very important. "I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me something like that." Sakura continued, close to tears. She didn't want him to see her like that again. What was he thinking all those times she cried on his shoulder about Toji? "Y-You've known all this time that they baby is yours, but you just let me think-" Her voice broke off.  
  
"Now wait just a second, Sakura." He looked down at the baby in his arms. "How was I supposed to know that she's mine?"  
  
"I told you that I wasn't sure what happened that night-"  
  
"No, you didn't." Syaoran said softly, getting Sakura's attention better than if he had screamed it. "Not only did you not tell me that, but you never said that there was even a slight possibility that it wasn't Toji's child. For all I knew, there could have been other times that you guys," he used a cough to finish the sentence.  
  
Sakura wanted to believe him so bad. Her heart would have loved to, but the rational part of her brain was telling her no. "Then why didn't you tell me that we slept together that night?" Syaoran seemed flustered by her question and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"  
  
"I thought it was a dream."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked stupidly.  
  
"I thought I had another dream. I was really drunk that night and when I woke up the night before seemed kind of fuzzy."  
  
Of course, Sakura had heard his second sentence, but it was the first one that caught her attention. "ANOTHER dream?"  
  
Syaoran squirmed under her gaze. "Give me a break! I was a single healthy male living with a highly attractive woman! I can't help what my subconscious thinks- thought." He fumbled with the slip up. Sakura was so relieved that she actually laughed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about your dream? I did tell you the next day that I was engaged. Wouldn't you have remembered that you'd already heard that before?"  
  
"Would you tell me if you had a dream like that? I didn't really remember much anyways. just THAT."  
  
It made sense. Sakura was so happy that it was hard to get out her next sentence, "S-so you lo-"  
  
"Yes," Syaoran stood, still holding the baby and sat next to Sakura, "I wasn't lying yesterday. I love you and your-mine-our baby."  
  
If he hadn't been holding their baby and she wasn't so exhausted, she would have thrown her arms around his neck and squeezed the daylights out of him. As it was, she rested her head on her knees and cried tears of relief. Syaoran knew that she needed to let it out and supported her by patting her back.  
  
"You know, your brother is going to KILL me."  
  
Sakura snorted at the same time that the door burst open and Tomoyo entered, looking concerned. "Sakura? Are you ok?!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Sakura reached out her arms to embrace her (extremely confused) best friend. "Everything is just peachy!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Syaoran from her crushed position. "You didn't sneak any alcohol in here, did you?"  
  
Syaoran was about to reply but Sakura beat him to it, telling Tomoyo everything that happened. Tomoyo seemed as relieved as Sakura. She squealed and ran out of the room to tell Eriol and Meiling the great news.  
  
Syaoran watched Tomoyo leave, laughing like a madman. Sakura moved over on the bed to make room for Syaoran and the baby. They sat there together, the perfect picture of happiness, just content to be alive and well.  
  
"I know what to name her." Sakura said suddenly.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Unmei. It means destiny."  
  
Syaoran leaned into closer to his fiancé and gave her a peck on the forehead. "It's perfect."  
  
Kitty Neko: Well, that's it. Just kidding. Stay tuned for the epilogue! I hope that you liked this chapter! Ja! Feel free to email me! kittyneko@tenchiclub.com 


	15. Epilogue

Kitty Neko: I'm going to keep the author's notes up here short. The real notes are going to be after the Epilogue. Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Oh yea, when babies are born, they have blue eyes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
"Yes, I have all the preparations under control." Sakura said into the receiver.  
  
"Even the kind of cake?" Tomoyo asked, testing her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
Tomoyo snorted. "Like father and mother, like daughter." She said, changing the well known saying a little bit. "It figures that her favorite kind of cake would be chocolate."  
  
Sakura was about to make a smart reply but the sound of the garage opening stopped her. Instead, she changed the topic to speed up the conversation. "I've already called everyone except Eriol and told them to be here at 11:00 a.m. tomorrow. Would you mind calling him for me? I would, but I think they're home."  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura was lucky enough to hang up the phone at the same moment the front door flew open and a tiny whirlwind flew inside.  
  
"Mommy!" Unmei cried, running toward Sakura with her long dark brown locks streaming behind her and emerald eyes sparkling. "Look what daddy got me!" The soon-to-be five year old lifted up a clear plastic bag filled with water and a single black and white fish. "He said since my other fish actually lived for a week I could have another one!"  
  
"That's. nice." Sakura said, for lack of anything better to say. Her head snapped up when the front door shut. "Hi." She said to her husband.  
  
"Hi." Syaoran said back, putting a couple bags of groceries on the table.  
  
"I'm ganna go put my new fish away. I think I can do it on my own." Unmei stated, disappearing into her room.  
  
"She should certainly know how to by now." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yea. How many fish has it been?"  
  
"Too many to count."  
  
The young couple leaned in for a quick kiss before separating and putting away groceries. "Is Unmei's surprise birthday party completely planned out?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, everyone said that they could make it. All that's left is for you to take her out tomorrow so I can get everything set up."  
  
Syaoran froze and turned to look at his wife, eyes wide. "Does that mean that Touya's going to be there?"  
  
"Um hum."  
  
"Great." Ever since he had found out that Syaoran was Unmei's father, Touya hadn't even bothered pretending to like Syaoran. In fact, it seemed that his new mission in life was to make Syaoran miserable. Of course, Sakura usually stopped her brother before he caused too much trouble. "I still remember when he saw me at our wedding." Syaoran shuddered at the memory while Sakura laughed merrily.  
  
"It's a shame that Tomoyo didn't get that argument on film. It was so hilarious!"  
  
"She did." Syaoran said sourly, "And I didn't think it was so funny."  
  
Completely ignoring his last sentence, Sakura put a hand up to her temple thoughtfully. "I'm going to have to borrow that from her." Syaoran growled, making her laugh, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. They were content just to be in the same room together. It didn't last long.  
  
The house hadn't been quiet for five minutes before an earth- shattering wail came from Unmei's room. Syaoran quirked an eyebrow at all the commotion, "I wonder what that's all about."  
  
"I'm sure we'll know in a couple of minutes." Sakura smiled goofily heading for her daughter's room. She was almost there when the door burst open and a teary eyed Unmei appeared holding the fish net with a dead fish in it. Not only was it dead, but also it looked like it had died in a very gruesome way.  
  
"My-" she hiccupped and wiped some tears away with her free hand, "My new fish k-killed the old one." Sakura vaguely wondered how she could tell which was which but didn't voice her thoughts.  
  
Slowly, she led Unmei to the bathroom where she put the fish in the toilet and flushed, causing Unmei to bawl louder. "At least you still have the other one." Sakura comforted. Unmei stopped crying, her eyes flashing. She muttered something that Sakura didn't quite catch and disappeared into her room again.  
  
When she reappeared, she had the net again with the other fish flopping around. Sakura and Syaoran followed her as she stomped into the bathroom, stopping next to the toilet and throwing it in. "MURDERER!" she screamed before pushing the lever and watching as the fish disappeared, spinning the entire time.  
  
"You have to see the humor in this," Sakura whispered to Syaoran, "And she called IT the murderer."  
  
Syaoran didn't reply to her comment, rather making his own. "She's definitely your daughter."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The way she flushed the fish down the toilet."  
  
"Come again?" Sakura was genuinely confused.  
  
"I seem to remember a certain someone who flushed her engagement ring down the toilet when she was really mad." Syaoran patted her head comically.  
  
"That was different!" Sakura tried to defend herself.  
  
"Sure. That reminds me. I saw Toji at the store today."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, interested.  
  
"Yea, he saw Unmei and me but didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh." Sakura leaned against Syaoran and he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you ever regret beating him to a bloody pulp?"  
  
"Not at all." Syaoran said without a moment's hesitation. "He may not have been Unmei's father, but he was still an ass and deserved exactly what he got."  
  
Sakura grinned, pleased. She was so happy with her life the way it was, despite all the stress of every day life. She wouldn't have had it any other way. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"What 'cha guys talking about?" Unmei asked, completely done with crying though her eyes were still puffy.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She took this as an acceptable answer and nodded, "I'm sick of fish."  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran were extremely relieved, they were waiting for her to say that. This cycle of dieing fish was getting old.  
  
"I want a kitten instead."  
  
Great.  
  
Kitty Neko: That's it. I know the Epilogue was short, but that's how they are. I hope that you enjoyed reading my story.  
  
Now that I'm finished with 'Roommates', 'Visible to You' will no longer be on hiatus. I'll try to get out chapters for it as fast as I can.  
  
Credits: These are all the websites that I got information about pregnancy from. eations.com%2FBabyShower.html  
  
That takes care of that. I guess that's all I have to say. Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! I'll be writing other stories, but until then, Ja! 


	16. Author's Notes

Kitty Neko here!  
  
I was rereading the first chapter of this story and noticed a lot of mistakes. Since this story was written in the time span of a year, my writing changed a lot. So, I decided to revise it one chapter at a time. The plot will stay the same and, most likely, so will all the events. I'm just going to fix typos and grammar mistakes and maybe reword a few things.  
  
Revised Chapters:  
  
Chapter 1 Chapter 2  
  
Answers to Questions  
  
inu_grrl01: No, my name's not joelymm. Why?  
  
Flame Aura: Um, no I don't have a different penname, but you might have read it off a different website.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto-Li1: Sorry, but I like the way that I ended the Epilogue and won't be writing any more.  
  
Also, I am most likely NOT going to write a sequel to this story. I already need to get off my lazy butt and finish Visible To You. Hehe  
  
One more thing before I let you get on with the story (that is, if you're actually reading this before the beginning of the story). I just want to thank everyone who's ever reviewed my story (or any of my other stories for that matter). It's partially because of you that this story is finished. Thank you so much! Until next update, Ja!  
  
Kitty Neko 


End file.
